ma vie
by soho28
Summary: Cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis la mort de Buffy, mais maintenant elle est de retour pour découvrir que le monde a bien changé durant son absence…
1. Chapter 1

Ma vie

Cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis la mort de Buffy, mais maintenant elle est de retour pour découvrir que le monde a bien changé durant son absence…

Chapitre 1

Spike marchait à travers les pierre tombales, son manteau de cuir flottant derrière lui, ses cheveux brillants au clair de lune, il épiait le moindre signe de danger, chassant comme un prédateur. Normal, puisqu'il en était un, il avait seulement changé son style de proie dans les dernières années. La jeune femme à ses côtés était tout aussi saisissante, de longs cheveux bruns onduleux, une démarche féline, elle semblait flotter, avancer majestueusement telle une reine au milieu de son royaume. Chaque créatures qui croisaient son regard affrontaient littéralement sa propre mort, Spike s'en était assuré, il l'avait formé pour cela, lui avait appris chaque mouvement qu'il connaissait, chaque ruse, il avait fait d'elle une Tueuse, une guerrière comme sa sœur l'avait été.

Dawn venait d'avoir dix neuf ans, elle devrait sortir avec ses amis au lieu de courir les cimetières, ou même passer la soirée avec son nouveau petit-ami, profiter un peu de sa présence avant que Spike ne l'effraie à mort comme tous les autres avant lui et qu'il refuse de la revoir ! Ce qui la mettait dans une rage folle ou elle menaçait le vampire de l'immoler durant son sommeil et autres atrocités, mais elle ne lui en voulait jamais longtemps, elle savait qu'il le faisait pour la protéger car il l'aimait, car il ne pouvait tolérer de la perdre comme il avait perdu Buffy.

« Tu es sur que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de traîner dans les cimetières avec moi, petite ? », demanda Spike avant de prendre une autre bouffée de la cigarette qu'il avait à la main.

« Quoi ? Il existe quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que de tuer des vampires avant de se mettre au lit ? Tu sais, Faith avait vraiment raison, une bonne bataille c'est encore mieux que le sexe ! », Elle l'entendit gronder derrière elle et se retenu pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles, jeune fille ! », lui dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Spike ! J'ai dix neuf ans ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais rester vierge pour toujours !? »

« Il n'y a rien de déshonorant à rester vierge jusqu'au mariage ! », rétorqua Spike.

« Et comment pourrais-je me marier si tu fais peur à tous mes petits copains ? »

Il lui donna un sourire recourbé, celui qui donnait toujours envie à Angel et Xander de le battre jusqu'au sang, « Alors il n'y a rien de déshonorant à mourir vierge. De toute façon, de mon temps nous attendions le mariage. »

« Ouais, il y a deux cent ans ! Et puis si vous attendiez, ça voudrait dire que tu es toujours vierge, puisque tu ne t'es jamais marié ! », Lui rétorqua-t-elle en se moquant.

« C'est différent, ma belle, je suis un vampire. »

Dawn éclata de rire.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es mort vierge ! C'est trop drôle, William le sanglant, terreur du monde sous terrain, le Tueur de Tueuses est mort vierge ! », Elle se tenait les côtes tellement elle riait.

« Tu veux bien de taire ! Tu effrayerais un sourd avec tout le tapage que tu fais ! Et puis n'essaie pas de changer de sujet, si jamais j'apprends que tu fais ce genre de choses avec ton nouveau petit copain, je te séquestre dans ta chambre et je tue ce Mark lentement et péniblement. », Dawn se contenta de rouler des yeux et d'ignorer ses menaces. Elle savait fort bien qu'il avait su à la seconde ou elle avait perdu sa virginité, il était un vampire de grâce ! Et en plus il avait été d'une humeur exécrable toute une semaine jusqu'à ce que Tara le menace de le transformer en crapaud ou un autre chose de la sorte. Ella avait compris depuis longtemps que si son amour pour sa sœur l'avait changé, la peur qu'il avait des pouvoirs de Tara avait fait le reste.

Ils redressèrent la tête tous les deux en même temps quand ils entendirent une voix de femme hurler.

« Bon, il était temps ! Encore heureux que tu n'es pas chassé tous les vampires avec ta voix aiguë ! », Lui dit Spike avant de foncer vers la menace, Dawn sur ses talons.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, malheureusement l 'action était déjà finie, le vampire assaillant n'était plus qu'une pile de poussière et une jeune femme complètement paniquée se reposait contre l'épaule rassurante de Xander qui essayait de la calmer.

« Harris, bon sang ! Combien de fois nous allons devoir te le répéter ? Passer près des cimetières avec les filles avec qui tu sors est une mauvaise idée ! Non seulement elles sont effrayées, mais en plus je doute que même si tu joues les héros du dimanche elles veulent coucher avec toi de toute façon ! », Lui hurla Spike une fois sur les lieux.

« Oh ? Et bien tu serais surpris de voir combien de fois ça a fonctionné ! », Lui répondit Xander avec sarcasme.

Dawn qui avait décidé de les ignorer préférant calmer la jeune femme lui lança un regard noir quand elle entendit ces mots et elle sourit intérieurement quand elle le vit tressaillir.

« Je vais la raccompagner, elle vie à deux pas d'ici et ma voiture est au garage. Et comme un certain démon que je connais a refusé de me prêter la sienne, je suis à pied ! »

« Comme si j'allais te laisser toucher à mon bébé ! »

« Ok les garçons, je vote pour que vous repreniez cette conversation plus tard ! Je crois que nous devrions reconduire la nouvelle amie de Xander chez elle. », Ils approuvèrent tous les deux et ils se mirent en route. La jeune femme en question remise plus ou moins de ses émotions se mit à leur poser des tas de questions.

Une fois arrivée à sa porte, elle se tourna vers Xander gênée.

« Écoute, j'ai vraiment aimé ma soirée, mais je ne crois pas que nous allons nous revoir désormais. Ton monde est beaucoup trop étrange. », elle s'empressa de rentrer avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre.

« Pauvre Xander ! Ça fait quoi ? La centième fille qui te rejette depuis Anya ? », Lui demanda Spike.

« Moi au moins j'essaie d'aller de l'avant. »

Ils savaient tous ce que Xander voulait dire. Leur vie avait pris une tournure bien étrange depuis la nuit fatidique ou Buffy avait quitté ce monde. Les jours qui avaient suivi son décès avaient été pénibles, chacun avançait sur pilote automatique, gelé par la douleur, Giles organisa des obsèques secrètes car aucun d'entre eux n'était prêts à ce que Dawn leur soit enlevé, donc sa mort devait rester un secret et Willow et Tara aménagèrent avec elle. Les mois qui suivirent ne furent pas plus faciles, Dawn avait des cauchemars horribles et rentrait dans des crises de fureur de plus en plus souvent. Étrangement, il n'y avait que Spike qui savait comment la calmer, peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il avait failli perdre sa vie cette nuit là lui aussi quand il était tombé de la tour, ou était-ce sa force qui lui rappelait celle de sa sœur et la faisait se sentir en sécurité ? Il s'était donc installé au sous sol malgré les protestions de tout le monde sauf Dawn et Tara, Giles quitta Sunnydale le premier, sentant qu'il était temps pour lui de continuer sa vie, ensuite ce fut Willow un an plus tard, elle et Tara se chamaillaient de plus en plus souvent au point ou elles pouvaient à peine être dans la même pièce. Alors quand Angel lui avait offert une place dans son équipe, elle avait accepté. Xander et Anya finirent par se séparer, étrangement leur séparation les a rapproché et ils sont devenus d'excellents amis. Chacun d'entre eux auraient voulu se sentir coupable de laisser Dawn derrière mais la vérité était que Tara et Spike avaient comblé la place de parents dans sa vie depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir refaire sa vie, ils vivaient avec Dawn, prenant soin d'elle comme un vieux couple marié. Bien sur ils avaient eu tous les deux des aventures sans lendemain, histoire de soulager certaines tensions, mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu de relation à long terme depuis.

…………………..

Quand ils sont revenus à la maison avec Xander qui avait décidé qu'étant donné que sa soirée était fichue, il allait maintenant se venger en pourrissant celle de Spike. Au fond, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour passer du temps ensemble mais aucun des deux ne l'avouerait jamais, même pas sous la torture ! Dans les dernières années, Xander et Spike étaient devenus des amis, la preuve une fois de plus que les miracles existent. Ils étaient assis tous les quatre devant une tasse de chocolat discutant tranquillement.

« Mark m'a demandé de l'accompagner trois jours sur la côte le week-end prochain. », annonça Dawn sans préambule.

Comme d'habitude, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« Il n'en est pas question ! », vociféra Spike tandis que Tara mettait une main sur son genoux pour l'apaiser. Étrangement Spike était toujours le plus sévère des deux quand il s'agissait de la vie de Dawn, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'enchaînerait au sous sol et jetterait la clef !

« Je te signale que j'ai dix neuf ans ! Je n'ai pas à demander ta permission ! », se hérissa Dawn.

« Mais tu vis toujours sous mon toit et la réponse est non. »

« Tara, aide moi s'il te plaît ! ça devient ridicule ! »

« Spike, tu ne crois pas que nous devrions en parler calmement ? »

« Tara, il y a des règlements dans cette maison et ils ont parfaitement marché jusqu'ici. Elle est logée, nourrie, habillée, en échange elle va à ses cours à l'université et elle a de bonnes notes. Il n'a jamais été écrit nulle part qu'elle pouvait décidé de partir en week-end avec son petit ami ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait tellement peur, Spike ? Bon sang, elle a dix neuf ans ! Buffy sauvait le monde à cette age ! », lui fit remarquer Xander.

Spike se leva en bousculant sa chaise.

« Oui et elle est morte à cette age ! Je refuse que Dawn subisse le même sort. Elle reste ici où elle est en sécurité, un point c'est tout. », il quitta la cuisine en colère.

Tara se leva en soupirant et le suivi. Quand il était ainsi, elle était la seule à pouvoir lui parler.

« Oups, je crois que mentionner Buffy était une erreur, je suis désolé Dawn. »

Dawn lui sourit.

« Ce n'est rien, il boudera quelque temps et il finira par me dire oui ! Tu le connais, il veut seulement me protéger. »

« Comme nous tous. », lui dit doucement Xander.

« Oui, mais aucun de vous ne se sent responsable de la mort de ma sœur, lui si, et je crains que ça ne change jamais. »

……………………………

C'était paisible ici, elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée, la seule chose dont elle se rappelait c'est qu'après avoir sauté pour fermer l'entrée, elle avait atterri ici et une femme nommée Blanche lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rester le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces avant de continuer sa mission. La première Tueuse lui avait dit que la mort était son cadeau, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de la sienne, son moment de paix final, mais il semblait qu'elle se soit trompée, la mort était son cadeau en effet comme lui avait dit Spike un jour, c'était son art, la chose qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux, son outil de travail. C'est Dawn qui aurait du mourir ce jour là, mais en prenant sa place elle avait changé le court des choses, elle savait que son temps ici prendrait bientôt fin, elle avait repris pleinement ses forces, son esprit n'était plus si embrouillé.

Elle se leva doucement et avança vers la lumière.

Oui, il était enfin temps de rentrer à la maison.

……………………………………….

Tara trouva Spike dans le sous sol, il était assis sur un divan fixant le vide une cigarette non allumée à la main.

« Tu ne comptes pas fumer cela ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu sais bien que non ! Ai-je une seule fois dérogé au règlement en cinq ans ? », Tara vint s'asseoir près de lui, il mit son bras autour des épaules et elle en profita pour se blottir contre lui.

« Spike, tu savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester une adolescente pour toujours, nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir en reprenant son éducation comme Joyce l'aurait fait. Elle est loin d'être idiote et en plus tu as fait d'elle une magnifique guerrière. Fais confiance à son jugement, tu ne pourras pas lui tenir la main toute sa vie. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle grandisse, elle est ma petite fille Tara, la seule que j'aurai jamais. »

« Je sais, et tu es un père pour elle, mais tu dois la laisser grandir, ce n'est que trois jours tu verras, elle sera de retour avant même qu'on s'en rende compte. »

« Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? »

« Crois moi, cette idée m'angoisse autant que toi mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Ils restèrent ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre essayant de retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment ou il devrait faire face au fait que Dawn était devenue une femme.

………………………………

Cordélia était assise à son bureau à l'Hypérion regardant d'un mauvais œil la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Angel était en train de parler avec une nouvelle cliente qui semblait plus occupée à flirter qu'autre chose. Ce que les femmes pouvaient être stupides ! Elle ne voyait pas qu'il ne se reflétait pas dans le miroir derrière ? Pas étonnant que les vampires aient la vie aussi facile avec des idiotes pareille !

Soudainement, elle fut prise d'une violente vison se tenant la tête à deux mains, quand elle repris ses esprits elle était blottie contre le corps dur d'Angel.

« Cordy, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? », elle n'osait pas répondre, c'était impossible, elle avait du mal comprendre ou peut-être était-ce juste une fille qui lui ressemblait…

« Cordy, parle moi s'il te plaît ! »

« Buffy, c'était Buffy. »

« Quoi Buffy ? »

« Elle est vivante, Angel ! Et si tu n'arrives pas à temps, elle mourra de nouveau. »

…………………………

Quand Buffy revint à elle, elle était désorientée et chacun des os de son corps lui faisait atrocement mal. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Où était-elle ?

Elle allait essayé de se relever quand un cri strident se fit entendre, levant les yeux elle aperçu la chose la plus laide qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, un monstre immonde avançait vers elle. Mais les monstres n'existaient pas, n'est-ce pas ? Non, elle devait sûrement rêver.

Elle ferma les yeux et entendit un crissement de pneu puis quelqu'un qui courait. Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, un homme se tenait devant elle une épée ensanglantée à la main et la regardait totalement pétrifié.

« Buffy ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

C'est alors qu'elle senti vraiment la panique l'envahir, car elle n'avait pas compris jusqu'ici, mais elle ignorait totalement qui elle était…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2

Angel avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé ou plutôt un cauchemar. La femme devant lui pouvait être Buffy, la ressemblance était frappante mais sa force physique était une preuve accablante, il avait pu en témoigner quand il avait essayé de l'emmener à la voiture, elle s'était débattue fermement puis quand elle avait compris à quel point sa force était anormale, elle s'était écroulée de nouveau en pleurs et s'était laissée emporter à l'hypéron. D'un autre côté, cela pouvait aussi être un démon qui portait son visage…

Willow essayait présentement de lui parler, voir si elle pouvait réveiller en elle une étincelle qui raviverait sa mémoire mais jusqu'ici en vain et Angel perdait lentement pied sous les répercussions de son retour. Si c'était bien elle, pourquoi était- elle revenue ? Son amnésie était-elle temporaire ? Mais surtout, comment allait-il annoncer à ceux de Sunnydale que celle dont ils pleuraient la perte depuis cinq ans était de retour mais ne se rappelait plus de qui ils étaient ? Ça serait comme la perdre encore une fois et il savait qu'aucun d'eux n'y surviraient, en particulier Spike et Dawn. Ça lui avait pris des années pour être en accord avec le fait qu'autant qu'il avait pu l'aimer à un moment de sa vie, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait cru, il n'était pas sa famille, eux si. Tara, Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn et Spike. Quand il avait appris que le vampire était toujours à Sunnydale, il avait sauté dans sa voiture pour mettre fin à cette comédie sur le champ, ils avaient assez souffert, il n'avait pas voulu laisser Spike profiter de leur chagrin. Mais au lieu du vampire arrogant qu'il s'attendait à trouver, il avait découvert une autre personne. On aurait pu jurer que quelque chose s'était éteint à l'intérieur de lui et qui ne se rallumait qu'en présence de Dawn. C'était pour cette raison que Giles était parti, il n'arrivait pas à accepter les changements qui s'opéraient chez lui et son obstination ne faisait que renforcer les liens qui unissaient déjà Tara, Dawn et Spike, même au tout début de l'épreuve que fut la mort de Buffy.

Mais maintenant elle était de retour, seule, apeurée, désorientée, amnésique et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Willow regardait calmement la figure frêle de son amie, frisée sur elle-même au milieu du divan comme si elle souhaitait disparaître, soupirant doucement elle s'approcha une tasse de thé à la main.

« Buffy, je t'ai préparé une tasse de thé. »

La Tueuse leva la tête et accepta la tasse en silence. Willow fut frappée une nouvelle fois par sa jeunesse, elle n'avait pas vieillit du tout. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne parle.

« Merci… Willow, c'est ça ? Tout ça est si frustrant, les souvenirs sont là juste sur le bord de ma mémoire mais ils refusent de sortir ! Est-ce que toi et moi nous sommes amies depuis longtemps ? »

« Je dirais environ douze ans, on s'est connu à l'école, Xander, toi et moi nous étions inséparables. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'homme qui m'a trouvé……… Angel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait surpris, il me regardait comme si il voyait un fantôme… »

« Aucun d'entre nous n'a eu de tes nouvelles depuis cinq ans. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Ok ce n'était pas une réponse facile, elle pouvait difficilement lui dire qu'une déesse folle avait essayé de détruire le monde en utilisant le sang de sa sœur qui en fait n'était pas vraiment sa sœur mais une clé mystique et qu'elle avait du sacrifier sa vie pour les sauver ! Non, elle devait trouver une réponse plus facile qui ne serait pas un mensonge mais ni l'entière vérité non plus.

« Disons qu'il y avait eu des moments très éprouvants dans ta vie, ton petit ami t'avait quitté, le décès de ta mère, une personne en avait après ta sœur… Un soir tu es sortie, et aucun de nous n'a reçu de tes nouvelles depuis. »

« Je suis une lâche alors ? », dit-elle déprimée.

« Non ! Bien sur que non ! Les choses étaient seulement très compliquées… Écoute, j'ignore ce qui t'est arrivé mais je peux te jurer que tu n'es pas une lâche, au contraire, tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. », Buffy regarda intensément la femme devant elle, essayant de voir si elle lui racontait un mensonge mais elle avait l'air sincère.

« Tu dis que j'ai une sœur ? »

« Oui, Dawn. Elle a dix neuf ans maintenant, elle vit dans votre ancienne maison avec Spike et Tara, ils ont vraiment pris soin d'elle tu sais, comme des parents auraient fait. »

Buffy se massa doucement les tempes, toute cette histoire lui donnait la migraine.

« Je suis désolée, je suis fatiguée je crois. »

« Oh mon Dieu, bien sur ! Tu as sûrement besoin de repos ! Angel t'a fait préparer une chambre, suis moi. »

Elle accompagna Buffy jusqu'à la suite qui lui avait été attribuée, elle lui montra où se trouvait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, brosse à dent, vêtements propres etc., et la laissa tranquille.

Buffy regardait la pièce autour d'elle d'un air absent, tout était si confus mais étrangement la panique qui semblait l'envahir depuis les dernières heures diminuait peu à peu, elle se sentait en sécurité avec ces gens un peu comme si son inconscient savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance.

Beaucoup de choses restaient sans réponses, pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie laissant sa sœur derrière elle ? Quelle était la chose qui l'avait attaqué plus tôt ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi forte ?

Mais pour l'instant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, prendre une douche et dormir, demain elle chercherait des réponses.

…………………………….

Aussitôt que Willow fut redescendue, Angel l'interrogea :

« Alors, on est bien sur que c'est elle ? »

« Oui, j'ai fait des relevés magiques tandis que nous parlions, elle est belle et bien Buffy. Mais la question est comment est-ce possible ? Je l'ai vu mourir Angel, elle ne devrait pas être ici. »

« Je sais, mais il semble qu'aucun de nous ait tendance à rester mort très longtemps… Nous devons leur dire Willow. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai si peur, Dawn a eu tellement de chagrin après son départ… Et si elle n'était parmi nous que temporairement ? »

« C'est un risque que nous devons prendre et en plus peut-être que si elle est entourée de tout ceux qu'elle aime, la mémoire lui reviendra. »

« Ça doit être une expérience horrible de ne plus savoir qui l'ont est… »

« Nous trouverons une solution, je te le promet. »

……………………………….

La maison était calme sur Revello, Dawn était montée parler à son petit-ami au téléphone et Spike était parti porter Xander, Tara était en train de regarder la télévision quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Sincèrement, je me demande pourquoi je me donne la peine de prolonger sa vie à cet idiot ! C'est de l'acharnement thérapeutique. J'aurais du le laisser rentrer à pied, il aurait été plus utile comme casse croûte pour un vampire, il vit dans une vraie porcherie ! », annonça-t-il d'un ton dégoûté à son arrivée.

« C'est peut-être du au fait qu'il ne vit pas avec deux femmes comme toi ! Qui te traitent comme un roi et ramassent derrière toi ! »

Il se mit à rire avant de s'asseoir près d'elle et de l'enlacer. Les dernières années avaient créé une intimité entre eux, le fait de vivre ensemble, de prendre la responsabilité de l'éducation de Dawn, des frais liés à la maison, les factures d'hôpital de Joyce avaient pris la majorité de son assurance vie, ils avaient conservé le reste pour une partie des études de Dawn. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons de la rupture entre Tara et Willow. Tara avait abandonné ses études pour aller sur la marché du travail, Spike qui vivait au sous sol avait accepté un emploi de barman au Bronze les jeudi et vendredi, ainsi que des contrats pour les enquêtes Angel en free lance mais Willow avait refusé de laisser tomber ses études prétextant qu'ils pourraient se servir de la magie pour payer les factures et Spike et Tara avait mis leur veto. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient front commun contre Willow mais ce ne fut pas la dernière. Quand elle avait quitté la maison pour aller vivre à L.A, son départ fut reçu comme un soulagement, la vie était devenue insupportable et Dawn commençait à en ressentir les répercussions. Aucun d'eux ne croyait plus jamais recevoir de ses nouvelles mais plusieurs mois plus tard, elle avait frappé à leur porte à nouveau demandant pardon, bien qu'elle contrôle mieux son besoin magique la fille qu'ils avaient connu n'existait plus et personne n'était vraiment à l'aise avec ce fait, mais elle faisait toujours partie de leur famille.

Quand les enquêtes de Spike se mirent à être assez payantes pour qu'il puisse prendre en charge le ménage, il avait convaincu Tara de rependre ses études. Ils agissaient comme un vieux couple marié et Dawn adorait les taquiner à ce sujet mais c'était la vérité, ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre une immense tendresse qui allait beaucoup plus profondément qu'une simple amitié, non c'était une chose que seuls deux personnes très proches peuvent éprouver. Ils avaient su faire abstraction de leurs corps pour laisser leurs esprits se rejoindre.

« Elle compte toujours partir en week-end avec l'idiot dont elle s'est entichée ? », demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais bien que oui. »

« Donc je n'ai plus rien à dire tout à coup, c'est ça ? », lui dit-il amer.

« Spike, bien sur que si, mais elle doit aussi prendre des décisions d'elle-même, c'est ça qu'on appelle grandir. »

« On devrait l'inviter à dîner, après tout je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, si il doit faire partie de notre famille il doit s'intégrer, non ? »

« N'y pense même pas ! Si tu ne l'as vu qu'une seule fois, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison justement ! », Tara se mit a rire à son regard boudeur.

« Tu peux être un tel bébé parfois ! », lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Dawn qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

« Spike fait l'enfant ! », répondit Tara.

« Oh, rien de nouveau alors ! », dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

« Hey ! », protesta-t-il.

« Quoi ? Tu oublies que je t'ai vu te chamailler avec le voisin d'à côté ? Tout ça parce que tu croyais qu'il volait les roses de maman ! »

« Je suis sur que c'est lui quand même ! », il croisa les bras sur la défensive.

« Spike ! Il a dix ans ! », lui fit remarquer Tara.

« Justement, que faisait-il dehors après le coucher du soleil ? Je vous le dit, ce gamin est mauvais, je suis sur qu'il est un démon ou quelque chose de la sorte ! »

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone.

« Résidence de Spike et ses femmes. », il avait commencé à faire ce genre de chose quand Dawn avait eu son premier petit ami car ça la mettait dans une rage folle, mais maintenant c'était devenu une habitude idiote en quelque sorte qu'il avait conservé uniquement car ça donnait des palpitations à Giles quand il appelait pour prendre des nouvelles.

« Angélus, que nous vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? »

Spike se figea, il savait qu'Angel continuait à parler mais il n'entendait plus rien.

Une seule chose résonnait dans son esprit, Buffy était toujours en vie.

……………………………………

Buffy rêvait, elle était dans un cimetière, l'air autour d'elle était épais empreint de danger, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Une silhouette vêtu d'un long manteau en cuir, les cheveux blond presque blanc s'approcha d'elle, mais son visage n'était pas humain, ses yeux était jaunes et luisant mais elle n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, quand il fut debout devant elle, elle étira sa main pour toucher son visage et il changea comme par magie sous son contact pour reprendre des traits humains. Quand il lui parla, sa voix était douce…

« Tu dois te rappeler amour, il est enfin temps que tu rentres à la maison. », lui murmura-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas comment… », Lui répondit-elle apeurée.

« Si, tu le sais. », et son visage repris les traits du monstre, « Nous portons tous un masque, tu dois seulement laisser tomber le tien. », il s'évanouit comme par magie et elle se retrouva seule au milieu du cimetière de nouveau.

Buffy se réveilla en sursaut en criant. Ça lui pris quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'était un nom qu'elle hurlait, celui de l'homme du cimetière…

Spike.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

(Certains dialogues sont tirés d'un épisode de la saison 5.)

Après son rêve Buffy avait fixé le plafond incapable de retrouver le sommeil, elle mourrait d'envie d'en parler à quelqu'un mais d'une façon ou d'une autre elle avait le pressentiment que les gens le prendraient très mal si elle avouait que la première chose qu'elle s'était rappelé de son ancienne vie soit cet homme. Alors elle avait fixé le plafond en espérant que d'autres bribes de sa vie lui reviendraient en mémoire mais sans succès et chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux c'était son visage qu'elle voyait.

Finalement, elle fini par se rendormir et elle rêva de nouveau.

Elle avançait dans un cimetière, la colère bouillait dans ses veines. Comment avait il osé ? D'une façon ou d'une autre elle savait qu'il était responsable. Elle arriva devant une crypte et donna un solide coup de pied à la porte avant d'entrer, il était assis sur un cercueil en train de se mettre du vernis à ongles, il l'a regarda des pieds à la tête un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

« Salut rayon de soleil… Tu es venue pour les oeufs et le bacon ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle tira brutalement le couvercle du cercueil, ce qui fit tomber Spike à l'intérieur.  
Il la regarde en colère montrant ses doigts :

« Fais attention ! ils ne sont pas secs ! »

Enragée, elle poussa le couvercle en pierre et coinça Spike contre le mur.

« Comment as-tu pu la laisser le découvrir comme ça ?! Dans un livre et du papier ! Tu me détestes à ce point là ?! », lui demanda-t-elle énervée.

« Je n'ai fait que l'accompagner ! Comment j'aurais pu le savoir, qu'elle était une espèce de clef mystique ?! Personne ne s'est donné la peine de me prévenir ! », lui répondit-il outré.

« Tu aurais pu l'en empêcher. », lui répliqua-t-elle en colère.

« Oui, comme d'habitude… Dès que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond c'est la faute de Spike ! J'ai un scoop pour toi, ma belle… », il se leva et jeta brutalement le couvercle du cercueil sur le côté, « Si ta sœur veut se sauver au milieu de la nuit, elle y arrivera tôt ou tard. Alors j'ai pensé qu'elle serait plus en sécurité avec un méchant pour veiller sur elle ! »

Elle le toisa froidement, toujours énervée.

« Elle n'aurait pas dû l'apprendre de cette manière. »

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas lui cacher éternellement ? Peut-être que si tu avais été plus honnête avec elle dès le départ, tu n'essaierais pas de te donner bonne conscience en venant t'en prendre à moi ! »

Elle sorti de la crypte vexée, mais cette fois sa colère était dirigée vers elle car elle savait qu'une fois de plus il avait raison.

Mais qui était-il ? Dans son premier rêve elle avait ressenti une grande passion un sentiment très fort pour lui, mais dans ce rêve elle semblait le détester avec chaque fibre de son être. Une seule chose était identique, dans les deux cas elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer.

………………………

« Tu es sur que c'est bien ce qu'il t'a dit ? », lui demanda Tara pour ce qui lui semblait la millième fois.

Une fois qu'il avait pu bouger de nouveau, il avait raccroché le téléphone ne se souciant pas qu'Angel parlait toujours à l'autre bout et répéta à Tara ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait trouvée dans une ruelle en train de se faire attaquer et que Willow est sur à 100 que c'est bien elle. »

« En train de se faire attaquer ? Est-ce qu'elle a perdu ses pouvoirs ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai du mal à imaginer Buffy en détresse. », lui dit-elle d'un ton secoué.

Il se tourna vers Dawn qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé une parole depuis qu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle.

« Ça va ma puce ? »

« Elle est en vie ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue avant Spike ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle m'en veut ? »

« T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi t'en voudrait-elle ? », demanda Tara lui frottant le dos doucement.

« Car c'est a cause de moi que tout ça est arrivé ! Elle n'aurait pas sauter si je n'avais pas existé, le fait que je vive est une erreur, vous le savez et je le sais, les moines m'ont créer pour empêcher Glory de rentrer chez elle ! Maintenant que la menace n'est plus, j'aurais du être détruite. », répondit-elle tristement.

« Ne dit plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ! », lui ordonna Spike en colère, « J'ignore pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue ici mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi, ton existence ne serra jamais une erreur ! »

« Mais regarde autour de toi ! Tara et toi avez mis vos vies en suspend pour vous occupez de moi, tu l'aimais tellement que tu n'as eu de relation avec personne depuis sa mort, par ma faute tu as perdu l'amour de ta vie et Tara la sienne ! »

« Écoute moi Dawn, car je ne le dirai pas deux fois, oui j'ai aimé ta sœur et je l' aime toujours mais c'est toi et Tara les amour de ma vie et jamais je ne regretterai que tu sois entrée dans ma vie. », lui dit Spike en lui caressant doucement la joue.

« Et tu n'as rien à voir avec le départ de Willow, c'est elle qui n'acceptait pas la situation. Ne te sent jamais coupable pour ses erreurs à elle et tout comme Spike, c'est vous deux les amours de ma vie, nous sommes une famille, tu te rappelles ? », Dawn hocha doucement la tête.

« Est-ce qu'il ta dit autre chose ? », demanda Tara à Spike.

« Je n'ai pas écouté le reste et j'ai raccroché avant qu'il ne puisse finir. »

« Tu devrais rappeler. », au même moment le téléphone sonna de nouveau et cette fois c'est Tara qui pris le combiné.

« Oui ?.. Oh, Angel ! Oui il vient de m'annoncer la nouvelle, oui je sais qu'il manque toujours de manière… », malgré la situation Spike se mit à rire. C'était bien Angel, ils venaient tous d'apprendre que Buffy était toujours en vie et il se mettait en colère car il lui avait raccrocher au nez !

« Je sais que nous devons lui dire. », continuait Tara et Spike compris qu'ils devaient parler de Xander.

« Amnésique, tu dis ? Elle ne se rappelle vraiment d'aucun d'entre nous ? »

Spike sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine pour sa petite fille, sa sœur était de retour mais pour elle ils étaient tous des étrangers, il aurait aimé que pour une fois, juste une fois, les choses soient faciles pour elle. Il la serra contre lui pour lui donner du confort et Dawn blottit sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Oui, nous viendrons à Los Angeles dès que possible. Est-ce que tu appelles Giles ou je m'en charge ?…… Merci, je crois que c'est mieux que ça soit toi qui lui annonce, nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes lui et moi. », et elle raccrocha.

« Angel va prévenir Giles. Il voudra sûrement venir voir de lui-même. », Giles n'avait jamais vu d'un bon œil que Spike soit responsable de l'éducation de Dawn. Tara et lui avaient eu plusieurs arguments sur le sujet et maintenant ils se parlaient à peine. L'ancien Observateur croyait qu'elle faisait une erreur en le laissant vivre avec elles et elle lui en voulait d'être toujours sur le dos de son ami, il ne parlait qu'à Dawn désormais ce qui faisait grandement son affaire ainsi que celle de Spike, par contre il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais compris, si il croyait que Dawn était en danger à ce point, pourquoi n'était-il pas resté pour se charger de son éducation lui-même ?

« Tu as dit qu'elle était amnésique ? », lui demanda Spike.

« Oui, Angel dit qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien et que sa force semble lui faire peur. », il soupira tristement.

« Au moins nous avons la réponse à pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue nous voir… Je vais appeler Xander. », annonça Dawn et elle se leva pour aller l'appeler dans la cuisine.

« Nous partons quand ? », demanda-t-il en regardant Dawn s'éloigner.

« Dès que possible. Je vais préparer nos sacs. », elle se leva pour monter à l'étage.

« D'accord, je vais rester avec elle voir si elle veut parler encore.. »

« D'accord. »

………………………..

Le voyage jusqu'à Los Angeles se fit dans un silence pesant seulement entrecoupé par les remarques de Xander.

« Comment peut-elle être amnésique ? Je veux dire, elle n'a pas juste disparue dans l'air, nous avons vu son corps, nous l'avons mise en terre, elle est peut être un zombie. », rajouta-t-il légèrement paniqué à l'idée de devoir tuer son amie car elle était un zombie.

« Elle n'est pas un zombie, imbécile ! », répliqua Spike en colère, « Et cesse de dire des inepties, tu me donne la migraine ! »

« Désolé votre seigneurie, mais ma meilleure amie que je croyais morte est soudain en vie ! Il est normal que je sois secoué ! », lui dit-il sèchement et Dawn lui serra doucement la main.

« Bien sur que oui, moi aussi j'ai de la difficulté à vraiment réaliser. », lui dit Dawn.

« C'est normal petite, mais toi au moins tu ne jacasses pas dans le vide ! », lui répondit Spike affectueusement.

Xander se contenta de lui faire un doigt d'honneur pour qu'il puisse le voir dans le rétroviseur et puis Dawn posa la question que personne n'avait osé poser jusqu'ici :

« Vous croyez que sa mémoire reviendra ? Je veux dire, et si c'était permanent, un effet de sa résurrection ? »

« Nous trouverons une solution Dawnie, je te le promet. », répondit Tara.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris le retour de sa sœur, Dawn était redevenue l'adolescente timide et bordée d'insécurités qu'elle était après la mort de Buffy, Spike et Tara auraient donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver la Dawn sure d'elle qui voulait partir en week-end avec son amoureux et dépassait le couvre feu.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'Hyperion, tout le monde les attendait et Willow couru faire une étreinte à Xander et Dawn dès qu'ils passèrent la porte. Elle était toujours un peu distante avec Spike et Tara, même si c'était du passé elle était toujours un peu jalouse de la relation qu'il y avait entre eux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela légèrement malsain.

De son coté, Angel alla toute suite saluer Spike.

« Alors ? Comment prend t-elle la chose ? », lui demanda-t-il tout bas en regardant Dawn.

« Elle est déstabilisée et elle se sent à nouveau coupable de sa mort. Vous avez trouvé la raison de son retour ? »

« Non. Wesley cherche toujours mais il croit malheureusement que la seule qui détient la réponse est Buffy elle-même. »

« Et si elle ne retrouve pas la mémoire, nous resterons pour toujours dans le néant. », fini-t-il à sa place.

« Exactement. »

« Je peux te dire tout suite que Giles n'aimera pas cela du tout, le connaissant il trouvera une façon de me blâmer pour la situation. »

« Ça ne s'est toujours pas amélioré entre vous deux ? »

« Non et honnêtement, c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Ma priorité est Dawn, j'ignore comment elle réagira quand elle va vraiment la revoir. »

……………………..

Buffy rêvait toujours, elle était à nouveau dans ce cimetière mais il faisait jour et une jeune adolescente l'accompagnait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne rentre pas dans ta petite tête ? crypte + vampire mauvais ! », lui dit-elle en colère.

« Parce que c'est Spike ? », répondit l'adolescente d'un ton condescendant.  
« Aller rendre visite à Spike, ça n'est pas cool tu sais Dawn. C'est dangereux et... écœurant. »

Dawn eut soudain un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

« Je ne trouve pas Spike écœurant. »

« Alors il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux ! », elle remarqua le sourire de Dawn, s'arrêta et croisa ses bras.

« Tu es amoureuse de lui ? », lui demanda t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

« N'importe quoi ! », lui dit-elle outrée, « Mais... sa couleur de cheveux est cool et en plus j'adore son style de fringues ! Et il ne me traite pas comme une extra-terrestre ! », rajouta-t-elle sérieusement.

« Dawn, c'est un tueur ! Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de quelque chose qui... qui est mort, mauvais et vampirique ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu es sortie avec Angel pendant trois ans ? »

« Angel est différent. Il a une âme, lui. »

«Et Spike a une puce. Y'a pas de différence. »  
« Je refuse d'entendre ça ! », lui dit-elle énervée.

Elle soupira et essaya de se calmer.

« Spike est un monstre. C'est clair ? Et puis d'abord, tu n'as que quatorze ans ! »

« J'aime passer du temps avec lui, où est le mal ? Et même si j'étais amoureuse, il serait incapable de le remarquer ! Trop occupé par toi ! »

« Tu pourrais expliquer ? », lui demanda-t-elle légèrement paniquée.  
« Spike est amoureux de toi. », lui lança Dawn avant de continuer son chemin la laissant figée sur place.

Elle se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut le cœur battant. Quand elle arriva enfin à contrôler sa respiration, elle compris ce qui l'avait réveillé?

Ils étaient ici.

Dawn et _lui _étaient ici.

……………………………

Elle se leva en vitesse et enfila des vêtements. Après s'être brossé les cheveux, elle s'aventura dans les escaliers. Ils étaient tous dans le lobby parlant calmement et Buffy le vit toute suite, il était dos à elle et le manteau en cuir était remplacé par une veste en jeans, mais elle savait que c'était lui. Dawn fut la première à la voir.

« Buffy ? », articula-t-elle doucement comme si elle avait peur qu'elle s'évanouisse dans le néant. Elle regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux, elle avait vraiment grandi depuis la scène de son rêve mais elle savait que c'était elle.

« Dawnie ? », quand elle entendit son nom, Dawn se mit à courir et la serra dans ses bras, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, mais elle fut brutalement retirée de l'étreinte et une voix suspicieuse se fit entendre :

« Angélus, je croyais qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien. », elle leva les yeux surpris vers la voix et fut prise de vertige quand elle sentit deux bras forts l'entourer avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et ne sombre dans l'inconscience.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Quand Buffy revint à elle, elle nota toute suite qu'elle était installée sur quelque chose de moelleux, un divan sûrement, et qua sa tête reposait sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Une main calme lui flattait doucement les cheveux, une odeur de jasmin vint chatouiller ses narines lui donnant une impression de déjà vu, ce n'était pas un souvenir à proprement parler mais plutôt un sentiment. La confiance, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait, elle savait au plus profond de son âme que cette femme ne la blesserait jamais, ne la trahirait jamais. Elle laissa ses yeux fermés profitant de l'accalmie qui s'offrait à elle et écouta les conversations autour.

« Spike, tu dois te calmer. », disait la femme.

« Je suis désolé Tara, mais quand il s'agit de Dawn je suis rarement calme, et tu le sais ! »

« Peut-être qu'elle commence à retrouver la mémoire. », argumenta Dawn, « Me voir a peut-être déclenché un souvenir… »

« Peu importe, tu ne t'approches pas d'elle tant que je n'ai pas tiré tout cela au clair. »

« J'ai fait un rêve. », Buffy senti tous les regards sur elle quand elle parla. Elle s'assied doucement, les mains sur les genoux comme une petite fille sage jouant avec un fil de ses jeans, « C'est là que j'ai su qui elle était. »

« Quel genre de rêve ? », demanda la femme qui s'appelait Tara.

« J'étais dans un cimetière, et Dawn et moi avions un argument par rapport au fait qu'elle était allée te visiter à ta crypte après ses cours. », Spike la regarda surpris.

« Tu sais ce que je suis ? », Buffy haussa les épaules.

« Un vampire ? Oui je sais, les rêves me l'ont montré. », Répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

« Je me rappelle de ce jour, tu étais en colère, me disant que Spike n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, tu croyais que j'étais amoureuse de lui ! », lui dit Dawn en riant.

« Oui, et c'est là que tu m'as dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. », un silence lourd accueillit ses dernières paroles et Spike regarda le sol gêné.

« J'ai aussi rêvé de toi, Spike. »

« De moi ? », demanda-t-il surpris.

« Oui, nous étions dans un cimetière et tu es venu vers moi et tu m'as dit qu'il était temps que je rentre enfin à la maison. »

« De quoi d'autre as-tu rêvé ? », demanda Willow curieuse.

« De Spike et moi. Je l'accusais d'avoir laissé Dawn découvrir sa véritable identité. »

« Quelle identité ? », demanda Spike inquiet de la tournure que prenait la conversation, il mit son bras autour de Dawn d'un geste protecteur.

« Qu'elle est une clef magique et moi une Tueuse, par contre je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ces mots veulent vraiment dire. »

Willow eut l'air fortement déplu par le fait que seulement Spike et Dawn soient apparus dans ses rêves et Angel décida qu'il était temps que chacun se repose, demain amènerait beaucoup plus de question surtout avec l'arrivée de Giles.

« Je crois que nous devrions tous nous reposer. »

« Angel a raison. », ajouta Cordélia, « Les choses seront plus faciles à tête reposée. », tout le monde accepta sans hésiter.

« Xander, Dawn, Spike, Tara, venez je vais vous montrer vos chambres. », leur dit Angel.

« Une seule chambre suffira pour nous. », intervint Spike.

« C'est ridicule, voyons ! Nous avons des tas de chambres de libre ! », argumenta Willow.

« Tara et Dawn ne sortent pas de ma vue. », lui dit Spike d'un ton sec.

« Peut-être devrais-tu leur demander leur avis ! », rétorqua Willow.

« Ça suffit, Willow ! Je suis d'accord avec Spike. De toute façon, je doute que l'un d'entre nous trouve le sommeil si nous sommes séparés. », lui dit Tara doucement ne voulant pas la froisser, les prochains jours seraient assez pénibles comme cela.

Dawn, elle, se contenta de se blottir encore plus contre Spike, moulant pratiquement son corps au sien. Elle semblait si fragile qu'Angel se demanda si le retour de sa sœur n'était pas une épreuve de trop pour la jeune femme.

« Tu viens avec nous, Xander ? », lui demanda Spike.

« Non, ça va aller, merci. Je crois que je vais rester ici un moment. », Spike haussa les épaules et il souleva Dawn dans ses bras comme si elle était une plume.

« Repose moi ! Je ne suis pas faite de verre, voyons ! », lui dit-elle en riant, mais Spike l'ignora.

Ils montèrent tous les trois le grand escalier sans s'occuper de personne. Willow les regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je déteste, quand ils agissent comme si ils étaient un couple et Dawn leur bébé ! », ronchonna-t-elle.

« Ils sont un couple, en quelque sorte. », rétorqua Xander, « Ils forment une famille. »

« Et toi, tu en fait partie bien sur ! », rétorqua-t-elle méchamment.

« Oui, en effet. Tu es partie Willow, alors ne t'attend pas à ce que les choses n'aient pas changé. Giles et toi vous vous attendez à ce que tout soit comme avant, que Spike soit relégué aux oubliettes dès que vous apparaissez, mais la vie ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. Spike a tenu cette famille à bout de bras dans les dernières années, il nous a empêché de sombrer. C'est lui qui a permis que Dawn puisse rester avec nous, que Tara puisse continuer ses études, il s'est occupé d'elles quand rien ne l'obligeait à le faire. Il a agit comme un père pour Dawn, comme un mari pour Tara et un ami pour moi, alors ne juge pas le lien qui nous uni, c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu en faire partie ! »

« J'aimerais juste une fois que tu essaies de te mettre dans notre peau et que tu cesses de le défendre ! Où est le Xander président du club anti-Spike que je connaissais ? », le supplia-t-elle.

« Il a grandi et s'est trouvé forcer de voir au-delà de ses préjugés. J'ai cessé de juger les gens par leur passé, je me fie au présent maintenant, c'est un choix beaucoup plus judicieux. »

Willow ne répondit rien, elle tourna les talons et quitta le lobby. Il y avait une faille entre elle et Xander maintenant et malheureusement rien ne semblait pouvoir la remplir.

Buffy avait observé la scène devant elle en silence, quand Willow eut disparue elle s'adressa à Xander :

« Est-ce que mon départ a été difficile pour Dawn ? », la question fit sursauter Xander qui avait oublié la présence de Buffy.

« Pendant des jours elle à peine dormi et quand elle y parvenait, elle était aux prises avec d'affreux cauchemars, ses traits étaient tiré, elle refusait de se nourrir, elle piquait des colères et aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait la calmer, elle réclamait sans cesse Spike et seule Tara semblait pouvoir l'approcher ce qui était surprenant puisqu'elle ne faisait pas partie de notre vie depuis très longtemps. Et puis une nuit, Tara s'est mise en colère et a exigé que nous allions chercher Spike. Bien sur Giles et moi avons fortement protesté, nous avions fait en sorte qu'il n'ait plus accès à la maison après que tu sois partie mais devant son obstination et les cris de Dawn nous avons du céder. Dès qu'il est entré dans sa chambre, Dawn a couru se blottir dans ses bras en sanglotant, il l'a porté jusqu'à son lit et il s'est installé près d'elle lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille. Tara s'est installée de l'autre côté et lui a flatté les cheveux et elle s'est toute suite endormie. C'est alors que j'ai su que nous ne pourrions plus se débarrasser de lui et que j'ai commencé à accepter l'inévitable. Il s'est installé au sous sol et Tara et lui ont pris l'éducation de Dawn en main, en quelques jours elle avait recommencé à manger et était retourner en cours. Elle dormait mieux, mais seulement car Tara et Spike dormaient avec elle. Ils s'endormaient dans ton ancien lit avec Dawn blottie entre eux. Et puis comme les jours passaient, Dawn est redevenue peu à peu l'adolescente qu'elle était et leur vie de famille a pris forme, Tara et Spike ont toute suite formé un tout s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre et prenant les décisions pour l'éducation de Dawn ensemble et comme c'était les deux seules personnes qu'elle acceptait d'écouter, ça tombait sous le sens. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Willow semble tellement fâchée de tout cela ? », elle essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux mais aussi de gérer le sentiment de jalousie qui s'était emparé d'elle depuis qu'elle avait vu Spike et Tara ensemble.

« Willow et Tara formaient un couple à l'époque, et je crois qu'elle n'a pas supporté le fait que Tara tisse des liens aussi fort avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait l'impression que son avis n'était jamais pris en compte. »

« Oh, donc Tara et Spike ne sont pas ensemble ? », demanda-t-elle timidement.

« C'est compliqué. J'ignore si il y a quelque chose de physique entre eux, mais je sais qu'il s'aiment tendrement. »

« Est-ce que Dawn avait raison ? Est-ce que Spike était amoureux de moi ? »

« Oui, il t'aimait. Ton départ l'a anéanti comme chacun d'entre nous, même moi je ne pouvais pas le nier. », et il se mit à rire. Buffy la regarda étrangement, « C'est juste que si tu m'avais posé cette question il y a cinq ans, j'aurais nié que ça soit même possible et je me rend compte que je n'étais pas un très bon ami quand il en venait à tes affaires de cœur et je m'en excuse. »

« Tu sais, j'aimerais t'en vouloir mais comme je ne m'en rappelle pas, je vais passer l'éponge. », lui dit-elle taquine, « Xander, est-ce que tu crois qu'il m'aime toujours ? »

« Ça Buffy, il n'y a que lui qui puisse te répondre. Jusqu'à ce soir, aucun d'entre nous ne croyait jamais te revoir. »

Buffy se tue un instant et puis prenant une grande respiration elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis partie ? Personne ne semble vouloir répondre a cette question, si j'étais une personne si extraordinaire que cela, pourquoi est-ce que je vous ai abandonné ? »

« Ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? », demanda-t-il surpris.

« Non. Willow m'a dit qu'une nuit je suis partie et que je n'ai donné aucune nouvelle depuis. »

« Buffy, tu es décédée cette nuit là. Tu es tombée du haut d'une tour, nous t'avons mise en terre et pour une raison que nous ignorons tous, tu es de retour. »

Buffy se mit à secouer la tête incapable d'accepter cette idée.

« C'est impossible ! Les gens ne reviennent pas des morts ! Encore moins cinq ans plus tard ! »

« J'aimerais te dire que tu as raison, mais dans notre monde ce n'est pas la chose la plus étrange qui soit arrivée. »

« Et Spike et Angel sont des vampires ? »

« Oui. », dit-il hochant la tête.

« Et toi, tu es humain. »

« A 100 ! Et si tu demandes à Spike ou Cordy, ils te diront que je suis aussi 100 imbécile ! », lui dit-il en riant.

Buffy le regardait fixement se demandant pourquoi cette nouvelle ne la choquait pas plus que cela, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité donc elle se contenta de lui poser une autre question :

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je dois savoir ? »

« Tu as beaucoup de temps devant toi ? »

« Il semble que oui puisque techniquement je viens de renaître… Maintenant que j'y pense, si je n'ai pas le même corps puisque l'autre est sous terre, est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis toujours vierge ? »

Xander se mit à rougir péniblement.

« Ok, tu poseras cette question à Tara, ce n'est vraiment pas mon domaine. »

« D'accord ! Alors éclaire moi sur ma vie. Qui est Buffy Summers au juste ? »


	5. Chapter 5

J'espère que tu vas écrire cette nuit que je puisse lire la suite demain matin :)

A bientôt,

Olivia

Chapitre 5

Buffy et Xander avaient discuté jusqu'à l'aube, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui racontait un récit d'aventures, seulement c'était elle l'héroïne. Il lui avait tout dit, de son arrivée à Sunnydale, le divorce de ses parents, son histoire d'amour intense mais tragique avec Angel, le nombre de fois que Spike avait voulu lui faire la peau et la puce qui avait tout changé, comment il était passé d'ennemi dangereux au parasite de service et puis l'allié. De comment Dawn était apparue dans leur vie. Il lui a aussi parlé tendrement du groupe qu'ils formaient Willow, Giles, lui même et elle, le Scooby original comme il l'appelait. Il parla aussi des autres qui s'y étaient ajouté, ceux qui étaient toujours là et ceux qui les avaient quitté, comme sa mère, Kendra, Mlle Calendar… Quand le soleil pointa à l'horizon, elle aurait pu avoir un doctorat en Buffy Summers, c'est de cette façon que Spike les trouva assis à une table riant d'une anecdote que Xander lui racontait ou il avait été victime de syphilis et que les esprits d'indiens vengeurs essayaient de les tuer.

« Harris ! Je suis passé à ta chambre et j'ai vu que tu n'y avais pas dormi alors je suis venu voir si mon rêve s'était enfin réalisé et que tu avais été victime d'une mort subite. », Xander n'était pas dupe, le vampire avait été voir comment il allait et avait soudainement paniqué de trouver son lit vide. Un Spike protecteur pouvait être surprenant au début, mais à la longue on s'y habituait ! Donc Xander avait cessé de paniquer et d'imaginer qu'il venait le tuer quand il le trouvait en pleine nuit fixant silencieusement la fenêtre de son appartement après la mort de Buffy, il s'était mis en tête que c'était à lui de combler le vide laissé par son absence. Mais étant ce qu'il était par nature, c'est-à-dire compulsif et impulsif, il poussait sa protection à des niveaux extrêmes.

« Désolé mon vieux, pas de Xander au menu aujourd'hui ! »

« Comme si je voudrais de ton sang de toute façon ! Il doit être bourré de cholestérol avec toutes les pizzas que tu manges ! »

Buffy écoutait l'échange entre eux en riant, Xander lui avait expliqué l'alchimie qu'il partageait, ce que l'observateur extérieur pouvait prendre pour de la haine était en fait tout le contraire.

« Tu es venu voir si je n'avais pas mis mon plan diabolique à exécution ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement sachant qu'en effet de tous les gens ici Spike serait sûrement le plus dur à convaincre qu'elle soit inoffensive, ce qui était un revirement de situation plutôt comique quand on y pensait. Dans sa première vie, c'était lui qui avait du la convaincre qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, maintenant c'était son tour.

Il la regarda un instant avant de s'asseoir avec eux.

« Quelque chose comme ça. », ensuite il lui fit un sourire.

Pas tout à fait un sourire mais une ébauche.

« Mais ne dit à personne que j'étais inquiet pour cet imbécile. »

« Promis. Je te dirais bien que j'emmènerais ton secret dans ma tombe, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre j'ai tendance à ne pas rester morte très longtemps ! », il la regarda très sérieusement avant de lui dire d'une voix grave :

« Trop longtemps. Il te l'a dit ? », elle savait qu'il parlait de Xander.

« Oui, il m'a tout dit et je dois avouer que je suis soulagée d'enfin comprendre quelque chose, même si mes souvenirs ne sont toujours pas revenus. »

Il se tourna vers Xander.

« Heureusement que tu ne travailles pas pour la sécurité intérieure, tu aurais vendu nos secrets à l'ennemie en échange d'un jolie sourire ! »

« C'est sa vie, elle a droit de savoir. Tu ne crois toujours pas à ta théorie qu'elle est une espèce de démon ? ça devient une manie ma parole, tu vois le mal partout ! »

« Et on se demande pourquoi ! Je suis un vampire qui vit avec une clef qui ouvre une dimension infernale, une sorcière puissante et une espèce de parasite qui passe son temps à venir squatter dans mon salon et vider mon frigo ! Tout le monde à ma place verrait des conspirations partout ! »

« Eh ! Ne traite pas Clem de parasite ! C'est vrai qu'il est loin d'être très beau mais quand même, il est ton ami ! »

« Je parlais de toi triple andouille ! »

Buffy émit un bâillement très fort ce qui attira leur attention.

« Tu es fatiguée, Tueuse ? »

« Oui, je crois que je vais monter me coucher si ça ne vous gêne pas. »

« Pas du tout, je vais aller au lit moi aussi, la journée sera sûrement longue, Giles devrait arriver aujourd'hui et il aura sûrement mille questions ! », lui dit gentiment Xander, elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers les escaliers quand Spike l'arrêta :

« Buffy… », elle se retourna pour le regarder, « Passe une bonne nuit. »

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de continuer son chemin et Spike la regarda partir.

« Au moins, ça répond à ma question. », lui dit Xander.

« Laquelle ? »

« Si tu es toujours amoureux d'elle. Au fond de toi, tu sais que c'est bel et bien elle. »

« Je ne veux pas que Dawn souffre. »

« Tu ne peux pas la protéger de tout Spike, tu n'es pas Dieu. »

« Je sais. Si j'étais Dieu, elle ne nous aurait jamais quitté. »

…………………………….

Spike et Xander étaient montés toute suite après Buffy et Spike entra doucement dans la pièce qu'il partageait avec Tara et Dawn. Elles dormaient toujours à poings fermés. Dawn pelotonnée contre Tara comme une enfant effrayée, elle bougeait doucement dans son sommeil comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Dawn avait beau avoir le corps d'une femme, parfois on pouvait clairement distinguer qu'elle était humaine que depuis peu, sa maturité apparente cachait une lacune sérieuse pour ce qui était de gérer les émotions quelles qu'elles soient. C'était pour cette raison que Tara et lui jouaient aux parents poules avec elle, la surprotégeant quand quelque chose d'inhabituel frappait sa vie. Ce que Willow et Giles voyaient comme du contrôle était en fait la seule et unique façon pour qu'elle puisse pleinement s'épanouir, ça leur avait pris un certain temps à comprendre pourquoi elle passait de la femme à l'enfant en une fraction de seconde, ou encore totalement colérique dès que le moindre stress apparaissait dans sa vie. Ils l'avaient amené voir un psychologue qui diagnostiqua chez elle ce qu'on appelle des troubles anxieux, une maladie mentale qui peut nuire à son comportement, ses pensées rationnelles, sa gestion de ses émotions et même à sa santé physique.

Malheureusement, ni la thérapie ni la médication ne purent venir à bout du problème. Tara croyait fortement que c'était du à la façon dont elle avait été conçu, les moines étaient pressés et comme elle devait avoir une espérance de vie limitée, ils n'avaient pas porté attention à tous les détails, elle était en quelque sorte incomplète. À sa demande seulement Xander était au courant et comme les autres passaient que très peu de temps près d'elle, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en apercevoir et avaient été tenus dans l'ombre. Quand il se recoucha près d'elle, Dawn se calma automatiquement, son corps cessa de bouger et elle retomba dans un profond sommeil. Il lui embrassa doucement le front avant de la suivre dans le pays des rêves à nouveau. Xander avait raison, aujourd'hui allait être une dure journée avec Giles et ses milles question, mais surtout ses milles accusations.

………………………….

_Ses mains caressaient doucement la peau tendre de son cou avant de déboutonner son corsage, ses doigts tremblaient un peu comme si il n'avait jamais déshabillé une femme de sa vie, pourtant il n'y avait rien de plus faux. Elle pris sa main dans la sienne pour la stabiliser et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant d'embrasser chacun de ses doigts. Ensuite elle se déshabilla devant lui, langoureusement, sentant ses yeux sur sa peau lui donnant la chair de poule. Il enleva les siens méthodiquement presque de façon saccadée et quand ils furent nus ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau mais cette fois passionnément, se dévorant l'un l'autre essayant de retarder le plus possible le moment ou tout serait fini, ou ils devraient faire face au monde de nouveau._

_Ils firent l'amour maladroitement cette nuit là, comme deux adolescents, très vite submergés par le plaisir et ils jouirent en silence de peur de briser la magie si ils sortaient le moindre son et quand tout fut terminé, que les vêtements furent remis, que le lit fut refait, personne n'aurait pu dire ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce quelques minutes plus tôt, mais eux savait. La fin du monde pouvait peut être avoir lieu ce soir, mais ils venaient de partager quelque chose de précieux qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait cru possible. Pendant quelques heures, il avait été son phare dans la tempête quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher pour ne pas sombrer, il lui avait donné la force d'affronter ce qui allait venir et quand elle avait sauté, son seul regret était qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit à quel point elle l'aimait, lui qui en toute logique elle aurait du haïr._

Quand Buffy ouvrit ses yeux cette fois elle n'était pas apeurée, ni désorientée, au contraire, elle avait ressentit son amour à travers chaque pore de sa peau et elle savait qu'il était impossible qu'il est cessé de l'aimer.

……………………………..

Giles frottait ses verres pour ce qui lui semblait la millième fois depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de sa résurrection, il avait sauté dans le premier avion et maintenant il attendait la fin du vol le plus long de son existence. Il y avait tant de question sans réponses, comment était-ce arrivé ? Et pourquoi ? Était-elle toujours la même ? Angel avait parlé d'un manque de mémoire, allait-elle revenir comme avant ? Mais surtout, qui était responsable ? Il n'avait jamais aimé l'idée que Spike soit si près de toute la substance magique que possédait Tara, et un libre accès au magasin magique par la même occasion, il avait fort bien pu trouver une sorcière pour faire un charme de résurrection et de cette façon tirer Buffy d'un repos qu'elle avait plus que mérité… Et la réalité froide du monde dans lequel elle avait été ramenée de force lui avait fait perdre la mémoire, une protection en quelque sorte pour ne pas accepter la vérité. Il ignorait comment il s'y était pris, mais il était prêt à jurer que le vampire était responsable et il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour que Tara et Dawn acceptent cette éventualité si jamais elles finissaient par l'accepter. Ce n'était pas que le retour de Buffy ne le rendait pas heureux, au contraire, mais en le faisant il avait joué avec des forces dont il n'avait aucune idée et ils pouvaient tous être dans un grave danger.

Mais surtout, un jour Buffy retrouverait la mémoire, qui sait comment elle réagirait d'avoir été tirée du paradis ? Non, il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Spike de lui avoir enlevé le repos éternel, elle ne méritait pas ça, elle était une amazone, une guerrière, pas un jouet pour assouvir les fantasmes d'amour tordu d'un vampire. Il avait suffisamment pris de place dans leurs vies, il devait partir. Dawn était grande maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, il allait faire en sorte qu'il comprenne que ses services n'étaient plus nécessaires.

Cette parodie de famille avait assez durée.

…………………………

Dawn était descendue déjeuner, Spike pour sa part était dans la douche et Tara était restée pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. Elle était en train de refaire le lit quand il sorti de la salle de bain une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Tara regarda son torse musculaire où des gouttelettes d'eau descendaient doucement et ses cheveux humides en léchant doucement ses lèvres soudainement seches et s'assied au pied du lit le fixant.

« Ça va, amour ? », lui demanda t-il doucement.

«Oui, c'est juste que j'ai soudainement conscience à quel point nous sommes loin de la maison. »

« C'est vrai que cet endroit sent mystérieusement comme Angel de la cave au grenier, ça me lève le cœur. »

Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Non, je veux dire que quand nous sommes à la maison je ne me sens pas…», elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et regarda timidement au sol. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui mit délicatement un doigt sous le menton et la força à le regarder?

« Tu ne te sent pas quoi, Tara ? », lui demanda-t-il tendrement.

« Je ne me sent pas coupable de te désirer. », il lui caressa les cheveux délicatement passant un doigt sur ses lèvres pulpeuses

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, ma belle, nous sommes deux adultes parfaitement consentant et le reste ne regarde que nous. », il l'embrassa goûtant la saveur du dentifrice sur sa langue et elle gémit doucement l'entraînant avec elle. Il caressa doucement la peau douce de son ventre sous le t-shirt qu'elle portait montant jusqu'à ses seins fermes, caressant les monticules, frottant les mamelons qui se durcirent sous ses caresses. Quand le baiser cessa, elle lui murmura délicatement :

« La vie serait beaucoup plus simple si nous pouvions être amoureux. », il y avait une nostalgie dans sa voix et Spike comprenait trop bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Personne ne savait le confort que leur corps leur offraient, parfois même si c'était dans de rares occasions, c'était leur secret, leur façon de tenir le coup.

« Au moins, nous avons la chance de s'être trouvés, non ? »

« Tu as parfaitement raison. », et elle ne prononça plus un mot quand il remonta sa jupe et commença à explorer sa féminité, elle ferma les yeux et laissa les vagues de plaisirs la submerger.

………………..

Cordy regardait d'un air consterné Xander qui faisait des mouvements grotesques des bras comme un albatros trop gros pour pouvoir s'envoler mais qui essayait quand même. Décidément, la vie ne l'avait pas fait mûrir du tout, il était toujours le clown de service et cette fois c'était Buffy et Dawn son public, il essayait de leur raconter tout en mouvement une anecdote du temps passé où Buffy avait une fois de plus sauver le monde. Elle approcha doucement quand elle se rendit compte que c'était elle qu'il imitait de cette façon relatant l'épisode absolument dégoûtant de l'homme bestiole, d'ailleurs la seule mention de cet événement lui donnait envie de courir sous la douche et d'ensuite assassiner Spike.

« Xander, c'est loin d'être drôle ! J'ai toujours des marques étranges sur les pieds depuis cet incident ! », comme pour le prouver, elle enleva ses chaussures ou en effet ils purent admirer de minuscules marques de piqûres microscopiques qui ornaient son pied, mais Xander fut interloqué par la légère cicatrice au niveau de ses orteils qui elle se voyait beaucoup plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as aux orteils, Cori ? », lui demanda-t-il plus pour qu'elle change de sujet avant qu'elle se mette à se plaindre que par intérêt réel.

« Ça ? C'est un souvenir de mon opération. »

« Quelle opération ? »

« J'avais les orteils disproportionnés, tu n'avais jamais remarqué ? »

« Je dois dire que non, mais personnellement j'ai toujours cru que tu avais une queue fourchue ! »

« Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant presque'une année et tu n'avais jamais remarqué ? », dit-elle outrée ne relevant pas son dernier commentaire.

« Cordélia, j'étais trop occupé à vérifier si tu n'étais pas une momie inca ou autre bestiole du genre, alors tes orteils étaient le dernier de mes soucis ! »

Dawn se mit à rire et Cordy le regarda comme si elle le pensait incroyablement débile, ce qui était en effet le cas, elle allait se lancer dans un de ses longs et pénibles discours quand les portes de l'hôtel s'ouvrirent et qu'un homme d'un certain âge entra portant des sacs plein les bras.

« Buffy… Oh mon Dieu, Buffy c'est bien toi ? », Lui dit-il en la fixant comme si il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. Avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de répondre, l'homme en question avait franchis les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et la tenait dans une étreinte féroce. Buffy resta là, sans bouger, n'ayant aucune idée de qui il était mais d'après ce que Xander lui avait dit elle pouvait en déduire qu'il était Giles.

Il semblait si heureux de la revoir qu'elle se senti coupable de ne rien ressentir, de n'avoir aucun souvenir de lui. L'étreinte qui était douce au début devint soudain plus forte, elle sentit les muscles de l'homme se crisper et elle le vit fixer quelque chose derrière elle. Quand elle se libéra de son étreinte et se retourna, elle compris qu'il regardait Spike qui était apparu au pied de l'escalier et elle senti un froid la glacer jusqu'aux os à la haine et au mépris qu'elle pu lire dans les yeux des deux hommes qui se fixaient sans relâche, aucun des deux ne baissant les yeux dans une bataille silencieuse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Angel avait fini par interrompre leur bataille silencieuse saluant Giles poliment bien que quelque peu froidement. Il savait que l'homme ne l'aimait pas et dans son cas c'était compréhensif, il avait pris l'innocence de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille avant de lui briser le cœur pour ensuite tuer sa petite amie, il était donc normal qu'il ne soit pas sur sa liste de personne à inviter pour une partie d'anniversaire, il était inutile de faire semblant. Mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi il détestait Spike encore plus que lui ? Quand même, les crimes de Spike étaient plus que ternes face aux siens, mais encore il tolérait plus sa présence que celle de l'autre vampire.

« Giles, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ? Je suis sur que vous êtes épuisé, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre, je vais vous montrerer votre chambre et vous pourrez vous reposer un peu avant qu'on ne commence nos recherches. »

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais commencer maintenant. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre. Plus tôt nous aurons les réponses et plus tôt nous pourrons nous débarrasser du problème. », il avait dit la dernière phrase en regardant Spike dans les yeux et celui-ci renifla amèrement.

« Je ne suis pas surpris que vous m'ayez déjà déclaré coupable, mais vous allez perdre votre temps, j'étais à Sunnydale quand elle est apparue dans les rues Los Angeles. »

« En effet, la couverture parfaite, mais nous savons tous que la vérité éclatera d'une façon ou d'une autre, non ? », lui dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Spike ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, tout le monde regardait la scène avec intérêt se demandant quand un des deux hommes finirait par craquer. Mais ce fut Willow à la surprise générale qui vint à la défense de Spike, surtout car ceux qui aimaient le vampire savaient que leur avis ne serait jamais pris en compte par l'esprit de Giles.

« Giles, il est impossible qu'il est quelque chose à y voir. Les circonstances de son retour demandent un pouvoir puissant, aucune sorcière ou sorcier de cette dimension ne pourrait en être l'auteur. Elle est apparue dans un nouveau corps, totalement. C'est au-delà des charmes de résurrection classique. »

« Et les vœux de certains démons ? »

« Ça n'est pas impossible, mais aucun d'eux n'a été autour de Sunnydale. En fait, le seul qui aurait pu se trouve en Afrique et Spike n'a pas quitté Sunnydale. »

« Il aurait pu se téléporter. », argumenta Giles incapable d'abandonner sa théorie, Spike devait être coupable sinon rien de tout cela n'avait de sens.

« Ok, ça suffit ! », intervint Tara, « Laissez le tranquille, il a été aussi choqué que nous d'apprendre son retour et j'en ai plus qu'assez que vous soyez constamment sur son dos ! »

Giles la regarda froidement avant de se tourner vers Buffy.

« Je suis désolé, Buffy, mais ta disparition a été très dure pour chacun d'entre nous et le fait de t'avoir devant nous amène certaines questions, tu comprends. », il essayait de ne pas prononcer le mot 'mort' puisque Willow et Angel l'avaient averti qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien et qu'il était nécessaire de ne pas trop la brusquer, il était tout à fait d'accord.

« Par disparition, vous voulez dire ma mort ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Giles se tourna vers Spike en colère.

« Tu n'avais aucun droit de lui dire ! As-tu la moindre idée des dommages que tu as pu causer ? Apprendre cela a du être un effroyable choc pour elle, n'as-tu donc aucun respect ? »

« Ok, j'ignore quel est votre problème mais je dois dire que vous ne ressemblez pas du tout au Giles que Xander m'a décrit ! Il parlait de vous comme d'un homme sage , tout ce que je vois c'est un homme qui essaie d'en rendre un autre coupable de tous les torts de la terre ! », le rabroua Buffy et pendant un instant Giles sembla penaud.

« J'ai du oublier de mentionner que depuis ton décès il était devenu plutôt aigri. C'est moi qui ai parlé à Buffy et uniquement car elle en avait assez de ne pas comprendre. Elle croyait avoir fait quelque chose de mal en nous laissant tomber. », rajouta Xander.

Il aimait toujours Giles, mais il trouvait comme tout le monde que ce phénomène anti-Spike que Willow et lui entretenaient devenait lassant, alors qu'il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était que le reflet de leur propre culpabilité qui les faisait agir ainsi, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir abandonné Dawn et étaient incapables de se le pardonner.

« Giles, vous devez cesser cela. », le supplia Dawn, « Vous refusez de voir qu'il a changé, pourquoi ? Vous savez au fond de vous qu'il est un homme bien. »

« Justement Dawn, il n'est pas un homme. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas un homme et nous savons tous les deux que ça n'a jamais été la clef du problème. »

Giles se frotta les tempes fatigué et décida de s'avouer vaincu. Après tout, Willow avait sans doute raison, autre chose se cachait derrière le retour de Buffy mais il continuait néanmoins à penser qu'il fallait que Spike parte pour le bien de Dawn et de Tara, mais ça serait une bataille pour plus tard, pour l'instant Buffy était leur priorité.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai été prompt dans mon jugement, j'espère que vous accepterez de mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Je crois Angel que je vais accepter votre offre de repos tout compte fait. », tout le monde donna son accord et Willow aida Giles à monter dans sa chambre.

Tara mis sa main sur l'épaule de Spike qui regardait l'escalier où l'observateur avait disparu.

« Tu crois vraiment en ses remords, toi ? »

« Pas vraiment, et j'ignore ce qu'il mijote… Il s'est rendu beaucoup trop facilement. », elle lui embrassa doucement l'épaule avant de mettre ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Nous verrons en temps et lieu. »

Buffy qui observait la scène de l'endroit où elle était ne pu s'empêcher de sentir à nouveau un pincement de jalousie.

……………..

Giles attendit que la porte de sa chambre soit refermée sur Willow avant de l'interroger :

« Comment vont les choses jusqu'ici ? »

« Comme je vous ai dit, il est impossible que Spike soit responsable de son retour, c'est la première chose que j'ai vérifié et en plus il semble être circonspect autour d'elle, un peu comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit une espionne ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Non, je parlais des choses ici à l'hôtel. Comment les gens prennent la nouvelle de son retour ? »

« Plutôt bien, mais Dawnie semble se reposer énormément sur Spike et Tara. Je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant comme elle semble attendre leur bénédiction pour tout, je me demande si c'est du au retour de sa sœur ou si elle est toujours ainsi. Ils l'infantilisent, imaginez-vous que Spike refuse qu'elle et Tara soient séparées de lui la nuit, ils partagent tous les trois la même chambre ! C'était mignon quand elle avait des cauchemars à quinze ans, mais elle est une adulte maintenant. »

« Tu crois que Spike leur a fait un lavage de cerveau d'une certaine façon ? »

« Sans aller dans l'extrême, je crois qu'il a fait en sorte qu'elles pensent que la vie sans lui est impossible. »

Giles se tue un moment assimilant ce que Willow venait de dire.

« Xander dit que sans lui elle n'aurait sûrement pas survécu. », rajouta doucement Willow.

« Qui ? »

« Dawn. »

« Bien sur que si Willow, nous aurions été là pour elle ! »

«Vraiment, Giles ? Car vous comme moi avons quitté Sunnydale et les avons laissé se charger d'elle. »

« Nous n'avions aucune place ! Tara et lui nous empêchaient de nous immiscer. »

« Xander est resté lui, il m'a dit un jour qu'elle avait besoin de Spike et Tara comme figure parentale et du reste de nous comme des amis comme une famille, mais que nous avions refusé de rester uniquement car les choses ne fonctionnaient pas à notre façon. Vous croyez qu'il a raison ? »

Giles fut incapable de lui répondre, mais il senti une terreur familière l'envahir face à la réponse qu'une introspection trop profonde lui amènerait. C'était la même peur qui le tenait réveillé la nuit quand il pensait à Dawn dans Sunnydale, ce sentiment d'échec et il refusait de le laisser gagner, ce n'était pas le moment, Buffy avait besoin d'eux.

………………………………

Finalement, tous le monde avait décidé de vaquer à des occupations diverses. Dawn était retournée se coucher, Tara et Xander avaient fait de même. Angel et son équipe répondaient à des clients potentiels et Spike s'entraînait au sous sol. Buffy, elle, s'ennuyait terriblement et décida que c'était sûrement le moment idéal pour avoir une discussion avec le vampire qui hantait ses rêves.

Quand elle descendit les marches menant à la cave, elle l'aperçu immédiatement, torse nu, en train de donner la raclée de sa vie à un punching-ball innocent.

« Tu devrais y aller mollo avec lui, le pauvre pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre ! », lui dit-elle alors qu'elle descendait les marches. Il cessa toutes activités pour la regarder.

« Tu n'es pas allée dormir comme les autres ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Non, je n'ai pas sommeil et en plus je fais des rêves étranges. »

« Tu as rêvé à d'autre chose appartenant à ton passé ? »

« Je crois, oui. »

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Est-ce que toi et moi avons déjà fait l'amour ? », lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Le visage de Spike sembla devenir terreux et quand il parla sa voix était sèche.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« J'y ai rêvé. », ça lui pris un certain moment pour lui réponde tellement qu'elle se demandait si il allait partir.

« Personne n'est au courant. Je n'en ai jamais parlé, je savais que si tu étais en vie tu n'aurais pas voulu que j'en parle. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« C'est plutôt évident, c'était un moment d'égarement de ta part, tu avais besoin de confort et je me trouvais au bon endroit et au bon moment. »

« Ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'en ai rêvé. C'était très beau, presque désespéré. Il y avait dans chacun de tes gestes une tendresse infinie. », tout en lui parlant elle s'était approchée de lui et lui pris doucement la main, « Dans mon rêve, je n'avais pas envie que ça finisse, j'aurais voulu rester avec toi pour toujours. Ma peau brûlait pour une autre de tes caresses, mes lèvres désiraient ardemment tes baisers, tes yeux sur mon corps, tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui. », croassa-t-il hypnotisé par ses paroles.

« Toi aussi tu l'as ressenti, n'est-ce pas ? L'amour qu'il y avait entre nous ? », et puis soudainement il recula comme brûlé et la magie s'était envolée.

« Si il y a une chose dont je suis sur dans ce monde, c'est que Buffy Summers n'aurait jamais pu m'aimer. J'étais indigne d'elle et je le suis toujours, comme je suis indigne de l'amour de Dawn et Tara, je suis un monstre. », Et son visage changea dans celui du démon mais elle ne recula pas, elle ne ressentit aucune peur comme dans son rêve, « N'oublie jamais qui je suis réellement. », Rajouta-t-il d'une voix lourde.

« Et toi, sais-tu vraiment qui je suis ? », lui demanda-t-elle avant de remonter les escaliers doucement. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte elle l'entendit reprendre l'entraînement de plus belle.

Comment pouvait-il prétendre savoir ce qu'elle voulait quand elle ignorait qui elle était elle-même ?

Elle était arrivée dans le lobby quand des images l'assaillirent. Cela ressemblait à tous les rêves qu'elle avait eu mais seulement cette fois elle était réveillée.

_Spike est dans sa crypte seul, endormi sur un cercueil. Un rayon de soleil tombe sur son visage quand elle ouvre brutalement la porte. Il crie en bondissant du cercueil. _

_« Oh, c'est la Tueuse. Pendant un moment j'ai eu peur ! », lui dit-il sarcastique.  
Il se frotte les yeux en bâillant, puis s'arrête alors qu'il aperçoit Joyce et Dawn à côté de la porte.  
« Vous faites une sortie en famille ? », demanda-t-il surpris.  
« J'ai besoin de ton aide. », lui dit-elle doucement._

_« Génial. J'ai besoin de ton argent. »  
« Je suis sérieuse. Je veux que tu veilles sur elles. », elle le regarde dans les yeux totalement désespérée.   
« C'est une énorme responsabilité de se retrouver chargé de famille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tueuse ? Tu as une petite faiblesse ? »  
« Non. »_

_« Ils ne t'ont pas mis une puce dans la tête à toi aussi ? », lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Spike, il me faut une réponse. Maintenant. Tu es d'accord ou pas ? », lui dit-elle énervée, mais elle rajoute plus doucement, « Tu es le seul qui soit assez fort pour les protéger. »  
« C'est d'accord. »_

_Et elle sent un immense soulagement quand il accepte. Alors qu'elle commence à partir, elle se retourne pour le menacer une nouvelle fois mais elle n'arrive pas à entendre les mots, tout ce qu'elle voit c'est tout l'amour qu'il a pour elle dans ses yeux à cette seconde._

Les images cessèrent et elle se retrouva à genoux au milieu du plancher complètement épuisée. Une voix au loin scandait son nom, quand elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, Angel la regardait inquiet.

« Buffy, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ramène moi à ma chambre s'il te plaît. », lui demanda-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Angel la pris dans ses bras et il appela Cordélia.

« Cori ! Il me faut un médecin d'urgence ! Il m'en faut un maintenant ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 (ce chapitre comporte de nombreuses scènes tirées de la saison 2 et 3 de Buffy.)

Buffy se trouvait dans une usine sombre mais étrangement personne ne remarquait sa présence comme si elle était invisible, un vampire qu'elle ne connaissait pas marchait en cercle.

_« Le maître est mort. Il faut que quelqu'un le remplace. », un autre vampire renchérit.  
« Tant que la Tueuse est vivante, celui qui voudra le remplacer prend le risque de partager sa tombe. »  
« Laissons la cape du maître à celui qui prendra ce risque. Juste des Justes, tu peux la tuer ? »  
« Oui. Samedi soir, nuit de la saint Valérien, notre pouvoir sera incommensurable. Pour chacun de nous, sa mort sera le plus grand événement depuis la crucifixion. Et ça je le sais, parce que j'y étais. »  
Spike apparu derrière un pile de caisses, son visage de démon en place._

_« Ah tu y étais ! Allons, allons ! Si chaque vampire qui a dit avoir été présent à la crucifixion y était effectivement, on aurait assisté au premier Woodstock ! », un des vampires s'approcha de lui l'air menaçant.  
« Je devrais te trancher la gorge ! », lui dit-il avec hargne, mais Spike continua comme si il n'avait rien dit.  
« En fait, moi, j'étais à Woodstock. Une fête plutôt étrange. J'ai mangé un gentil hippie et j'ai passé les six heures suivantes à regarder ma main trembler…», Spike tourna le dos et regarda sa main. L'autre vampire se précipita sur lui, mais, sans même se retourner, Spike le frappa. Le vampire tomba par terre et Spike se retourna.  
« Eh bien ! Il faut avoir des yeux derrière la tête ici ! »  
L'enfant que les vampires avait appelé le Juste des Justes le regarda curieusement._

_« Qui es-tu, inconnu ? »  
« Spike. », il s'approche de l'enfant, « Vous êtes le successeur ? Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous. »_

_Un des vampires se met entre eux comme pour protéger l'enfant._

_« Ah ! La Tueuse vous pose problème ? Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il faut faire à ces petits anges ? Faut les tuer. »  
« Et vous le pouvez ? », demanda l'enfant._

_« Oui. », se vanta Spike, « Et plus rapidement que cette gentille petite tante ! J'en ai déjà tué deux dans ma vie, mais je n'aime pas me vanter. », il se mit à rire comme si il venait de compter une bonne blague, « Voyons, qui va croire que je n'aime pas me vanter ? », une femme aux cheveux sombres arriva derrière lui. _

_« La première, c'était quand l'esclavage existait encore et… », il se retourna et reprit son visage humain en la voyant et s'approcha d'elle tendrement, il y a tant d'amour dans ses yeux que Buffy sent son cœur se déchirer en deux.  
« Drusilla. Oh non ! Il ne faut pas sortir te promener. Tu es fatiguée. »  
La femme ignora son conseil et regarda les autres vampires avec curiosité._

_« Tu as vu comme ils sont nombreux ? Ils sont gentils, au moins ? », Spike haussa les épaules._

_« Il n'y a rien à dire. »  
Elle s'approcha de l'enfant, « C'est lui, le tout-puissant. Je l'ai senti depuis que je suis arrivée. », dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse._

_« Oui c'est le patron de cette immonde gargouille. »  
«Vous aimez les lilas ? J'en plante parfois, mais ils meurent toujours. Tout ce que je veux faire pousser un jour se flétrit et meurt. Spike ?... J'ai froid maintenant. »  
Spike lui mit sa veste de cuir sur les épaules d'un geste tendre, « Elle va te réchauffer. »  
« Je suis une princesse. », dit docilement la femme.  
« Ah, qui pourrait en douter ? », avec son ongle, elle lui coupa la joue et lécha le sang qui coulait. Ils reprochèrent leurs têtes et se tournèrent vers les autres.  
« Drusilla et moi, on va habiter ici. »  
Il se rapprocha des autres.  
« Alors, celui qui veut savoir qui est le meilleur combattant de nous tous peut venir se battre. Je tuerai cette jeune fille, mais attention à vos sbires. Qu'ils ne fassent pas de coups tordus dans mon dos. Ça marche ? »_

_La femme, Drusilla, se met à se balancer se tenant la tête dans les mains._

_« Je ne peux pas la voir. La jeune fille. Je ne vois rien. Tout est sombre autour d'elle. Tue-la. Tue-la, Spike. Tue-la pour moi. », le supplia t-elle paniquée et Buffy compris avec horreur que c'est elle qu'ils avaient l'intention de tuer.  
Spike s'approcha de Drusilla et la caressa.  
« Je vais le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas. »  
« Tue-la pour ta princesse. »  
« Je la découperai en mille morceaux. », Drusilla le regarda langoureusement.  
« Tu es ma source de plaisir, mon doux et tendre prince. »  
Spike se tourna vers les autres vampires et pris Drusilla par l'épaule.   
« Alors, si on parlait de cette demoiselle ? Faut-il s'en méfier ? »_

Ensuite elle se retrouve projetée dans une rue où elle voit une jeune marcher regardant autour d'elle d'un air méfiant comme si elle était traquée et elle comprend que c'est d'elle qu'il s'agit.

_Une voiture de police s'arrête. Un policier armé sort et la vise de son arme_

_« Plus un geste ! Les mains en l'air ! Obéissez ! », elle commence à obéir quand soudain quelqu'un frappe le flic et l'assomme sur le capot de sa voiture. Elle se retourne surprise et voit qu'il s'agit de Spike et il lui sourit._

_« Bonsoir, ma belle ! »_

_Elle le regarda incrédule avant de se jeter sur lui et de le frapper. Il se défend et la retient.  
« Tu vas m'écouter une seconde ! », il la repoussa.  
Elle sort un pieu de sa poche et le menace avec.  
Spike met ses mains en l'air en signe de défense. _

_« Hey ! Drapeau blanc, tu comprends ? »  
« Tu n'as pas bien compris là, entre ennemis mortels, il n'y a pas de drapeau blanc ! », lui dit-elle en colère._

_« Tu vas quand même m'écouter une seconde, ma jolie. Si tu veux la peau d'Angel, il va falloir t'y prendre d'une autre façon. »  
« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? », lui demande-t-elle étonnée._

_« De ton ex, petite fille, du moyen de l'expédier définitivement de cette terre. »  
Elle le regarda et rit en se moquant._

_« C'est probablement le plus minable des tours que vous avez imaginé ensemble ! »  
« Giles est entre ses mains. Il le torture sans doute en ce moment. »  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? », lui demande-t- elle en doutant._

_« Je te l'ai dit, je veux la peau d'Angel. », il sourit, « Je veux sauver le Monde. »  
« Ah oui, je vois que tu te rappelles que tu es un vampire. », lui dit-elle sarcastique. Spike s'assoit sur la voiture de police près du policier évanoui.  
« Tu as raison, les vampires aiment les grandes phrases comme "Je vais détruire le Monde". Des conversations en l'air, entre copains, devant un verre d'hémoglobine. En vérité, moi j'aime ce monde, j'aime les courses de chiens, les équipes de foot et surtout les humains, des millions d'humains comme autant de bons repas ambulants. C'est beau tout ça. Mais soudain un type se pointe avec une autre intention, une réelle passion pour la destruction. Angel pourrait tout balayer. "Au revoir beau paysage, bon vent le monde entier"... Je suis suffisamment clair ? » _

_« Oh oui, c'est clair ! Tu n'es pas copain avec Angel. Mais pourquoi venir me dire ça, à moi ? »_

_Spike se lève._

_« Drusilla m'échappe. Je veux qu'elle soit à moi comme avant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle l'aime. », il y a tant de souffrance dans ses parole que Buffy comprit que cette Drusilla lui signifiait le monde._

_« C'est pathétique. », lui dit l'autre Buffy avec mépris.  
Spike la frappe et elle le frappe à son tour.  
« Une de mes amis est morte ce soir- », lui dit-elle avec haine.  
« Je ne faisais pas partie de l'expédition. », lui rétorqua-t-il mais elle continua, « Et peut-être que d'autres vont mourir ! Toute l'humanité est menacée, et tu voudrais de mon aide parce que ta petite copine te largue ?! Excuse-moi, mais vraiment ça m'est égal ! »_

_« Je ne peux pas me battre seul contre eux et toi non plus. », la supplia-t-il._

Elle avance vers lui et le frappe

_« Je te hais ! »  
« Oui, mais tu n'as que moi. », Lui dit-il et elle sait que c'est la vérité._

_Buffy peu sentir la détresse de l'autre elle, comme si elle était la sienne._

Ensuite la scène change devant elle de nouveau, elle est dans une maison et Spike est assis sur son divan, sa mère de son côté semble essayer de se saouler…

_Buffy regarda Spike. _

_« Allez, je t'écoute, tu proposes quoi ? »  
« C'est simple. Tu me laisses quitter la ville avec Drusilla, je t'aide à tuer Angel. », sa mère lève la tête interloquée et lui demande : _

_« Angel, ton petit ami ? », Buffy l'ignora et regarda Spike._

_« Tu peux oublier Drusilla, elle ne part pas. »  
« Je ne ferai rien sans Dru Silla ! », lui dit Spike en colère._

_« Elle a tué Kendra ! », lui hurle-t-elle._

_Spike la regarda drôlement impressionné. _

_« Wow… Elle a buté une Tueuse ?! », et il se mit à rire, « Je ne le savais pas, elle marque un point ! », Buffy lui lance un regard noir, « Euh, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place, je suppose.»  
Elle le regarda avec dégoût. _

_« Comment j'ai pu t'inviter à entrer dans ma maison ? »  
« Ah, c'est pas toi qui a tué cette fille ? », lui demanda sa mère.  
« Bien sûr que non ! », lui répliqua-t-elle choquée.  
« Est-ce qu'elle s'est désintégrée comme cet homme, tout à l'heure ? », renchérit Joyce.  
« Elle combattait les vampires, maman. »  
Spike les interrompit et l'entraîna à part. _

_« Écoute ! Le marché n'est pas négociable, c'est oui ou non. Drusilla et moi contre Angel. »  
« Chérie, tu es sûre que tu dois tuer les vampires ? », lui demanda sa mère.  
Spike regarda Joyce agacé. _

_« On part tous les deux loin de ce pays, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de nous. Enfin, si tout va bien. »  
« Très bien ! Maintenant vas les rejoindre et j'espère que Giles est vivant. »  
« Tu n'avais aucun moyen de refuser ce travail ? », demanda à nouveau sa mère.  
« Maman ! », lui hurle-t-elle exaspérée. _

_« Prépare-toi à me couvrir au premier mouvement, compris ? », Elle rajouta pour Spike.  
Il commença à partir puis se retourna pour entendre la fin.  
« Si Giles meurt, elle meurt. », il hocha la tête et parti. _

Et la scène change une autre fois.

_Elle marche dans la rue avec Spike et Angel, celui-ci semble complètement ivre et radote ce qui semble exaspéré tout le monde mais il ne s'en prive pas pour autant._

_« J'ai encore besoin de deux ou trois petites choses et je vous emmène… », Spike s'arrête soudain, puis se prenant la tête entre les mains, « Oh, mon Dieu. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? », lui demanda Buffy à bout._

_« Oh… Ma tête. Je dessoûle. Elle va éclater. Oh, c'est horrible. », il se plie en deux, « Oh ! J'ai envie de crever. »  
Buffy sorti un pieu._

_« Oh, alors là, si c'est que ça, j'vais pouvoir t'aider… »  
Spike se redresse. Et la fixe en colère, Angel intervient se plaçant entre eux.  
« Non ! Hé ! Du calme, Buffy. On a besoin de lui pour retrouver les autres. »  
Elle baissa son pieu. _

_« Tu crois vraiment ? A mon avis, ils sont prisonniers à l'intérieur de l'usine. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis demeuré à ce point là ? », lui demanda Spike en colère.  
« D'accord. On va les faire tes courses. », lui dit-elle résignée.   
Elle commença à descendre la rue, Spike et Angel sur les talons. Au détour d'une autre rue, Spike reconnaît un banc.  
« Oh, mon Dieu. »  
« Quoi encore ? », mais cette fois c'est Angel qui semble à bout.  
Spike regarda le banc avec nostalgie. _

_« Une nuit, on a tué un mendiant sur ce banc. Drusilla et moi. C'était le bon temps. », il s'approche du banc, puis s'assied dessus, « Il lui a demandé grâce, et ça lui a donné envie de mordre plus fort. »  
Il se tourne vers Buffy et Angel pour voir leur réaction, mais tous deux restent impassibles.  
« Il fallait y être pour trouver ça drôle, je suppose. », dit Buffy et elle reprit son chemin.  
Une fois arrivée au magasin, elle défonce la porte, Angel et Spike la suivent à l'intérieur. Il y a des rubans de police partout indiquant qu'un meurtre s'y état déroulé plus tôt, elle regarda Spike en colère.   
« Tu as bien travaillé. »  
Elle arrache les bandes de la police qui entravent l'accès aux étagères.   
Spike lui tend une liste. _

_« Voici la liste. »  
« Essence de violettes, clous de girofle… Angel ? », Buffy lu la liste à voix haute, après la lui avoir arraché des mains.  
« J'y vais. »,_ il se dirige vers l'une des étagères de la boutique.   
_«"Un jeu de tablettes runiques". Spike, tu prends les yeux de rat. »  
Ils partent chacun de leur côté pour trouver les ingrédients.  
« Je lui en rapporterais. Avec le journal du matin. », radota Spike en parlant de Drusilla à nouveau._

_« Tu as raison de pleurer. Ça va te la ramener. », lui dit Buffy sardonique.  
« C'est la magie elle seule qui me la ramènera. », lui dit Spike comme si ça faisait le moindre sens.  
« C'est beaucoup d'emmerdes pour quelqu'un qu'en à rien à faire. », lui dit Angel.  
« Alors toi, tu la fermes ! », lui hurle Spike.  
« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te sera fidèle ? »  
Spike se jeta sur lui dans une colère noire._

_« Tu vas la fermer, oui ?! », il lui flanqua un coup de poing dans la figure. Puis quand il tenta de frapper une nouvelle fois le vampire, Angel bloqua son poing avant qu'il ne puisse réitérer son coup. Buffy arrive alors derrière Spike et les sépara avant de se placer entre les deux vampires.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? », hurle Spike, « C'est de votre faute, à tous les deux ! Elle m'appartient. », leur dit-il en sanglotant, « Je ne suis plus rien sans elle. »  
« Alors là, je suis bien d'accord. Tu es devenu pathétique, tu sais ? Tu étais déjà nul avant, mais alors là ça dépasse les bornes. », lui dit Buffy.  
« Ah oui ? Ça te va bien de dire ça. », lui répliqua Spike.  
Il reprend son exploration de la boutique à la recherche des ingrédients nécessaires.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », lui demanda Buffy, Spike se tourna vers Angel et elle. _

_« La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'était la lutte à mort entre vous. Et maintenant, vous vous faites les yeux doux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ça me fait gerber ce genre de chose. », et il retourna à ses occupations.  
« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. », rétorqua Buffy.  
« Ouais, c'est ça. Vous êtes des "amis", rien d'autre. », lui dit Spike sarcastique.  
_« C'est vrai. », lui dit Angel.  
_Spike se tourna de nouveau vers eux._

_« Vous n'êtes pas des amis. Vous ne l'avez jamais été. Votre amour finira par vous tuer tous les deux. Vous vous battrez, coucherez ensemble, et la haine à nouveau qui vous possède jusqu'au cœur, vous ne serez jamais des amis. », il pointa sa tempe gauche, « L'amour n'est pas là dans la tête. Il est dans le sang, partout dans mon corps, il lutte pour imposer sa loi. », il continua face au couple qui refusait d'écouter ce qu'il voulait dire, « Alors, j'aime peut-être une putain, mais je suis suffisamment homme pour l'admettre. »_

Buffy se réveilla en sursaut regardant autour d'elle désorientée. De tous les rêves qu'elle avait fait, celui-ci était le pire de tous. Pourquoi son esprit voulait lui montrer Spike avec une autre femme ? Lui montrer comment il en avait aimé une autre ? Était-ce pour l'avertir qu'elle avait imaginé l'amour qu'elle avait vu entre elle et lui ?

« Tu es réveillée ? », lui demande une voix douce, c'est alors qu'elle remarque Tara assise dans un fauteuil près de son lit.

« Le médecin qu'Angel a fait venir a expliqué que tes pertes de conscience était normales, c'est ta mémoire qui cherche à revenir, c'est bon signe, non ? »

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Presque cinq heures, ton sommeil semblait agité, tu rêvais ? »

« Oui. Tu es restée avec moi tout ce temps ? »

« Bien sur ! Il fallait que quelqu'un te surveille, non ? », elle lui épongea doucement le front avec une serviette humide.

« Tara, tu as déjà rencontré Drusilla ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Jamais, mais je sais qui elle est, pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce que Spike l'aime toujours ? »

« C'est difficile à dire, il l'aimera toujours d'une certaine façon je crois. Il a été avec elle pendant plus d'un siècle, mais j'ignore si le mot aimer est le terme approprié. »

« Un siècle ! », répéta-t-elle penaude.

« Pourquoi, tu as rêvé de Drusilla ? »

« Oui. En fait de Drusilla, Spike et de moi. »

« Tu ne lui en veux pas pour la fois qu'il t'avait enchaînée au sous sol de sa crypte et qu'il voulait la tuer pour te prouver son amour, j'espère ? Tu sais comment il est, parfois il perd un peu la tête mais il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! », lui dit Tara inquiète.

« Je dois avouer que ça ne faisait pas partie de mon rêve ! Mais c'est bon a savoir, il voulait tuer Drusilla pour moi ? », Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant, Tara lui sourit en retour.

« C'était sûrement un geste très romantique dans sa tête. », lui dit-elle en riant et Buffy la suivit.

Elles furent interrompues par un coup à la porte et Dawn passa sa tête dans l'embrasure.

« Buffy ! Tu es réveillée ! », lui dit-elle heureuse, « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui a passé des heures à rêver de Drusilla ! »

« Cruella ? Beurk, je me demande ce que Spike lui a bien trouvé ! Elle a voulu me manger une fois vous savez ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Spike l'en a empêché et m'a ramené à la maison. Je me rappelle m'être dit que pour l'ennemi numéro un de ma sœur il était plutôt cool mais quand je te l'ai raconté, tu m'as dit que je mentais ! Il faut dire qu'à l'époque lui et toi vous cherchiez à vous entretuer, donc son geste était plutôt étrange... »

Buffy la regarda étrangement en se demandant combien de facettes cet homme possédait au juste…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Une fois que Dawn eut quitté la pièce, Buffy se mit à sentir un malaise, de ce qu'elle avait pu être témoin elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'il ne se passait rien entre Spike et Tara même si Xander avait insinué qu'elle soit lesbienne et elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle avait essayé de séduire Spike juste avant que la pauvre fille passe cinq heure à son chevet.

« Tara je suis vraiment désolée. », lui dit-elle d'une voix si douce que Tara eut peine à l'entendre.

« Désolée à quel sujet ? »

« J'ai bien peur d'avoir fait des avances à Spike ce soir. »

« Oh. », fut la première réponse de Tara. Buffy était incapable de dire si elle était en colère, jalouse ou pas du tout concernée par la situation.

« Tu es en colère ? », demanda Buffy timide, Tara paru sortir de sa torpeur.

«Non, bien sur que non ! C'est seulement que durant un moment je vous ai imaginé toi Spike et Dawn formant une vraie famille et je me demandais où allait être ma place. »

« Elle sera toujours avec eux voyons, Xander m'a dit que c'est toi et Spike qui avez pris soin d'elle durant les dernières années, les choses n'ont pas du être faciles, obligés de prendre les responsabilités de quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Dawnie n'a jamais été une responsabilité. », elle pris une pause durant un moment, « Comprend moi, tu nous manquais terriblement mais nous avons appris à vivre sans toi, nous étions heureux. »

Buffy ne savait pas vraiment comment se sentir devant sa déclaration, depuis son retour les gens semblaient si heureux de la revoir que pas un seul instant elle avait envisagé qu'ils puissent avoir refait leurs vies. Quand elle allait retrouver ses souvenirs, pour elle le temps ce serait arrêté à la nuit de sa mort il y a cinq ans mais pour eux la vie avait suivi son cours, ils avaient pleuré son passage et continuer leur existence, une vie où elle n'était qu'un souvenir tendre et elle se demanda si elle voulait vraiment se rappeler.

…………………………

Tout le monde avait plus ou moins le nez plongé dans un bouquin sauf Spike qui fixait l'escalier avec inquiétude.

« Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit toujours pas descendue ? Tu m'as dit que Buffy était réveillée depuis un moment déjà. »

« Calme toi Spike, elles vont arriver, peut-être que Buffy a voulu prendre une douche ? », lui dit Dawn.

« Tara n'a pas besoin d'être là pour ça. Je vais voir ce qu'elle fait. », il se leva mais la voix de Xander l'arrêta.

« Tu veux bien arrêter ça s'il te plaît ? Tara est adulte et Buffy n'est pas un danger pour elle ! Ma parole, tu deviens parano avec l'age ! », il lisait un livre incroyablement ennuyeux sur les résurrections magiques et Spike l'ennuyait encore plus avec son comportement. Giles releva la tête du livre qu'il lisait.

« Attendez un instant, il croit que Buffy peut faire du mal à Tara ? », Il renifla de dépit, « C'est complètement idiot voyons, Buffy ne ferait jamais de mal à personne ! »

« C'est sur, aucune Tueuse n'est jamais devenue psychopathe après un choc émotif, vous avez parfaitement raison. », lui répondit Spike sarcastique.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez douter d'elle ainsi ! Où est cet amour inconditionnel que vous étiez supposé ressentir pour elle ? », lui répliqua Giles sur le même ton, Cordy entra dans la pièce portant une pile de bouquins.

« Pour quel sujet sont-ils en conflit cette fois ? », demanda Cordy.

« Sur le fait que Spike n'a pas confiance en Buffy. », répondit Fred.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre ! Bien qu'aucun de nous ne sait avec certitude si elle est toujours la même, peut-être que sa mort la transformée en folle meurtrière qui nous tuer tous dans notre sommeil ! », dit-elle comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

« N'est-elle pas encourageante ? », leur fit remarquer sarcastiquement Xander, Cordélia l'ignora et interpella Angel.

« , as décidé où tu m'emmenais manger ce soir ? », demanda-t-elle au vampire qui faisait semblant de lire pour éviter de devoir se mêler de la querelle entre Giles et Spike.

« J'ai le choix ? », demanda-t-il sarcastique, « Je croyais que les milliers de pamphlets sur ce nouveau resto branché 'le Corbusier' que je trouve partout était un message de ta part ? »

« Bien sur que non, ce n'était qu'une suggestion. », lui dit-elle doucement.

«Tant mieux, car quand j'ai appelé il n'y avait plus de place. »

Cordy bondit du siège où elle venait de prendre place.

« Comment ça plus de place ? Je te laisse ces pamphlets depuis plus de trois mois, Angel, sois sérieux ! »

« Calme toi Cordy, je blaguais. Nous y allons à huit heures. », Cordy parue soulagée, il l'a regarda d'un air narquois, « Heureusement que tu m'as laissé libre de choisir. », elle le regarda comme si il était fou.

« Tu as vu comment tu t'habilles ? Je n'arrive pas imaginer dans quel bouge tu m'aurais emmenée, c'est une date importante ! »

« Vous fêtez quoi au juste ? », demanda Dawn.

« Ça va faire huit ans demain qu'Angel et moi travaillons ensemble. », leur annonça-t-elle fièrement.

« Wow, huit ans que vous travaillez ensemble ! Tu as raison, ça se fête par un petit pacte de suicide éventuellement. », leur dit Spike, « Si vous voulez, je prépare le poison et le pieu vous voulez vous installer où ? »

Dawn lui donna une tape sur le bras.

« Spike, ça suffit ! », lui dit-elle se retenant pour ne pas rire.

Cordy la toisa froidement.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne sais pas comment te faire des amis. »

« Je sais très bien comment me faire des amis ! Soit je les enchaîne dans une crypte ou j'essaie de les tuer, lequel tu choisis ? », rt là il se passa quelque chose que personne n'aurait cru possible, Giles se mit à rire, un rire franc et joyeux.

Il regarda ensuite Dawn, « Il est toujours comme ça ? »

« Oui ! Je vous l'ai dit des milliers de fois, que si vous arrêtiez vos enfantillages, vous alliez l'aimer ! »

« N'exagère tout de même pas, Dawnie, il y a des limites au miracle. », lui répondit Giles.

Et ils continuèrent les recherches et tout le monde remarqua que l'atmosphère était plus détendue.

…………………….

Après la déclaration de Tara, elles avaient passé un bon moment en silence essayant de trouver quoi se dire et puis Buffy rompit le silence :

« Nous étions amies toi et moi, avant ma mort ? »

« Au début non, j'étais surtout l'amie de Willow et puis elle a avoué que nous étions ensemble et tu as semblé bien l'accepter, mais j'étais plutôt timide et surtout j'avais peur. »

« Peur de quoi ? »

«Vois-tu, tu étais la Tueuse et moi à l'époque je croyais être un démon. Mon père m'avait dit toute mon enfance qu'à dix neuf ans j'allais me transformer en une bête immonde comme ma mère, mais Spike m'a prouvé que c'était faux en me donnant un coup de poing dans le nez. »

Buffy la regarda interloquée.

« Tu sais ? A cause de sa puce, quand elle s'est activée nous avons compris que ce n'était pas vrai. »

« Pourquoi t'a-t-il frappé ? »

« Pour prouver à tout le monde que mon père mentait. », et les images se formèrent dans la tête de Buffy comme par enchantement.

« Nous étions à la Magic Box, c'est ça ? Et ton père, ton frère et ta cousine voulaient que tu repartes avec eux, ils disaient que ta magie était démoniaque et tu avais fait un sort pour empêcher que nous voyons que tu étais un démon. Oh mon dieu, Tara, je me rappelle de ce moment, je veux dire je me le rappelle vraiment ! », elle semblait surexcitée, c'était son premier vrai souvenir qui n'était pas une vision ou un rêve.

Tara lui sourit gentiment.

« Tu te rappelles de quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Pas pour l'instant, mais c'est un début, non ? »

« Oui, c'est un début. »

……………………..

Tara ne redescendit qu'une heure plus tard, après leur discussion Buffy s'étais rendormie, le choc de sa résurrection l'ayant complètement épuisée. De son côté, elle appréhendait leur retour à Sunnydale car il était clair pour elle que Buffy voudrait rentrer à la maison ce qui était normal, mais voilà, le seul problème était que la maison de Buffy était aussi la sienne. Spike et elle avaient vu à son entretien et il y a quatre ans des rénovations sérieuses avaient du être envisagées car la plomberie avait fait des siennes inondant complètement le sous sol. Comme la maison appartenait à Buffy et que pour les gens autour, Buffy était en voyage quelque part, les banques refusèrent de faire un emprunt quelconque, ils avaient donc du la vendre et l'a racheter à leur nom. Il y avait aussi la vie que Spike, Dawn et elle partageaient, elle ignorait si elle pourrait partager leur affection avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Quand elle arriva dans le lobby, elle croisa le regard inquiet de Spike et lui donna un sourire rassurant. Elle remarqua aussi à quel point Dawn avait l'air épuisé, sa jambe faisait de légers soubresauts ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, elle était dans un état de stress important. Elle espéra qu'elle ne serait victime d'aucun crise, elle savait qu'il serait dur d'expliquer aux autres pourquoi ils avaient été laissé dans l'obscurité de sa maladie.

……………………..

Buffy se réveilla quelque heures plus tard, et quand elle descendit rejoindre les autres elle remarqua toute suite que quelque chose clochait. Dawn, Tara et Spike semblaient être en plein argument. Quand elle approcha, elle compris ce dont il était question, Dawn voulait passer un peu de bon temps avec Willow dans un bar karaoké de démon et Spike et Tara ne semblaient pas d'accord. Son premier réflexe était de leur donner raison, Dawn était toujours un bébé voyons, et puis elle se rappela que non elle n'en était plus un désormais, c'est pourquoi quand Willow décida de s'en mêler elle pris leur côté.

« Voyons c'est ridicule, elle a dix neuf ans, elle ne devrait même pas avoir à demander la permission ! Cessez de la contrôler ! », leur dit Willow.

« Elle ne sera majeure que dans deux ans. D'ici là, elle vivra selon nos règles. », lui répondit Spike les dents serrées.

« Cesse de me traiter comme une enfant ! », répliqua Dawn qui semblait vraiment en colère.

« Voyons Dawnie, tu sais très bien qu'il ne serait pas sage de sortir ce soir, tu devrais te reposer, tu tiens à peine de bout. », elle regarda Tara fixement avant de se moquer.

« Laisse moi tranquille ! Vous n'êtes pas mes parents à la fin ! », et elle monta les escaliers en colère annonçant qu'elle allait se changer et qu'elle leur conseillait fortement de ne pas essayer de l'arrêter.

Xander s'approcha d'eux et leur dit doucement.

« Je vais les accompagner, je vieillerais sur elle. »

« Elle ne devrait pas aller là-bas, je parle dans le vide ou quoi ? », dit Spike en colère.

« Peut-être que vous êtes trop sévères avec elle. », leur fit remarquer Buffy.

Il a regarda froidement.

« Il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'étais pas là, c'est Tara et moi qui avons veillé à son éducation, alors reste en dehors de tout ça. »

« Justement, maintenant que Buffy est de retour je crois que cette responsabilité lui revient. Il est temps de lui redonner sa place et de refaire vos vie à tous les deux. », argumenta Giles, enfin il avait la chance de dire ce qu'il pensait, la présence du vampire n'était plus nécessaire désormais.

« En plus, », rajouta Willow, « il est temps que vous laissiez Dawn devenir une femme. »

« Et moi je crois que vous parlez de quelque chose qui ne vous concerne pas ! », leur dit Tara d'un ton froid avant que Spike ne puisse réagir, elle avait pris sa main dans la sienne pour le calmer.

La bataille verbale pris fin quand Dawn redescendit avec son manteau.

« Tu viens, Willow ? », lui demanda Dawn.

« Attendez, je vous accompagne. », leur dit Xander. Dawn n'eut pas l'air enchanté mais ne dit rien. Ils quittèrent l'hôtel laissant Spike et Tara en colère derrière, quand ils furent partis Spike se tourna vers Giles et Buffy.

« N'interférez plus jamais entre nous et notre fille, compris ? »

« Et depuis quand Dawn est-elle votre fille, au juste ? », répliqua Giles d'un air hautain.

« Depuis trois ans. Hank Summers a signé les papiers d'abandon le jour de ses dix sept ans et en attribué la garde légale à Spike et Tara jusqu'à sa majorité. », leur annonça Angel qui avait aidé à retrouver l'immonde limace qu'était le père de Dawn et l'avait forcé à abandonner ses droits sur elle. Cela avait été nécessaire quand Spike et Tara s'étaient vu refuser le droit de pouvoir prendre des décisions médicales la concernant car légalement ils n'étaient pas ses parents.

« Et personne n'a cru bon de nous le dire ? », réagit Giles outré.

« Ça aurait changé quoi? Ce sont eux qui s'occupaient d'elle depuis deux ans. », leur dit Cordy.

« Peut être que Willow ou moi aurions voulu avoir cet honneur, nous aurions été les mieux placés pour nous occuper d'elle ! »

« Il fallait y penser avant de quitter la ville en la laissant derrière ! Ce que vous pouvez être hypocrite, aucun de vous n'a voulu la responsabilité de son éducation et tout à coup vous voulez vous mêler de nos vies maintenant qu'elle est presque adulte ? C'est de la foutaise ! », Spike traqua loin d'eux en colère et Tara le suivit après leur avoir lancé un regard déçu.

Buffy se demanda si elle n'avait pas creusé une crevasse entre eux en voulant défendre Dawn, elle n'avait aucune idée qu'ils se livraient une guerre ouverte sur le fait que c'était eux qui avaient la garde de sa sœur, elle se tourna vers Giles :

« Pourquoi êtes vous parti ? Je veux dire, Xander m'a dit que vous étiez comme un père pour nous. », Giles la regarda tristement.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester, ton souvenir était trop pénible et puis j'étais incapable de regarder Dawn en plein visage pas après t'avoir dit que tu devrais peut-être mettre fin à sa vie pour sauver le monde… Et qu'une partie moi souhaitait que tu m'aies écouté et lui en voulait de toujours être en vie. », aucun d'eux ne prononça un autre mot, le silence s'accrochant entre eux et des images éclatèrent de nouveau devant ses yeux.

_Ils étaient tous réunis au Magic Box, Tara semblait avoir perdu l'esprit et elle sentait son monde s'écrouler, Glory avait sa sœur et allait l'utiliser pour le rituel. _

_« Pourquoi du sang ? Pourquoi le sang de Dawn ? Pourquoi pas de la lymphe ? », demandait Xander.  
« Parce qu'il faut toujours que ce soit du sang. », lui dit Spike comme si ça tombait sous le sens.  
« Je ne parle pas de ton repas ! », rétorqua l'autre homme.  
« Le sang c'est la vie, crétin. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on le boit ? Ça nous permet de tenir. Ça nous réchauffe. Ça nous endurcit. Ça nous évite de mourir. Le sang est essentiel, c'est évident. » _

_« J'ai une idée très simple. On empêche Glory de commencer le rituel. On a quelques heures. », leur dit Buffy.   
« Si mes calculs sont bons. Mais Buffy- », rajouta Giles.  
« Je refuse d'entendre ça. », le coupa-t-elle.  
« Je comprend que- », essaya-t-il de nouveau.  
« Non! Non, vous ne comprenez rien du tout. Nous ne parlerons pas de cette éventualité. », lui dit-elle froidement.  
Giles se leva et hurla : « Si, justement, on doit en parler ! »  
Tous regardèrent Giles sous le choc devant sa réaction, et il continua plus calmement :_

_« Si Gloria commence le rituel, si on ne peut pas l'en empêcher... »  
« Allez. Dites-le. Puisque justement on doit en parler. Dites-moi que je dois tuer ma sœur ! », lui dit Buffy en colère.  
« Elle n'est pas ta sœur. », chuchota Giles.  
« Non. Elle ne l'est pas. Elle est plus que ça. Elle est moi. Les moines l'ont crées à partir de moi. Quand je la tiens, je me sens infiniment proche d'elle... Ce n'est pas qu'une question de souvenirs. C'est physique. Dawn fait partie de moi. La seule partie que je... », elle s'arrêta au bord des larmes.  
« On va trouver une solution, mais ne retombe pas dans le coma ! », lui dit Willow   
Buffy esquisse un sourire.  
« Si le rituel a lieu, les créatures de toutes les dimensions confondues périront dans d'atroces souffrances. Y compris Dawn. », lui rappela Giles.  
« Et elle mourra en me voyant la protéger. », lui répondit-elle calmement.  
« Tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu mourras. On mourra tous. », lui dit-il suppliant.  
« Je suis désolée. Je vous aime tous, mais je ne peux pas. »_

Quand les images s'évanouirent, elle regarda Giles :

« Je me rappelle de cette nuit, Dawn fait partie de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, ils l'ont créé avec mon sang ? »

« Oui, c'est pourquoi tu as pu sauter à sa place et fermer le portail. »

« Je n'aurais jamais rien laissé lui arriver, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Spike de la protéger cette nuit là, car je savais qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour qu'elle survive, il l'aurait défendu avec sa vie, même contre vous tous. »

Durant toutes ces années, il avait cru que Buffy n'aurait pas approuvé le fait que Spike s'occupe de Dawn, mais il semblait qu'elle lui avait confié d'elle-même cette tâche, Giles la laissa partir sans dire un mot, de toute façon qu'aurait-il pu bien ajouter ?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Willow ne voyait plus Dawn très souvent depuis son départ de Sunnydale, quelques fois par an et un laps de temps très court bien sur et elles étaient restées en contact par e-mail. Pourtant elle était sure que de la façon dont Dawn agissait n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et d'après le visage inquiet de Xander il était surpris aussi. Après qu'ils aient quitté l'hôtel, sa colère semblait l'avoir laissé et elle s'exclamait comme une enfant à tout ce qu'elle voyait, mais dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans le club elle s'était métamorphosée en séductrice hors paire, flirtant avec la clientèle, minaudant avec le serveur. Xander lui avait demandé une dizaine de fois si elle était fatiguée mais elle avait brossé sa question du revers de la main et maintenant elle était accoudée au bar faisant les doux à un vampire et Xander semblait incapable de la quitter des yeux.

« J'avoue que je n'ai jamais pensé que Dawn avait autant grandit, elle est une femme jusqu'au bout des doigts ! », dit-elle à Xander.

« Ouais, une femme en effet. », lui dit Xander d'un ton distrait.

« Est-ce qu'elle fait ça souvent ? Je veux dire, flirter avec des vampires ? »

« Pas que je sache, mais elle ne sort pas beaucoup à Sunnydale. »

« Normal, avec Spike et Tara comme gardiens de prison ! Je suis d'ailleurs surprise qu'ils ne l'aient pas gardé là-bas de force. »

« Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils savent qu'elle a dix neuf ans ! De toute façon, tu n'es pas avec eux, tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Je commence à en avoir assez de cette réponse ! Qu'y a-t-il de si extraordinaire à voir à Sunnydale à la fin ?! Je ne suis pas idiote, ils l'a traitent comme une gamine ! », Xander la regarda brièvement et comme il allait lui répondre un juron se fit entendre suivit du bruit de verre cassé.

« Et merde ! », s'exclama Xander en se levant en troisième vitesse et se dirigeant vers le bar où Dawn hurlait comme une femme possédée. Elle frappait à coups de pied une vampire qui ne pouvait pas se défendre à cause du charme anti-violence pour les démons que le patron avait fait mettre sur l'établissement et même si elle avait pu se défendre, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre Dawn que Spike avait transformé en guerrière. Xander arriva derrière elle et la souleva de terre la prenant par la taille.

« Dawn, ça suffit ! », lui hurla-t-il mais elle se débâtit de plus belle et lui donna un coup de tête dans le nez. Il recula sous le choc et quand les portiers humains essayèrent de l'arrêter, elle devint encore plus déchaînée les envoyant valser au loin.

Willow se leva et hurla :

« Gel ! », tout le monde autour d'elle se figea et elle réussit à prendre Dawn et Xander et les faire sortir.

Une fois dans la ruelle, le charme se rompit et Dawn se mit à hurler de plus belle les traitant de tous les noms. Willow ne savait plus quoi faire, elle vit Xander prendre son cellulaire et appeler quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps, Dawn s'était quelque peu calmée et les regardait une lueur meurtrière et pour la premiere fois de sa vie Willow eut réellement peur d'elle.

« Vous êtes heureux, maintenant ? Vous avez gâcher ma soirée ! »

« Dawn, nous devons rentrer à l'hôtel, je t'en prie. », essaya de la convaincre Xander.

« Essaie de m'y forcer pour voir ! », se moqua t-elle, mais Xander ne recula pas, il se contenta de la toiser froidement les bras croisés.

« Dawn, tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu es dans cet état ? Laisse moi te raccompagner. », Willow regardait la scène en silence.

Mais qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Dawn, bon sang !?

Puis le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre et quelqu'un en sorti, c'était Spike.

« Tu l'as appelé !? », hurla-t-elle à Xander en colère et leva le bras pour le frapper, mais Spike avec sa vitesse vampirique arriva à temps et lui agrippa le bras le tenant contre lui de son autre main.

« Dawn, ça suffit ! », lui dit-il doucement, elle commença par se débattre mais il ne lâcha pas prise en lui parlant calmement. Finalement elle cessa de bouger et il l'a pris dans ses bras comme une enfant. Elle mis ses bras autour de son cou pleurant comme un bébé. Willow remarqua finalement qu'il n'était pas venu seul, Tara était sortie de la voiture et avançait vers eux. Dawn sanglotait.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée. », Tara arriva près de Dawn et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Nous allons rentré, n'est-ce pas mon ange ? », lui dit-elle tendrement et Dawn fit un signe de tête.

Comme ils étaient venus en voiture, Tara et Spike rentrèrent avec Dawn et Willow avec Xander. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, elle se tourna vers celui qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Xander, bon sang ? »

« Je suppose que tu as le droit à une explication… Dawn n'est pas comme les autres filles de son age. »

« Bien sur que non, elle est une clef ! »

« Non, Willow, je veux dire que Dawn est différente mais pas de cette façon. Dawnie souffre d'une maladie mentale qu'on appelle des troubles anxieux. C'est pour cela que son comportement est si changeant et que Spike et Tara semblent la surprotéger, ils n'ont pas le choix. Ils ont tout essayé, thérapie, médication, mais rien ne semble fonctionner, mis à part leur présence. Tant qu'elle ne vit aucun stress elle agit comme une personne tout à fait normale mais sinon elle a des épisodes comme ce soir. »

Willow était atterrée, mais elle ne posa qu'une seule question :

« Pourquoi personne ne nous a mis au courant ? »

« Honnêtement, ça ne vous regarde pas. C'est à Dawn de choisir à qui elle veut se confier. »

Le reste du trajet se fit ne silence et Willow pensa avec une légère honte qu'elle était heureuse que ce soit Spike et Tara qui devaient s'occuper d'elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, Spike et Tara montèrent Dawn dans leur chambre sans parler à personne et une fois arrivés Tara alla lui faire couler un bain chaud. Pendant ce temps, Spike lui parlait doucement.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer durant le chemin du retour et fixait maintenant le vide au prise avec une grande déprime.

« Tu vas te reposer et demain tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. », lui disait-il.

« Je ne serais jamais normale, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Tu es seulement différente, ma puce, pas anormale, et puis tu peux très bien vivre, tu dois seulement gérer ton stress. Les médecins te l'ont expliqué cent fois, si tu vis une situation stressante tu dois éviter d'en rajouter. »

« Et ce soir j'ai vraiment exagéré, c'est pour ça que Tara et toi ne vouliez pas que je sorte, mais je voulais juste sortir d'ici durant un moment et oublier tout de ma sœur et du reste. »

« Je comprend bébé, ce n'est qu'un épisode. Il y avait longtemps que tu n'en avais pas eu, ils s'éloignent à chaque fois. »

Dawn essaya de lui sourire mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration réelle et lui aussi. La seule raison pour laquelle les crises étaient contrôlées, c'était car Tara et lui la maintenaient dans un univers fermé avec des règles strictes qui l'empêchait de dérailler. Elle était perdue sans eux, elle était arrivée à une partie de sa vie où elle croyait fermement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les quitter et vivre sa vie. Elle ne leur avait pas dit bien sur, mais le week-end qu'elle voulait passer avec son petit-ami était un test en somme, pour voir si elle pouvait s'éloigner d'eux au moins quelques jours sans que son monde ne s'écroule.

Une fois qu'elle fut dans le bain, Tara ferma la porte se tourna vers Spike :

« Je crois qu'étant donné son age, nous essayons de la traiter en adulte, mais dans des moment comme ceux-ci nous devons rester fermes, nous savions que si elle sortait c'était mauvais mais nous l'avons laissé faire. », lui dit-elle dans un ton rempli de remord.

« Son docteur nous a dit cent fois qu'elle devait apprendre à maintenir un certain contrôle seule, nous ne pouvons pas toujours lui tenir la main, tu l'as dit toi-même, l'enfermer dans une tour ne l'aidera pas et tu avais raison. »

« Willow doit tout avoir découvert maintenant, Xander a du lui donner une explication pour son comportement. »

« Oh, bon sang ! Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre leurs reproches ! »

« Moi non plus, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, Dawn ne peut pas leur expliquer, elle est encore trop fragile. »

« Tu as raison. »

………………..

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde dans l'hôtel se demandait ce qui était arrivé, ils étaient tous en bas quand Spike avait l'appel et avait foncé dans la nuit suivi de Tara pour revenir quelque temps plus tard avec Dawn dans les bras, et Willow et Xander arrivèrent plus tard le visage blême.

« Quelqu'un va finir par nous dire ce qui est arrivé ? », exigea Giles après un certain moment fixant Willow et Xander qui n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot.

Xander n'osait pas parler, le dire à Willow était une chose, après ce dont elle avait été témoin elle avait le droit de savoir, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de le dire aux autres. Heureusement il fut sorti de l'embarras par Spike qui descendait les rejoindre.

« Tara est avec Dawn, elle prend un bain. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je serai bref, un peu après la mort de Buffy nous avons noté chez Dawn certains comportements qui posaient problème, elle semblait changer de personnalité passant de enfant à la vamp très sexuée en un clin d'œil pour ensuite se mettre en colère et finir en pleurs. Nous avons donc consulté un médecin qui lui a diagnostiqué une maladie mentale qui s'appelle des troubles anxieux, malheureusement aucune médication ne réussit à la contrôler complètement, c'est pour cette raison que son environnement familial doit être le plus stable possible. Malheureusement le retour de sa sœur l'a énormément bouleversé et elle a eu ce soir un léger épisode que nous avons maintenant sous contrôle, elle ira mieux demain. »

« Léger ? Elle a pratiquement tué cette vampire au bar et elle est venue à bout de trois hommes qu'elle a mis K.O. ! », lui fit remarquer Willow.

« Crois moi Willow, c'était très léger. »

« Elle a déjà fait pire ? », demanda Giles inquiet.

Spike et Xander se regardèrent fixement, il n'y avait qu'eux, Dawn et Tara qui savaient pourquoi ils avaient consulté la première fois, comment elle avait mis le feu à sa chambre à coucher et ensuite essayé de poignarder Xander qui veillait sur elle ce soir là alors qu'il avait voulu éteindre le feu. Elle avait quinze ans à l'époque et c'était la crise la plus grande qu'elle avait eu, mais aucun d'eux ne pourrait jamais oublier. Willow venait de quitter la maison , Anya et Xander avaient rompu, le fragile équilibre familial qu'elle s'était créé s'était effondré de nouveau et son esprit ne l'avait pas toléré.

« Certaines choses doivent rester dans le passé. », se contenta de répondre Spike et étrangement personne n'osa le contredire.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Buffy était rentrée depuis quatre jours déjà, outre les intermèdes comme ses évanouissements ou bien la crise de Dawn, les nombreuses heures du jour étaient consacrées à la recherche. On lui avait tant de fois raconté sa vie qu'elle la savait sur le bout des doigts, le seul problème était qu'elle n'avait aucune image pour aller avec les souvenirs, juste celles que ses rêves lui apportaient. En plus elle avait rêvé plusieurs fois d'elle et Angel, ça la mettait mal à l'aise cette histoire d'amour à la Roméo et Juliette que tout le monde s'évertuait à lui vanter, car dans ses rêves la seule chose qu'elle pouvait ressentir était une grande angoisse et un rapport inégal entre un adulte et une femme enfant.

Depuis son premier évanouissement, elle était maintenant dédoublée dans ses rêves, ce n'est plus elle qui les vivait mais un double tandis qu'elle était là qu'en simple observatrice et de plus en plus souvent elle avait une envie magistrale de se foutre une raclée ou de hurler 'bon sang réveille toi !', mais ça n'aurait rien donné puisque tout ça était du passé. Giles continuait à lui poser des tonnes de questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse, mais au moins il semblait être débarqué du dos de Spike.

L'épisode de Dawn avait semble-t-il changé beaucoup de choses. Dawn de son côté avait l'air de retomber sur ses pieds, moins stressée, mais Spike et Tara la surveillaient toujours avec vigilance. Elles avaient beaucoup parlé toutes les deux et sa sœur lui avait raconté sa vie durant son absence. C'était une autre chose qui commençait à lui peser, mis à part l'équipe de Sunnydale, les autres ne semblaient que pouvoir parler du passé et passaient sous silence les années ou elle avait été absente comme si ils étaient restés dans un espèce d'état de stase jusqu'à son retour.

Donc quand elle monta se coucher cette nuit là, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était désolée, au contraire elle en avait assez de se sentir comme un insecte sous un immense microscope et elle commençait à perdre l'espoir de retrouver la mémoire un jour. La vie lui avait offert une seconde chance alors peut-être que justement elle ne devait pas se souvenir tout simplement car sa place n'était plus parmi eux.

Elle allait entrer dans sa chambre quand elle croisa Spike dans le couloir, ils se regardèrent un moment, mal à l'aise Buffy avait remarqué qu'il semblait l'éviter depuis l'épisode du sous sol et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« Salut, comment vas-tu ? », lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Bien, et toi ? », son ton était poli, mais elle pouvait sentir sa nervosité, c'est pourquoi elle fut surprise d'entendre ce qu'il lui dit ensuite :

« Tu savais que toi et moi on a déjà voulu se marier ? », elle le regarda interloquée.

« Tu es sérieux !? Quand ? »

« Environ un an avant ta mort. Tu venais d'entrer à l'université et moi je venais d'avoir cette foutue puce comportementale, je vivais avec l'Observateur, j'étais attaché dans sa baignoire et tu me nourrissais avec une paille ! Comme trois étoiles, on a déjà vu mieux, crois moi ! La rouquine, je veux dire Willow, elle a un peu foiré avec la magie, donc une seconde on s'engueulait et ensuite nous vivions l'amour fou en train de planifier notre mariage tandis que Giles devenu aveugle était au bord de la dépression ! », ils se mirent à rire tous les deux à son conte loufoque.

« Tu te moques de moi !? », lui dit Buffy en riant de plus belle.

« Non, je te jure ! Elle avait fait un charme pour que tout ce qu'elle souhaite arrive car son petit ami l'avait plaqué. », et puis une image apparue dans la tête, celle de Buffy assise sur ses genoux en train de l'embrasser tandis que Giles les suppliait d'arrêter.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu m'avais donné une bague horrible avec un crâne sur le dessus ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu te rappelles, alors ? »

« Oui, un flash en quelque sorte. »

« C'est super, amour. », aucun d'eux ne parla encore plusieurs minutes et puis Buffy brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi m'avoir raconter ça ? Je veux dire, tu me parles à peine depuis mon arrivée. »

« J'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien d'entendre quelque chose de ton passé qui n'était pas triste ou violent, et si je ne t'ai pas parlé beaucoup depuis ton arrivée c'est que j'ai eu cinq ans pour m'habituer à ton absence et te voir soudain devant moi, ça me chamboule, tout tu comprends ? »

« Oui, vous aviez une vie. Dont je ne faisais plus partie et puis soudain pouf ! Me revoilà et tout est à réviser. Mais merci, je veux dire pour l'histoire, tu as raison c'était bien. », elle allait s'éloigner quand il l'arrêta :

« J'en ai d'autre tu sais, des histoires drôles je veux dire. »

« J'aimerais bien les connaître. »

Quand Tara arriva vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis adossés à un mur de chaque côté du couloir et riaient de bon cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », leur demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Je racontais à Buffy la fois ou Xander était devenu l'esclave de Dracula. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Il te tuerait si il t'entendait, il déteste qu'on raconte cette histoire ! », lui dit-elle en riant.

« Je sais ! C'est pourquoi je la raconte souvent, mais comme les gens autour ne peuvent pas savoir qu'il s'agit de Dracula, je leur dit qu'il a été l'esclave d'un hypnotiseur qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi ! »

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les quatre, je veux dire, vous deux, Dawn et Xander. »

« Quand tu es partie, nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble et puis le temps nous rapprochés mais ce fut loin d'être facile surtout pour Xand et Spike, ils se détestaient totalement. », lui relata Tara.

« Harris est un imbécile. », rétorqua Spike.

« Je t'ai entendu, visage de canine ! », lui dit Xander qui venait de monter avec Dawn. Buffy remarqua toute suite qu'il semblait plutôt bien ensemble et pas d'une manière platonique qu'un grand frère devrait avoir pour sa petite sœur et elle se demanda si ils avaient déjà compris que tranquillement ils tombaient amoureux… Sûrement pas, puisque Spike n'avait pas toujours tué Sander !

Comme Angel et Cordy étaient sortis avec Fred et Wesley à une quelconque œuvre de charité à laquelle Cordy les avaient traîné de force et que Gunn passait la soirée avec son ancien gang, l'hôtel paraissait plutôt vide. Le sommeil semblait élusif pour chacun donc ils décidèrent tous de descendre à la cuisine pour faire du chocolat chaud comme Joyce avait l'habitude de faire, une fois qu'ils furent tous assis avec une tasse fumante devant eux Buffy pris la sienne dans ses main et huma l'odeur du chocolat et immédiatement le souvenir d'elle et sa mère assises au comptoir de la cuisine discutant de la galerie et des garçons lui revint en mémoire. De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle ne pu retenir le sanglot qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Cette image était celle de sa famille, de sa maison, ça lui rappelait l'amour et le confort, et elle avait perdu cela à jamais.

« Ça va, Buffy ? », lui demanda sa sœur inquiète.

« Oui, c'est juste que le chocolat me rappelle maman… je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs réels, mais je sais qu'elle nous aimait plus que tout toi et moi. »

« Même quand elle a su que je n'étais pas réelle, elle m'a aimé quand même. », rajouta Dawn.

Giles et Willow qui étaient dans le bureau arrivèrent dans la cuisine au même moment.

« Buffy, que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Giles, « Tu t'es rappelée de quelque chose ? »

« Laissez la tranquille, Observateur. »

Giles ignora Spike comme d'habitude et continua à presser Buffy de questions :

« Il est très important que tu nous dises ce dont il est question, ça nous aidera peut-être à découvrir comment tu as pu être de retour. »

« Je vous ai dit de la laisser tranquille ! Elle n'est pas un rat de laboratoire ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de la presser de questions depuis des jours et cela sans succès, elle a droit à un peu de repos au moins pour ce soir, laissez là être normale. »

« Les circonstances extraordinaires de sa résurrection ne peuvent pas être prise à la légère ! », argumenta Giles, mais quand il croisa le regard de Buffy il lu dans ses yeux une telle angoisse qu'il cessa de parler et nota en effet que Spike avait raison. Plutôt que de célébrer son retour, il l'avait analysé sous toutes les coutures et tout ça pour rien. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle retrouve une vie normale, peut-être que chez elle entourée de ses affaires, la mémoire finirait par revenir…

Il pris donc place à la table avant de demander avec un sourire :

« Comme tout le monde est toujours debout, ça vous dirait une partie de carte ? »

Spike haussa les épaules acceptant l'offre de Giles pour ce qu'elle était réellement, une offre de paix.

……………………………..

La partie s'était prolongée tard dans la nuit et ils s'étaient tous vraiment amusés laissant de côté leurs querelles et offrant à Buffy un aperçu de l'équipe qu'ils avaient formé à un certain moment. Elle s'était endormie dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Mais quand le matin arriva, elle se rendit compte que bien que l'accalmie ait été plaisante, elle devait maintenant faire face à la réalité, qu'allait-elle faire de sa vie ?

Elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée ici pour toujours, c'est pourquoi quand elle descendit elle avait pris une décision.

« Je veux rentrer à Sunnydale. », leur annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

« Je crois en effet que ce serait une excellente idée. Peut-être qu'une fois chez toi, dans un endroit qui tes familiers, tes souvenirs reviendront. », Lui dit Giles.

« En effet, si tu recommences à vivre une vie normale, ça sera sûrement plus facile. », acquiesça Willow. Buffy remarqua que bien que Dawn semblait extasiée, parlant de tous les endroits qu'elle voulait montrer à sa sœur, Spike et Tara étaient restés silencieux.

« La première chose que je dois faire est de me trouver un endroit où vivre. », leur dit-elle.

« Comment ça un endroit où vivre ? Tu as toujours ta maison, voyons ! », Lui rappela Willow.

« Elle n'est plus à moi. Spike et Tara l'ont racheté il y a quelques années et l'argent a servi à payer les frais d'hospitalisation de maman qui n'étaient pas couverts par l'assurance et les études de Dawn. », Tout le monde sembla surpris qu'elle soit au courant, excepté Xander qui était celui qui lui avait expliqué la situation.

« Buffy, tu es toujours la bienvenue, un acte notarié n'y change rien, tu as toujours ta place à Revello. », lui dit Tara doucement.

« En plus il reste une partie de l'argent de la vente sur un compte et comme Dawn a eu plus que sa part, elle te revient de droit. », lui rappela Spike.

« Non, vous vous êtes occupés de Dawnie, elle est à vous. Et de toute façon, nous savons tous que je dois apprendre à voler de mes propres ailes, me trouver un travail et un endroit à moi. »

« Voyons, vous n'allez tout de même pas la mettre à la porte de chez elle ! », Willow la coupa en visant principalement Spike et Tara.

« Nous venons de dire que non la rouquine ! Ou as-tu délibérément oublié cette partie ? Elle a toujours sa place à la maison. », Le ton sec de Spike la coupa dans son élan.

« De toute façon, je crois que c'est une conversation que nous devons avoir tous les quatre, alors si vous voulez bien nous excuser nous allons aller dans une autre pièce. », Giles allait protester mais Xander l'arrêta.

« Ça ne nous regarde pas Giles, il s'agit de leur vie non de la votre. »

………………………………………

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Buffy alla droit au but.

« Je maintiens ce que je disais, je vais me trouver un endroit où vivre et un emploi, mais si vous voulez m'héberger quelques jours, je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante. »

« Laisse moi récapituler, voir si je n'ai rien oublié. », commença Spike, « Tu veux te trouver un appartement mais tu refuses l'argent qui reste de la vente de la maison, tu veux travailler mais sans étude tu seras chanceuse si tu peux cuisiner des hamburgers, tu n'as aucun vêtement à toi puisque tu portes ceux de Dawn depuis ton retour, ni meubles, ni électroménagers, les chose vont être très faciles pour toi. », lui dit Spike sarcastique.

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger. », argumenta Buffy de plus en plus désespérée. La liste de choses que Spike venait de lui énumérer était énorme et la panique commença doucement à l'envahir.

« Tu ne nous dérange pas, voyons. », la rassura Dawn qui mourrait d'envie d'avoir sa sœur près d'elle de nouveau.

« Et nous te faisons une contre offre. », lui dit Spike doucement, « Tu acceptes la partie de l'argent pour la maison qui te revient, nous retournons à Sunnydale tous ensemble, tu viens vivre avec nous le temps que tu retombes sur tes pieds. »

« Et l'intimité dans tout ça ? Quatre adultes sous le même toit, je ne crois pas que ça soit possible. », Leur dit Buffy.

« Spike a un studio bien à lui au sous sol. Nous avons fait une rallonge à la maison il y a deux ans pour que Dawn puisse avoir un endroit où recevoir ses amis. Il y a sa nouvelle chambre et une pièce qui lui sert de bureau donc il n'y aura que toi et moi au premier étage. Bien sur on devra partager la cuisine et le salon, mais on devrait survivre, non ? Crois moi Buffy, quand tu seras complètement rétablie, si tu veux de nouveau partir tu pourras, mais pour l'instant pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce que la vie t'offre ? »

Elle n'avait pas grand choix de toute manière, donc elle accepta. Comme elle allait sortir, Spike l'interpella :

« J'ai ouvert une deuxième faction des enquêtes 'Angel' à Sunnydale. Je travaille avec Clem et Xander, si tu veux je t'offre un travail, ta force de Tueuse peut nous être utile… penses-y. », Elle promis d'y réfléchir et quitta la pièce.

Quand elle fut partie, Tara se tourna vers lui :

« Je suis contente que tu sembles mieux accepter son retour. »

« J'essaie, mais une partie de moi a peur, tu comprends ? Avant, il n'y avait qu'elle dans mon cœur, mais maintenant il y a Dawn et toi… Et j'ignore si elle pourra vraiment comprendre. »

« Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne lui en donne pas la chance. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le peu d'image qu'elle avait eu de la maison de la rue Revello en rêve lui avait toujours donné une impression réconfortante, c'est pourquoi une partie d'elle était immensément heureuse d'y retourner même si elle ne lui appartenait plus aujourd'hui, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit elle fut incapable de dire si c'était bien la maison de ses rêves. Les meubles avaient été changés, la salle à manger transformée en bureau, dorénavant tous les repas se prenaient en cuisine, une aile avait été construite pour donner une certaine intimité à Dawn, la seule chose qui était similaire était le cadre posé sur la bibliothèque où une photo de Dawn, Joyce et d'elle-même y trônait, les autres images étaient surtout constituées de Dawn à sa remise de diplôme entourée de Tara, Spike et Xander, une autre de Dawn et Spike dans un quelconque décor, une autre avec Tara devant des ruines etc… C'est à ce moment précis que Buffy compris qu'elle n'avait plus sa place nulle part désormais, mis à part dans une boite à souvenirs quelque part.

Elle ne parla pas beaucoup durant le repas et Tara eut peur que le fait de la ramener avec eux n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée après tout, Spike était sorti sans un mot et Buffy l'avait regardé s'en aller légèrement paniquée, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne revienne jamais, mais aucune des deux autres ne semblaient inquiètes. Étrangement sa chambre n'avait pas changé, un peu comme si ils n'avaient pas complètement voulu oublier et ça la soulagea durant un instant, mais une fois seule dans la solitude de son grand lit, le silence de la maison maintenant endormie se mit à lui peser jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut l'impression d'étouffer. Elle enfila lentement ses vêtements et elle quitta sa chambre comme un automate. Elle ne rebroussa chemin qu'une fois pour prendre sans trop y penser un pieu taillé en bois avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire de Sunnydale. Peut-être que sa mémoire ne pouvait pas se rappeler, mais ses pas eux savaient, elle se retrouva près des vieux entrepôts où elle épousseta deux vampires, ensuite elle fit les ruelles sombres derrière le Magique Box et puis ce fut le tour des cimetières. Elle tua tous les vampires qu'elle pouvait trouver avec une joie décuplée à chaque fois, le premier lui donna du fil à retorde mais au bout du cinquième la roue était de nouveau en marche, coups de pieds, coups de poings savamment calculés pour aller vers la victoire.

C'est après son dixième dépoussiérage de la nuit que les visions éveillées sont revenues…

_Elle était debout dans une allée sombre, Spike était devant elle faisant tourner une queue de billard dans ses mains._

_« La mort te poursuit chérie, et tôt ou tard, elle te rattrapera. Une partie de toi en a envie, pas seulement pour mettre fin à la peur et à l'incertitude mais parce que tu ressens une attirance pour elle. »  
Elle le frappa violemment mais il recula à peine. _

_Spike est à genoux maintenant, faisant semblant de lutter avec un adversaire imaginaire. _

_« La mort est ton art, tu l'as créé de tes mains jours après jours. Ce souffle du dernier soupir, cet air de paix, une partie de toi voudrait savoir ce qu'on ressent, où est-ce que ça conduit. Tu as compris ? Il est là le secret et pas dans les coups donnés ou les attaques ratées, seulement elles le voulaient, en chaque Tueuse, il y a un désir de mort. »_

_Elle regarda interloquée, la panique évidente sur son visage, il se remit debout et avança vers elle. _

_« La seule raison pour laquelle tu as tenu si longtemps, c'est parce que tu as des liens dans ce monde; une mère, une petite sœur pénible, le club des cinq, ils te retiennent ici mais tu ne fais que gagner du temps mais tôt ou tard, tu voudras mourir… et à la seconde même - », il frappa dans ses mains près de son visage, « où ça se produira, tu sais que je serais présent à l'appel et je passerais une très bonne journée, chérie… La leçon est terminée, mais je me demande si ça te plaira autant qu'à elles. »_

La vision pris fin et elle se retrouva seule au milieu du cimetière. Elle se mit à courir sans trop savoir ou elle se dirigeait comme si le diable était à ses trousses et puis elle tomba à genoux devant ce qui semblait être une pierre tombale à l'écart.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle pu lire l'inscription :

Buffy Anne SUMMERS  
1981-2001  
Sœur aimée,  
Amie dévouée,   
Elle a souvent sauvé le monde.

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage mais prise dans une autre vision elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

_Elle était debout avec Dawn sur ce qui semblait une tour, un tourbillon d'énergie ce déchaînait à leurs pieds._

_Elle se retourna vers Dawn la regarda paisible : _

_« Buffy ... Non ! »  
« Dawnie, je dois le faire. »  
«Non ! »  
« Écoute moi. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. S'il te plaît, écoute, je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours, c'est ma mission. Dis à Giles que... Dis à Giles que c'était ma décision. Et que je suis en paix. Dis à mes amis que je les aimais. C'est à ton tour de veiller sur eux. Il faudra que vous vous entraidiez. Il faudra être forte. Dawn, la chose la plus dure dans ce monde c'est d'y vivre. Sois courageuse. Tu dois vivre. Pour moi. »_

_Dawn pleurait, essayant de s'agripper à elle mais elle couru et elle se retourna une dernière fois pour la regarder avant de sauter dans le vide._

La vision fut terminée de nouveau et Buffy prise de nausée vida le contenu de son estomac sur le lieu de ce qui aurait du être celui son dernier repos. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour apercevoir Spike qui la regarda inquiet.

« Je me suis suicidée, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'ai pas seulement fait pour la sauver, je lai aussi fait pour moi ? »

« Tu as sauvé le monde. », lui dit-il doucement en lui caressant la joue.

« Vous avez dit que j'étais une héroïne, que je l'avais fait car j'étais incapable de mettre fin à sa vie, mais quel genre d'héroïne abandonne sa petite sœur en haut d'une tour car elle ne peut plus endurer le poids du monde ? », demanda-t-elle amèrement.

« Personne ne peut vivre ainsi pour toujours, vous n'êtes pas fait en acier mais de chair et de sang. Et même les plus grand héros ont besoin de repos, tu aurais pu choisir de devenir catatonique pour te sauver de la réalité ou tout simplement te couper les veines, mais tu es restée jusqu'au bout, tu as fait de ta mort quelque chose de significatif comme l'avait été ta vie. », lui répond-il doucement, « Allez viens, rentrons. »

« Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais ici ? J'ignorais que cet endroit existait. »

Alors qu'elle prononça ces paroles, elle aperçu le tas de mégots de cigarettes qui jonchait le sol à un mètre à peine de là.

Elle le regarde interloquée.

« Tu es pratiquement incapable d'être dans la même pièce que moi, mais tu peux venir te recueillir devant ma tombe ? »

« Ici, c'est le lieu de repos de la Buffy que je connaissais. Toi, je ne sais plus trop qui tu es. »

« Tu as sans doute raison, cette fille que tout le monde me décrit, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit réellement moi. »

« Donne toi du temps, tu finiras bien par le découvrir. »

Et ils rentrèrent en silence chacun perdu dans ses pensées mais sa main ne la lâcha qu'au bas de l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre et même plusieurs heures plus tard elle pouvait toujours la sentir brûlant sa peau.

Recommencer à patrouiller avait été facile, essayer de reprendre une vie normale un peu moins, mais vivre avec Spike tous les jours et ne pas pouvoir sentir ses bras forts autour d'elle ou sa bouche sur sa peau était totalement intolérable, et d'autant plus depuis qu'en plus de vivre sous le même toit, ils travaillaient aussi ensemble !

Il lui avait fait une place dans son équipe de chasseurs de démons, c'était le travail parfait où elle n'avait pas à cacher sa nature de Tueuse. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose d'important…

Elle avait eu raison finalement, elle n'était plus vraiment cette fille. Quand quelqu'un perd la mémoire, elle devient soudainement une autre, c'est plutôt logique quand on y pense puisque notre caractère et nos aptitudes sont développés par nos expériences passées, quand ils s'effacent ce que vous êtes disparaît en même temps. Vous développez des goûts différents, des manies différentes, une vision de la vie qui est différente. L'état émotionnel dans lequel se trouvait Buffy à son retour avait caché ses changements, mais après qu'elle fut à Sunnydale depuis deux semaines, ils commencèrent à faire leur apparition. Tout d'abord elle riait beaucoup plus qu'avant, tout était prétexte aux plaisanteries et puis elle ne semblait plus avoir peur de l'amour comme avant. La cicatrice sur son cœur laissée d'abord par son père et ensuite tout ceux qui étaient passés dans sa vie n'existait plus et elle aimait avec toute l'exultation de la jeunesse.

Le seul problème était que l'objet de son affection était plutôt récalcitrant jusqu'ici.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit dans le cimetière, elle avait tout essayé : les compliments, passer du temps avec lui, s'habiller sexy, lui faire des avances à peine déguisées, mais il trouvait toujours une façon de s'éclipser. Pourtant elle savait qu'il l'aimait, les rêves lui avaient montré…

Elle n'avait toujours pas compris une leçon de vie importante, quand deux personnes tombent amoureuses et passent plusieurs années ensemble, elles ne finissent jamais avec celui avec qui elle avait commencé. Le temps les fait changer et leur amour se développe en même temps. Seulement cinq ans étaient passés et Spike n'était plus le même, elle n'était plus la même mais ni un ni l'autre n'avait été ensemble pour affronter ses changements, il fallait donc repartir de zéro et Spike n'était pas du tout sur qu'il en avait envie.

Jusqu'ici sa vie amoureuse avait été un désastre, Cecilly, Drusilla, Harmony, alors pourquoi une relation avec Buffy serait différente ?

Tara avait sa théorie là-dessus :

a) Buffy n'était pas une chienne manipulatrice.

b) Elle n'était pas une vampire psychotique.

c) Elle n'avait pas le cerveau dans un bocal de formol non plus.

D'accord les personnalités de trois autres idiotes pouvaient expliquer la raison de ses échecs mais pas pourquoi il les avait choisi ! Si c'était le côté désespéré de Buffy dont il était tombé amoureux à l'époque, après tout elle était à deux doigts de craquer, même lui le savait et si c'était cette instabilité qu'il avait aimé chez elle ? Et maintenant qu'elle ne l'était plus, car il fallait être honnête elle vivait son retour plutôt bien même si ses souvenirs était toujours flous, pouvait-il l'aimer quand même ?

Il n'était pas prêt à mettre le fragile équilibre de Dawn pour le découvrir, et une rupture entre lui et sa sœur aurait exactement cet effet.

Giles était finalement repartit à Londres puisque le retour inexpliqué de Buffy restait toujours insoluble, il avait conclu avec Wesley que les livres et les ressources qu'ils possédaient aux États-Unis ne suffisaient plus, il fallait sortir les armes de gros calibre, il fallait le Conseil des Observateurs. Le seul problème était qu'ils ignoraient sa mort en premier lieu, toutes les apocalypses avaient été évitées, la population de vampires maintenue à un état stable, ils n'avaient aucune raison de croire que la Tueuse résidente ne faisait pas son travail et n'avaient jamais essayé de rentrer en contact avec elle. A son retour à Londres la première fois, Giles leur avait dit qu'elle refusait d'avoir un Observateur désormais et comme ils détestaient l'idée de la payer à nouveau ils ne s'étaient pas obstinés. La preuve que vous avez beau être une des plus grandes puissances au monde, importante pour la survie de l'humanité, ça ne vous empêchait pas d'être radin !

Dawn avait repris ses cours et semblait plus sereine, et puis un matin elle leur annonça que c'était fini entre elle et son petit ami. Comme c'était le premier avec qui elle avait envisagé quelque chose de sérieux, pendant plusieurs jours ils attendirent le contre coup de cette rupture mais il ne vint jamais, ce qui laissa Spike, Tara et aussi bien Xander des plus perplexes… Puis ils finirent par se dire qu'il valait mieux accepter le cadeau pour ce qu'il valait. Xander passait des heures innombrables rue Revello depuis son retour, plus qu'auparavant mais étrangement il ne parlait pas beaucoup à Buffy qui était trop prise dans son nouveau travail, non, Dawn et lui pouvaient passer des heures à discuter ou tout simplement jouer à quelque chose. Il n'avait pas eu de rencard depuis ce qui semblait une éternité quand Spike se mit à suspecter quelque chose. En temps normal, Xander aurait du avoir été jeté une bonne dizaine de fois, il ne comprendrait jamais comment il pouvait avoir autant d'opportunités ni comment il faisait pour qu'elle ne finisse pas par se sauver en courant, mais c'était toujours quelque chose de drôle à observer… Finalement il décida d'inviter l'autre homme à jouer au billard pour tirer tout cela au clair. Quand la partie commença, il ne passa pas par quatre chemins :

« Ton charme insipide a fini par disparaître à ce que je vois ? », quand Xander le regarda avec l'air de ne rien comprendre, Spike remarqua que celui-ci n'avait même pas compris, ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas son charme qui n'opérait plus mais qu'il ne se donnait tout simplement plus la peine.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe avec toi ? », lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Quoi ? Tu t'ennuies de me voir me casser la figure ? »

« Ok, j'avoue que tu n'es pas l'homme le plus chanceux du monde mais au moins tu baises régulièrement ! »

« Ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que si aucune de ces sorties ne marchaient c'était tout simplement que je ne voulais pas que ça fonctionne ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu couches avec une lesbienne, moi je sors avec des idiotes, va comprendre pourquoi qui fait quoi ! », lui répondit Xander nonchalant et devant son air interloqué il lui répondit :

« Tu croyais vraiment que personne ne savait ce qu'il y a entre Tara et toi ? Je suis peut-être lent, mais pas à ce point ! »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis le retour de Buffy, les murs de l'Hyperion sont minces et ma chambre était juste à côté de la votre, je vous ai entendu une fois. »

« Wow, cinq ans avant de comprendre ? Tu as raison, tu es un vrai détective. », lui dit le vampire sarcastique.

Xander haussa les épaules ne relevant pas l'insulte.

« Donc tu es toujours amoureux de Buffy ? Ça explique pourquoi tu hantes nos murs encore plus que d'habitude depuis son retour. », lui fit remarquer Spike, « C'est ridicule, tu la vois à peine ! Grandis un peu, tu passes plus de temps avec Dawn qu'en sa présence ! », au moment ou il prononça cette phrase il eut une espèce d'illumination et Spike le fixa froidement. Xander recula d'un pas.

« Depuis combien de temps ? », lui demanda-t-il dangereusement.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? », demanda l'autre homme.

« Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de ma petite fille ? », sa voix était calme mais une tempête se déchaînait dans son regard.

Xander avait deux solutions, soit il fuyait et quittait le pays, ou affrontait un maître vampire hyper-protecteur et lui expliquait tout… Il choisit la deuxième option surtout car honnêtement il détestait déménager !

« Tout d'abord avant que tu ne m'écorche vif, je ne l'ai jamais touché, elle n'est même pas au courant ! Je dirais environ six mois, depuis l'arrivée du dernier petit imbécile avec qui elle est sortie, tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé aucun d'entre eux mais celui-là c'était le pire de tous, juste le fait de savoir qu'il posait ses mains sur elle me dégoûtait ! Et puis j'ai compris qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille désormais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vingt cinq ans et elle dix neuf ans, je ne suis pas idiot ! Et puis personne de censé te voudrait comme beau père ! »

Spike ne répondit rien durant un long moment et Xander commença à se sentir nerveux, et puis contre toute attente le vampire se mit à rire.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu trouves d'aussi hilarant ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons pu être aveugles ! Durant des jours nous avons attendu qu'elle s'écroule par à cause de sa séparation quand en fait c'était impossible ! », expliqua-t-il en riant.

« Et alors ? », honnêtement il ne voyait rien de drôle la dedans !

« Ça ne pouvait pas arriver car elle n'en était pas amoureuse. Tu te rappelles du soir où elle nous a annoncé qu'elle partait avec lui en week-end, sur le coup je n'ai pas compris, mais quand elle l'a annoncé c'est toi qu'elle fixait. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a de drôle… », répéta Xander.

Spike lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

« Elle est amoureuse de toi, imbécile ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es fou !», répliqua Xander refusant de croire en cette possibilité.

« C'est toi le fou ! Oh, et en passant, il n'est plus question que tu te retrouves où que ce soit seul avec elle sinon je t'arrache les yeux. »

« Tu es conscient qu'elle a dix neuf ans ? Et si ta théorie idiote est vraie, ce qui est impossible, elle t'en fera baver jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes ! »

Spike haussa les épaules en souriant doucement et Xander se demanda si c'était l'idée de l'écorcher qui lui faisait plaisir ou parce qu'il le croyait digne de sa fille… Avec lui, on ne pouvait être sur de rien !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Mettre Xander devant le fait que Dawn avait des sentiments pour lui avait vraiment été drôle mais maintenant qu'il était de retour à la maison et que Dawn se pavanait devant lui en chemise de nuit avec des oursons et deux tresses, c'était beaucoup moins hilarant. Elle n'était qu'un bébé, il ne pouvait pas trouver quelqu'un et oublier sa petite fille ? Elle aussi finirait par se faire une raison si Xander se retrouvait dans une relation à long terme….

Il commença mentalement à faire la liste des filles qu'il pouvait lui présenter.

Simone était plutôt jolie et outre son travail de serveuse au _bronze, _elle donnait des cours de danse. Elle et Xander pourraient s'entendre, il avait remarqué qu'elle semblait l'apprécier et puis elle avait vingt et un ans, ensuite il y avait Olivia qui avait vingt deux ans et puis il repensa au fait qu'elle était déjà sortie avec lui trois fois et qu'il ne l'avait jamais rappelé...

Peut être qu'Anya accepterait de le reprendre ? Il était en train de mettre sa liste sur une feuille quand Tara entra dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je trouve une petite amie à Xander. », elle se mit à rire à sa réplique et puis compris qu'il était sérieux.

« Tu ouvres une agence matrimoniale ? Xander est parfaitement capable de trouver une femme tout seul ! », Spike renifla mais ne dit rien.

« Plutôt que de harceler Xander, pourquoi ne te trouves-tu pas une femme pour toi ? »

« Déjà fatiguée de ma présence, amour ? », elle roula ses yeux à son cabotinage.

« Tu sais que lui trouver quelqu'un ne changera rien à la situation ? »

« Je sais, il sera toujours aussi idiot mais ça sera un idiot accompagné dans nos repas de noël. »

« Il n'est pas prêt, quand il le sera il trouvera la bonne personne. »

« Qui ça ? », demanda Buffy qui entrait avec une hache dégoulinante d'une suspense verdâtre sur son épaule qu'elle déposa dans l'évier et se mit à la nettoyer.

« Xander. Spike veut lui trouver quelqu'un ! »

« Si tu crois que ça l'empêchera d'être amoureux de Dawn, tu te goures complètement ! »

« Quoi ? », demanda Tara interloquée.

« Je parle du petit remake de Roméo et Juliette qu'ils nous jouent tous les deux depuis quelques semaines. Ne me dit pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué ? »

« Apparemment, non, toi Spike, tu le savais ? »

« Pas avant ce soir. Je croyais qu'il était toujours fourré ici parce qu'il n'avait pas guéri de son obsession avec Buffy. »

« Je ne le vois presque jamais ! », rétorqua Buffy.

« Je sais, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai compris ? », de son côté Tara avait l'impression d'avoir été frappée avec une masse. Elle s'assied lourdement sur la chaise à côté de Spike.

« Xander et Dawn ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu arriver. »

« Je trouve qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble personnellement. », Spike regarda Buffy dégoûté.

« Elle n'est qu'un bébé ! »

« Elle a l'âge que j'avais quand tu as fait construire ce robot malsain à mon effigie, je te signale ! », répliqua-t-elle sarcastique. Franchement, elle ne voyait pas le problème d'une histoire d'amour entre Xander et Dawn !

« Harris aurait pu au moins passer cette partie de ton passé sous silence. », lui dit Spike.

« Je crois qu'il éprouve le besoin d'en parler pour tenir loin les cauchemars qui ont été causé par le fait de nous voir toi et moi en pleine action dans le cimetière… C'est une thérapie comme une autre ! », parfois elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas perdu la tête, le type avait fait un robot à son image pour des raisons sexuelles mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, l'ancien elle non plus apparemment puisqu'elle avait couché avec lui avant sa mort !

« N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, veux-tu ! Je trouve votre conversation des plus intéressantes ! », ils se retournèrent tous vers la voix surprise de voir Dawn dans l'embrasure «

« Dawn ! Je te croyais endormie. », lui dit Tara doucement mais Dawn avait toute son attention sur Spike ignorant les autres.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes mais ne veux-tu pas me voir heureuse ? », de tout ceux autour d'elle il était le seul qui pouvait vraiment poser problème, il devait comprendre.

Spike la regarda durant un long moment, des milliers de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, sa première peine d'amour, la première fois qu'il avait compris qu'elle était devenue une femme, sa première sortie avec un garçon, comment il l'avait suivi dans les ombres pour être sûr qui ne lui arrive rien… Mais de tous ses souvenirs, un ressortait du lot, c'était Dawn les pieds sur le divan mangeant du pop corn devant un vieux film l'air sereine riant aux imitations pathétique de Xander et il comprit que si quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer comme elle le méritait c'était bien lui.

Il se leva, pris le téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Harris, tu as dix minutes pour amener ton cul ici où je vais te chercher par la peau du cou ! »

Un silence et puis Spike roula ses yeux.

« Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour les pyjamas ? De toute façon j'en ai rien à faire, tu as l'air d'un imbécile peu importe ce que tu portes ! »

« Pourquoi c'est si urgent ? Ma fille veut voir l'homme qu'elle aime, tu ne voudrais pas mettre ton nouveau beau père à bout la première journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Spike, ce n'est pas drôle ! », Dawn hurla consternée. Elle voulait qu'il approuve non qui déclare son amour à sa place !

Elle ignorait si Xander voulait vraiment d'elle, mais Spike avait déjà raccroché et se tournait vers elle une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Il arrive et il porte un pyjama je crois en plus ! », il balança la tête de droite à gauche comme si il ne pouvait pas le croire, « Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais accepter la situation sans y mettre mon grain de sel ? », sa seule réponse fut une énorme étreinte d'une Dawn surexcitée et puis elle se sauva en courant hurlant qu'elle ignorait quoi se mettre.

Tara et Buffy le regardèrent en souriant bêtement.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il plus brusquement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

« Tu es vraiment un dur toi, hein ? », Tara se contenta de répondre sarcastique.

« Oh fermez là toutes les deux ! », déclara-t-il avec bonhomie.

……………………

Giles avait passé les dernières semaines totalement obsédé par le fait de trouver une raison au retour de Buffy, il dormait à peine toujours le nez dans ses livres, sa santé commençait à en payer le prix, il avait des rhumatismes de plus en plus douloureux et des maux d'estomac sûrement causés par les innombrables meetings qu'il avait du avoir avec Quentin pour qu'il lui donne le plein accès à la bibliothèque du Conseil. Il avait de plus en plus la conviction que cet homme avait été mis sur cette terre pour le pousser à bout mais finalement sa dure labeur avait fini par porter ses fruits, il avait la réponse du moins ce qu'il espérait être la réponse.

Le royaume de Morrigan déesse guerrière irlandaise, la légende dit que quand une grande guerrière meurt avant que son temps ne soit arrivé elle se retrouve au royaume de Morrigan où elle peut se reposer avant de reprendre sa route. Le seul problème est que dans la cette dimension quand une journée passe là bas une année entière s'écoule dans notre dimension. Donc techniquement, si Buffy s'est reposée cinq jours là bas, cinq ans se sont écoulés avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse.

Le choc de passer d'une dimension à une autre a pu amener l'amnésie mais Giles avait une autre théorie. La mémoire, en revenant progressivement permet à l'hôte d'avoir une chance de réapprendre à vivre d'une autre façon, sans que sa vison du monde qu'elle avait auparavant ne vienne l'ancrer de ses anciennes habitudes. Dans le cas de Buffy, ça semblait logique, elle avait choisi la mort non seulement pour permettre à Dawn de vivre mais aussi car elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre cette vie, son cœur et son âme avait été trop meurtris et ça l'empêchait d'être heureuse à nouveau, mais la Buffy à qui il avait parlé dans les dernières semaines avait une joie de vivre qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle avant. Non seulement elle aimait la vie mais elle y mordait à pleines dents, son appel qu'elle avait vu comme un fardeau auparavant était devenu un cadeau et sa vision du monde était maintenant teinté de gris, non noir et blanc et d'après Dawn et Xander elle était encore plus efficace comme Tueuse qu'auparavant. Est-ce possible que durant toutes ces années il l'ait empêché d'avancer en l'ancrant dans ses propres croyances archaïques et l'empêchant de développer sa propre opinion ?

Si c'était le cas, Spike avait raison, il n'avait pas su comment l'aimer.

……………………………..

Dawn et Xander avaient disparu dans les appartements de celle-ci il y a déjà plusieurs heures et Spike était heureux qu'au moins aucune odeur de sexe ne venait jusqu'à lui sinon il ignorait ce qu'il aurait fait. Accepter qu'ils s'aiment était une chose, savoir qu'il baisait sa petite fille en était une autre. Il n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'il ne le ferait jamais, il espérait juste que Xander l'amènerait à son propre appartement, au moins au début. Il était assis sur le porche arrière depuis deux heures fumant comme une cheminée quand Buffy vint prendre place près de lui.

« Ma petite sœur et mon meilleur ami, tu crois que si j'avais mes souvenirs j'approuverais cette relation ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Honnêtement, je crois que oui. Tu as toujours voulu le bonheur de ceux qui t'entouraient, mis à part le mien bien sur ! », Lui dit-il taquin.

« C'est que tu étais impossible et puis à la fin, c'était différent, non ? »

« Oui, j'avais commencé à voir un changement après que Gloria se soit servie de moi comme mannequin de torture, mais je n'osais pas trop espérer. »

Des images et des sons se mirent à apparaître de nouveau dans l'esprit de Buffy.

Spike est couché sur un cercueil en pierre, le corps recouvert de blessures, il a un œil salement amoché, les lèvres fendues, il semble souffrir énormément. Elle entre dans la crypte d'un pas enjoué, trop enjoué, cela semble mécanique, artificiel.

« Spike ! Tu es couvert de blessures sexy.. », Son ton gai sonne faux et Buffy compris que c'était sûrement le satané robot dont Xander parlait…

Spike tourne péniblement la tête vers elle.

« Ouais.. », il commence à s'asseoir, « Je me sens très sexy. », il se redresse doucement, « Où étais-tu passée ? »

« J'ai fait une chute et tout s'est brouillé. Willow m'a réparée. Elle est homosexuelle. »

« Willow t'a remise en état ? J'aurais pensé qu'ils t'auraient mise en pièces… »

« Ils ont agi sous l'impulsion. », elle sourit, « Tu veux me consumer maintenant ? »

« Laisses-moi une minute. J'ai quelques fractures à réparer. »

« Pourquoi as-tu laissé cette Gloria te torturer ? »

« Elle voulait savoir où était la clé. »

« Oh, je vais lui dire, comme ça on pourra… », Elle tourne pour partir.

« Non ! », il tousse alors qu'elle se retourne, « Ne lui dis jamais. Elle ne doit jamais savoir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Buffy… l'autre, la moins aimable Buffy… Si quelque chose arrivait à Dawn, elle serait dévastée, et je… ne pourrais jamais lui causer une souffrance pareille. Je préférerais me faire tuer par Gloria. Et j'ai bien failli.»

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, puis se penche vers Spike, pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Spike retourne le baiser, puis fronce les sourcils avant de reculer quelque peu.  
Spike la regarde, ébahi quand il comprend que ce n'était pas le robot mais elle.

Finalement, elle se tourne pour partir. Mais il l'interpelle.

« Et mon robot ? », elle se retournant vers lui.

« Le robot est détruit. Le robot était grossier et obscène. »

Il regarde par terre honteux.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour… », Essaye-t-il de se défendre mais elle le coupe.

« Ne dis rien. Cette… chose, n'était pas réelle. »

Elle se tourne pour reprendre son chemin, et avance de quelques pas vers la porte. Spike est assis, la tête penchée en avant. Buffy s'arrête à nouveau, puis sans regarder derrière elle, s'adresse à Spike.

« Ce que tu as fait, pour moi, et Dawn… ça c'est réel. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. »

Et puis les images commencèrent à s'effacer et elle regarda Spike avec douceur.

« Tu aurais vraiment donné ta vie pour Dawn et moi, et je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer pourquoi ? »

« Car je t'aimais, tu étais la seule chose qui comptait. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es resté et que tu t'es occupé d'elle. »

« Un peu, mais dans les jours qui suivirent après que Gloria m'ait enlevé j'ai découvert une toute nouvelle Dawn et puis quand tu es partie, je ne pouvais plus faire semblant d'appartenir au monde de l'obscurité désormais, j'avais goûté à la lumière, à ce que c'était de faire parti d'une équipe… même si ce n'était que durant quelques heures et je savais que je n'étais plus le même désormais. Quand tu es décédée, tu n'as pas seulement sauvé le monde et Dawn, tu m'as sauvé aussi, ainsi que Tara, Willow, Alex , tu nous as forcé à grandir, à avancer sans filet. »

« Tu crois qu'un jour tu m'aimeras de nouveau ? », elle détestait sembler si indigente mais elle n'y pouvait rien, ce soir quand Xander était arrivé et que son regard avait croisé celui de Dawn il y avait tant d'amour et de passion qu'elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour vivre un moment comme celui-ci.

« Buffy, regarde moi. », lui demanda-t-il doucement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, il y a plein de merveilleux hommes qui te tournent autour, je le vois quand on sort, pourquoi voudrais-tu d'un vampire qui a d'énormes carences affectives ? »

« Quand je suis revenue, tu es le premier qui est apparu dans mes rêves. Ensuite je me suis accrochée à l'amour que tu avais pour moi dans ces rêves comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mais maintenant, je te connais parfaitement, dans les dernières semaines je me suis battue à tes côtés j'ai vécu avec toi, ce n'est pas l'ancienne Buffy qui t'aime Spike, c'est moi tout entière, ta façon d'aimer Dawn et Tara sans compter, ton amitié étrange avec Xander, la façon que tu as de me regarder quand tu oublies d'être sur tes gardes… », Spike lui caressa doucement la joue, le cœur de Buffy se mit à battre un peu plus vite et il se pencha doucement vers elle pour déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou le tenant contre elle, sa bouche dévorant la sienne.

Quand il cessa le baiser, il colla son front contre le sien.

« J'ignore si je peux t'aimer comme tu veux être aimée. »

« Je ne veux pas de grandes promesses, je veux seulement toi. », lui répondit-elle tendrement.

« Alors, tu m'as. », et il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Il était temps de tourner la page et d'oublier le passé, il avait trop attendu.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Buffy était assise sur le divan dans la salle de séjour fixant le plancher le regard dans le vide, Giles était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt avec la nouvelle de sa découverte, tout le monde aurait cru qu'elle serait soulagée de découvrir la raison de sa résurrection miraculeuse mais ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme ça…

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Giles était planté sur le bord de la porte d'entrée, les cheveux en bataille, le regard un peu flou comme si il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, à un tel point que quand Spike avait ouvert la porte il s'était demandé brièvement si il avait finalement pété un câble et était venu le tuer mais au lieu d'un pieu il lui tendit un énorme livre avant de passer devant lui et de pénétrer dans le séjour en s'excusant.

« Désolé d'être venu sans avertir, mais je ne pouvais pas annoncer cette nouvelle au téléphone. », Spike le regardait avec méfiance mais ferma tout de même la porte.

« Et quelle est cette nouvelle ? », demanda-t-il suspicieux.

« J'ai enfin trouvé la raison de son retour. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Dites moi que se sont de bonnes nouvelles ? », Giles sembla tout à coup se rendre compte de quelque chose et regarda Spike avec un air soupçonneux.

« Tu sembles différent ? », le vampire pris un air légèrement embarrassé avant de répondre.

« Et bien, il s'est passé certains changements dans les dernières semaines. »

« Est-ce que ce sont des nouvelles urgentes ? », le coupa Giles, « Parce que honnêtement les miennes sont d'une importance capitale. »

« Tu as raison, je vais demander à tout le monde de descendre. », il s'approcha des escaliers et hurla :

« Buffy, Tara, Giles est ici ! », il alla ensuite vers la porte menant vers la nouvelle aile de la maison et hurla : « Xander, Dawn, Giles est ici ! », Giles se demanda brièvement pourquoi Xander était là à dix heures du matin un dimanche et puis décida que ça ne le regardait pas finalement.

Buffy apparue la première les yeux toujours rempli de sommeil dans un pyjama en flanelle léger avec des motifs de gâteau et Rupert nota le sourire tendre que Spike envoya dans sa direction avec un mélange de crainte et de résignation, ensuite ce fut le tour de Tara et puis de Dawn et Xander.

Quand elle le vit, la jeune clef lui sauta au cou enthousiaste.

« Giles ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Sunnydale ? Vous auriez du nous dire que vous veniez, nous serions allés vous accueillir à l'aéroport ! », l'Observateur la serra dans ses bras heureux de noter qu'elle semblait beaucoup plus calme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« Je suis venu annoncer une grande nouvelle à ta sœur. », et puis il se tourna vers celle-ci, « Buffy, j'ai enfin élucidé le mystère de ton retour… Vois-tu, quand tu as sauté cette fameuse nuit, ce n'était pas prévu et en le faisant tu as changé le cours du destin, ton heure n'était toujours pas venue alors quand les autorités prirent conscience de ta grande fatigue physique et émotionnelle et de ton énorme sacrifice, ils t'ont envoyé dans un endroit qui s'appelle Le royaume de Morrigan déesse guerrière irlandaise. »

« Alors, pourquoi en suis-je repartie ? »

« Ce refuge est seulement temporaire, il permet aux guerrière de la lumière de se reposer avant de reprendre leur route. »

« Vous voulez dire que je savais que je devais revenir mais que je suis restée là-bas quand même ? »

« Et bien oui, tu avais besoin de repos et quand tu fus de nouveau prête, ils t'ont renvoyé. Je crois que la raison pour laquelle tu n'as plus tes souvenirs est qu'en revenant progressivement la mémoire permet à l'hôte d'avoir une chance de réapprendre à vivre d'une autre façon, sans que sa vison du monde qu'elle avait auparavant ne vienne l'ancrer de ses anciennes habitudes. Ce sont ces mécanismes malsains que tu avais développé qui te rendaient malheureuse, tu comprends. », Mais Buffy ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur le divan et de regarder devant elle.

C'était il y a une heure et jusqu'ici aucune intervention extérieure réussissait à la sortir de ses pensées, la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne croyaient pas qu'elle était catatonique était les soupirs qu'elle lançait de temps à autre.

« Alors, tout est de ma faute. », ils étaient tant habitués à son silence qu'ils sursautèrent tous légèrement quand elle parla.

Spike s'approcha d'elle doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute, amour ? »

« Vous avez cru que j'étais partie pour toujours, vous avez pleuré, souffert et moi pendant ce temps je prenais des vacances ? Il est normal que je ne veuille pas me souvenir de quoi que ce soit, j'étais une horrible personne ! »

«Ne dis jamais ça ! », lui dit-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne le voulait, « Tu n'es pas responsable, tu avais besoin de repos, tu étais à bout ! L'important est que tu ais choisi de- »

« Et ça m'a pris cinq foutues années pour m'en rendre compte ? C'est ridicule, je n'avais qu'à revenir toute suite et prendre des vacances à Boca au lieu de vous laissez seuls dans ce monde à pleurer ma mort ! »

Giles décida d'intervenir.

« Buffy, pour toi il n'y a que cinq jours qui ont passé, cinq jours ou tu as pesé le pour et les contre, personne ne peut t'en vouloir d'avoir quitté ce monde, tu avais perdu ta mère, la vie de ta sœur était entre tes mains, Riley t'avait brisé le cœur et ton père refusait de vous aider financièrement. En plus, tu avais le destin du monde à sauver jour après jour, honnêtement c'est surprenant que tu n'es pas craqué avant. »

« En effet, »,ajouta Spike,« Six ans est une longue vie pour une Tueuse active, je crois que la seule qui est vécue aussi longtemps était Nicky Wood. »

« C'est vrai que nous aurions apprécié une petite carte postale du genre : Je suis toujours en vie, je passe un bon moment dans un univers parallèle, serais de retour dans quelques années. Amour, Buffy. », lui t dit Xander pour détendre l'atmosphère, « Mais aucun de nous ne peut t'en tenir rigueur, au contraire, as-tu la moindre idée à quel point ton retour nous comble de joie ? Nous t'aimons, Buffy. »

Mais Buffy ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre de cette oreille et Spike sentit la frustration l'envahir. Il y a deux jours il avait décidé de cesser d'avoir peur et de donner une chance aux sentiments qu'ils semblaient éprouver l'un pour l'autre, depuis ils se faisaient une coure lente mais plaisante. Par contre, depuis qu'il semblait foncer vers l'avant elle semblait reculer, la jeune femme confiante et fonceuse qu'elle était depuis son retour disparaissait peu à peu et Buffy la victime refaisait surface, et même si il avait aimé l'ancienne Buffy à en perdre la raison, il préférait et de beaucoup la nouvelle version. Il avait vécu cent quarante ans d'angoisse émotionnelle et cette fois il était décidé à vivre une relation amoureuse saine.

Agacé il lui pris la main et la tira du divan.

« Je peux te parler seule à seul un instant ? », lui demanda-t-il plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, car il l'entraîna derrière lui sans attendre sa réponse et ils disparurent tous les deux au sous sol.

Dawn les regarda partir en souriant.

« Je crois qu'ils vont avoir leur premier désaccord, c'est si mignon ! », Giles la regarda en soupirant quand il réalisa que son pire cauchemar était effectivement en train de se produire, mais étrangement il n'en était pas vraiment affecté, sûrement car il avait essayé de s'accoutumer à cette idée dans les dernière semaines et puis il vit Xander embrasser Dawn doucement sur les lèvres avant de lui répondre tendrement :

« Quand crois-tu que nous aurons la notre ? », et il frotta son nez contre le sien.

« Jamais. », lui dit-elle d'une voix passionnée.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, c'est dégoûtant ! », les coupa Giles mais son sourire démentait le ton accusateur de ses mots, « C'est ça les grands changements dont Spike me parlait ? Tout le monde est devenu fou et est en couple ? Des couples vraiment étranges, je voudrais ajouter ! », il se tourna vers Tara, « Et toi, tu vas m'annoncer que tu as repris avec Willow ? »

« C'est la Bouche de l'Enfer Giles, non le département des miracles ! », lui répondit-elle sarcastique, « Des chose étranges peuvent se produire mais pas à ce point ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je devrais vraiment me trouver une petite amie ! », dit-elle songeuse.

Dans les derniers jours, elle avait essayé de ne pas trop penser au fait que tout le monde vivait leur propre remake de Roméo et Juliette sans la fin sanglante et les histoires de famille bien sur, mais elle commençait à prendre conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester pour toujours la troisième roue du carrosse. Leur monde changeait de nouveau et elle avait peur de se retrouver seule dans tout cela même si elle savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Aussitôt qu'il avait avoué son amour à Buffy, Spike était allé la rejoindre et ils avaient eu une grande conversation sur leur avenir à tous les deux, ils n'avaient jamais été un couple à proprement parler mais ils avaient agis comme tel depuis des années, certaines habitudes peuvent très dure à tuer, comme le simple fait de se blottir l'un contre l'autre en regardant la télé ou de courir chez l'autre à la seconde que quelque choses n'allait pas dans leur vie. Ils se posaient tous les deux la question de comment allait-ils vivre leur relation désormais ? Quelles étaient les limites à ne pas franchir ?

Finalement, c'est Buffy qui amena le réponse. Elle et Spike regardaient un film dans le salon hier, quand Tara était entrée elle avait aussitôt rebroussé chemin pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité mais Buffy l'avait interpellée.

« Tara, tu viens regarder le film avec nous ? »

« Non, je vais vous laisser un peu seuls. »

« Voyons c'est ridicule, si nous avions voulu être seuls nous serions allés au sous sol ! Allez, viens t'asseoir. », elle tapota la place de l'autre côté de Spike avec sa main. Timidement Tara s'était assise près d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, sentant à quel point elle et Spike ne savaient pas comment agir, Buffy avait soupiré irritée.

« Faites comme d'habitude, bon sang ! Depuis mon retour je vous ai vu enlacés sur ce divan des dizaines de fois, ça devient ridicule ! Écoutez, moi je ne veux pas que votre relation change, je veux juste en faire partie, c'est tout ! Je ne peux pas arriver et détruire les cinq dernières années, je ne demande qu'une chose, évitez de coucher ensemble désormais et tout sera excellent ! », ils l'avaient regardé mortifiés et puis avait haussé les épaules. Tara s'était blottie contre son côté et Buffy de l'autre et ils avaient tous les trois regardé le film.

Tara n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'un jour Spike et elle seraient beaucoup moins proches, puisqu'ils finiraient par bâtir une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre chacun de leur côté mais c'était plaisant de ne pas avoir à faire une coupure trop drastique. Buffy était beaucoup plus mature qu'elle de ce côté car une chose était sure, elle aurait beaucoup plus de difficulté à accepter cette relation si elle avait été à sa place. Spike et elle vivaient la même chose que beaucoup de couple qui sont restés ensemble au fil des années pour les enfants, mais leur bébé était une adulte maintenant et même si elle aurait toujours besoin d'eux, plus qu'une adulte normale, ils pouvaient vivre leur vie maintenant.

…………………………….

Spike referma la porte de la cave et l'entraîna en bas. Buffy se laissa faire sans aucune résistance, une fois qu'elle fut assise dans son coin, elle pris un air contrit avant de parler.

« Je suis désolée, c'était une mauvaise idée, je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé. »

« Veux-tu bien me dire de quoi tu parles ? », lui demande-t-il de plus en plus irrité.

« De nous deux. Cette histoire entre nous, de toute évidence tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'une petite amie égoïste. », Répondit-elle d'un ton d'excuse et Spike roula ses yeux avant de répondre :

« Pour une fille qui est amnésique, tu sonnes étrangement comme l'autre Buffy ! Tu penses t'apitoyer sur ton sort durant longtemps ou on peut passer à autre chose ? », Elle le regarda avec une légère colère dans les yeux et Spike sourit avec satisfaction.

« Je ne joue pas à la victime ! », protesta-t-elle.

« Bien sur que si, ce n'est qu'un autre chapitre du Buffy show intitulé 'pauvre de moi, je suis l'élue.' »

« Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? », demanda-t-elle offusquée.

« Je dis que comme tu es incapable de t'enfuir, tu mets le feu à la maison. Tu as pris cinq jours de vacances Buffy, dans une autre dimension ! Tu n'as pas abandonné mari et enfant pour vivre une passion torride avec un italien de seize ans du nom de Paolo ! Chaque foutue fois que quelque chose ne va pas dans ta vie, plutôt que de réagir comme une personne normale tu repousses les gens autour de toi ! Tu as fait la même chose avec Riley que tu t'es mis à repousser quand ta mère était malade, si au moins tu l'avais fait pour les bonnes raisons, il aurait peut-être compris ! Je suis d'accord, il est un imbécile mais si ta mère ne serait pas tombée malade tu aurais trouvé autre chose, n'importe quoi sauf accepter la vérité. Quand tu as connu Riley tu voulais un mec normal mais la seule raison pour laquelle ça a fonctionné était car il ne l'était pas justement et quand il est redevenu un type régulier ça ne pouvait plus marcher. Tu as besoin d'un allié qui sache être aussi fort que toi et qui peu combler tes besoins, un garçon humain ne pourra jamais te donner ça, ensuite quand ta mère est morte tu as repoussé Dawnie pendant un moment car une partie de toi n'acceptait pas qu'elle est de la peine puisque d'une façon ou d'une autre elle n'était pas réelle, si tu avais accepté ces sentiments tu aurais pu traiter avec eux au lieu de te cacher derrière un mur d'indifférence ! »

« Mais, je vous ai fait souffrir. », elle essayait de lui faire voir le bien fondé de ses action.

« Alors ? Nous avons survécu et maintenant tu es de retour. », il se déplaça pour lui prendre la main s'agenouillant à ses pieds, « Bébé, regarde moi. », elle leva ses yeux du plancher et il remarqua que son regard était rempli de larmes. Il passa doucement son doigts sur le rebord prenant une larme sur le bout de son doigt.

« Ne fait pas marche arrière Buffy, la vie t'a offert une nouvelle chance, saisit la. », elle lui sourit à travers ses larme et déposa son front contre le sien.

« C'est réel, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, toi et moi ? »

Il l'embrassa doucement avant de répondre :

« Ça ne pourrait pas l'être plus. », leurs lèvres fondirent dans un baiser passionné, ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme des naufragés.

Depuis le début de leur histoire deux jours plus tôt, chacun de leur geste était empreint de douceur mais pas cette fois. C'était sauvage et passionné, Buffy tirait sur la chemise de Spike essayant de trouver sa peau. Spike de son côté voulait sentir tout d'elle, son corps, son cœur, son âme, il l'a bascula en arrière pour qu'elle se retrouve couchée sur le divan, ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre dans un sentiment délicieux. Seule l'idée que Buffy était probablement toujours vierge dans ce nouveau corps les empêchait de consumer leur relation sur le champ, mais la friction de leurs deux corps couverts de vêtements les amena quand même vers l'orgasme et ensuite ils se reposèrent blottis dans les bras de l'autre.

Spike se mit a rire doucement.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« C'est juste que je n'ai pas éjaculé dans mes pantalons depuis plus de cent quarante ans. »

« Tu veux dire quand tu était un poète se languissant d'amour, toujours fourré dans les jupes de sa mère ? », lui demanda-t-elle taquine.

« Veux-tu me dire pourquoi je permet à Harris de fréquenter ma fille ? Lui et sa grande gueule, il n'était pas forcé de tout te raconter ! », dit-il avec bonhomie.

« En fait, cette partie de l'histoire c'est Dawn. »

« Tu vois ! Il commence déjà à déteindre sur elle ! Je n'ai aucune hâte de voir leurs enfants, ce sera positivement horrible, toujours à déblatérer les secrets des autres ! », Buffy savait qu'il n'était pas en colère mais juste taquin, pourtant son commentaire amena une réalité à laquelle elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé… Des enfants. Elle se demanda si un jour son horloge biologique allait lui faire regretter d'être amoureuse d'un vampire, et puis elle décida que sommes toutes ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance puisque son appel ne lui permettrait sûrement pas de rester en vie assez longtemps pour que ça puisse lui arriver.

C'est étrange comment on peut finir par s'habituer à certaines choses qui auraient du nous être intolérable, comme le fait d'être condamnée a mourir jeune par exemple…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Angel écoutait patiemment Cordélia qui était lancée dans un discours sans fin sur la modestie de son salaire qui l'empêchait d'être habillée convenablement. Quand le téléphone sonna, il soupira de soulagement quand elle couru répondre mais ce fut de courte durée.

« Angel, c'est Spike pour toi sur la ligne 2. »

Spike et lui avaient réussi à établir un cesser le feu au cours des années, mais il n'est pas encore rendu au point ou ils s'appelaient pour prendre des nouvelles de l'autre donc si il était au téléphone c'est que quelque chose avait du se produire.

« Oui ? »

« Écoute, je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins, Buffy et moi on se voit, bien que ça ne te regarde pas j'ai voulu tout de même t'avertir, simple question de savoir vivre même si toi tu n'as jamais eu cette délicatesse quand j'étais avec Dru… Enfin bref, nous sommes amoureux et rien de ce que tu pourras nous dire ne nous fera changer d'avis. », et il raccrocha.

Angel fixa le téléphone un moment avant de déposer le combiné en pensant que les années n'avaient vraiment pas améliorées son savoir vivre. Spike et Buffy, ensemble, c'était une chose plutôt étrange mais un peu moins que Spike voudrait bien le croire, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle était folle de lui après son retour et puis en cinq ans des tas choses pouvaient arriver, surtout quand vous étiez déjà séparé depuis deux ans. Elle avait eu une autre relation stable avant sa mort et il avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'était plus à lui, de son côté après sa mort il avait réussi à ouvrir son cœur à une autre personne, une personne envahissante, sans gène et égocentrique mais il était fou d'elle quand même ! Une vie sans Cordy ça lui semblait impossible maintenant, même si une partie de lui était jaloux que Spike ait droit au bonheur que lui avait rêvé avec Buffy.

……………………

Buffy entrait de la pièce au moment ou Spike raccrochait avec un air renfrogné sur son visage.

« Avec qui parlais-tu ? »

« Angel. », répondit-il lugubre.

« Oh ! Tu lui a annoncé que Giles croyait avoir trouvé la raison de mon retour ? »

« Oh non, je n'y ai pas pensé ! De toute façon Giles a déjà mis Wesley au courant. »

« Pourquoi tu l'appelais alors ? »

« Pour lui annoncer que nous étions ensemble. »

« Et c'est pour cela que tu fais cette tête ? On jurerait que tu viens de lui apprendre la mort de ta mère ! »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne ici pour essayer de te convaincre de me larguer ! »

« Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ? », demanda Buffy septique. Elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis son retour à Sunnydale et même à Los Angeles ils n'avaient eu qu'une seule conversation et c'était plutôt maladroit…

« Parce qu 'il est jaloux, voilà pourquoi ! Il a cette idée absurde que vous êtes des âmes sœurs ! »

Oh, c'est vrai, Angel et elle, le grand amour… Mais comme elle n'avait eu aucune vison de leur temps ensemble sauf une ou ils cherchaient les ingrédients pour un charme d'amour avec Spike pour Dru et que ses souvenirs n'étaient basés que sur ce qu'on lui avait raconté c'était difficile pour elle d'éprouver un attachement pour lui. C'était la même chose pour Willow, tout le monde disait qu'elle avait été sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'en avait pas le souvenir ni l'envie de la connaître mieux, ce n'était pas comme Xander, Dawn, Tara Spike ou même Giles, quand elle les voyait elle avait envie de découvrir ce qui les avait lié avant, mais pour les autres elle était juste soulagée de ne pas les voir souvent, c'était trop étrange.

« Ne soit pas ridicule, on ne s'est parlé qu'une fois depuis mon retour ! Xander m'avait averti que tu avais cette obsession malsaine sur Angel et moi, mais je croyais qu'il exagérait ! »

« Il a été ton grand amour. », lui dit-il comme si ça l'expliquait tout.

« Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, Spike, voyons. »

« Justement, c'est ça le problème ! », lui dit-il en se levant vite et il commença à marcher de long en large.

« Un jour, quand ta mémoire reviendra, tu te rappelleras comment tu l'aimais. Tu le regardais et on voyait qu'il était ton monde, même quand il était Angélus et que tu te battais contre lui, elle était toujours là cette lumière, cet espoir que ton Angel te revienne. Jamais personne ne m'a regardé comme ça, jamais. »

« C'est faux. », lui dit-elle doucement, « Je te regarde comme ça. A chaque fois que tu rentres dans une pièce elle s'éclaire, je me réveille le matin en pensant à toi et je m'endors en faisant la même chose, j'ai envie de passer chaque secondes éveillée avec toi et celles endormies dans tes bras. Je me fous de qui j'ai pu aimer avant ou qui tu as pu aimer avant, l'important c'est toi et moi maintenant. »

Spike ne répondit rien, il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser comme si il n'y avait aucun lendemain.

……………………………….

Giles était en train de lire le journal installé confortablement dans la salle de séjour tandis que Xander qui était assis près de lui surfait de chaînes en chaînes en attendant que Dawn finisse de se préparer pour leur sortie. Il décida donc de profiter de ce moment pour parler avec l'homme plus vieux de quelque chose qui le turlupinait depuis la veille.

« Giles, il y a quelque chose qui créé chez moi un malaise. », Giles leva les yeux de son journal et observa le garçon ou plutôt l'homme devant lui.

« Ça doit être parce que tu portes une chemise rose, Xander. », lui dit-il en regardant avec scepticisme ses goûts vestimentaires.

« C'est lilas et pas rose ! », lui dit Xander irrité, « En plus elle m'a coûté la peau des fesses et c'est la dernière mode ! »

« Tu aurais du sauver la peau de ton derrière et en acheter une noire ! Mais quelle est cette chose qui te rend mal à l'aise au juste ? »

Xander décida de ne pas relever le commentaire sur ses vêtements et continua :

« Vous avez dit que le Royaume de Morrigan était un endroit où les guerrières qui mourraient avant leur temps allaient se reposer. Mais si ce n'était pas son temps, il était quand au juste ? Je veux dire, elle avait déjà vécu pas mal pour une Tueuse et comme cinq ans sont passées on peut dire avec certitude que ce qui devait la tuer a du se produire depuis longtemps, non ? »

« Oui, sûrement, mais je ne comprend pas ce qui te dérange. »

« Pourquoi la ramener maintenant ? Il ne vous ai pas venu à l'idée que c'était un plan des pouvoirs car elle serait nécessaire bientôt et qu'elle n'aurait pas survécu aux cinq dernières années ? »

Giles regarda Xander étrangement, ils étaient tant habitué aux pitreries de Xander que parfois ils en oubliaient à quel point il était observateur, il voyait entre les lignes et Giles devait avouer que sa théorie tenait la route. Lui aussi au début il avait cru que son retour était un signe de problème venant dans leur direction, mais après avoir découvert pour le Royaume de Morrigan il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

« C'est une théorie des plus intéressantes, Xander, je vais de ce pas appeler Wesley, nous devons absolument trouver des réponses. »

………………………

Giles était parti quelques heures plus tôt pour Los angles prétextant devoir discuter d'un sujet important avec Wesley qui ne pouvait pas se faire au téléphone, tout le monde trouva son excuse absurde mais ne dit rien. Si il y avait des problèmes à l'horizon, ils le sauraient tous assez vite de toute manière.

Dawn et Xander étaient sur une date de Bowling et puis elle passait la nuit chez lui ce qui fit soupirer Spike quand il appris la nouvelle, il se retint de justesse de faire un commentaire et Tara était partie ce matin rendre visite à sa cousine Marybeth qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter mais étant ce qu'elle était elle ne pouvait se résigner à ne pas participer au baptême du fils de celle-ci et serait de retour demain.

Donc Buffy et Spike avaient la maison bien à eux ce qui aurait du les rendre fou de joie mais c'était le contraire, ils avaient décidé de regarder un film et Buffy ne cessait de fixer nerveusement l'horloge dans le coin comme une malade mentale et Spike savait la raison de son comportement. C'était là, entre eux, gros comme un éléphant rose dans un magasin de porcelaine, ils étaient seuls et deux adultes en plus donc normalement ils auraient dû être nus depuis longtemps faisant une représentation du kamasutra, mais à voir son dos rigide et son visage tendu, il doutait que ça puisse arriver ce soir.

Il déplaça sa main dans son dos pour la caresser doucement en faisant des cercles et il l'a senti se détendre un peu.

« Ne sois pas nerveuse, amour, rien ne nous oblige à faire quoi que ce soit, je veux juste profiter du fait de t'avoir tout à moi sans qu'Harris, Dawn ou Tara viennent nous déranger. »

« Je suis désolée, Spike. J'ignore pourquoi je suis comme ça. J'ai été active sexuellement avant, pourtant je crois que je suis revenue idiote. », il rit doucement et lui embrassa la tempe en profitant pour mettre son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre lui, elle se laissa faire docilement.

« Ne dit pas de bêtise, chérie, c'est toujours un peu étrange la première fois qu'on fait l'amour avec un nouveau partenaire, surtout quand on est vierge. »

« Justement, mon corps est vierge mais pas moi, et puis tu es loin d'être un nouveau partenaire, on l'a déjà fait avant ! »

« Oui, une seule fois et dans un moment de grande angoisse. C'est peu comme souvenir résiduel de cette nuit. »

« J'ai vécu cette nuit dans mes rêves et crois moi c'était tout sauf angoissant, non, je crois que j'ai peur que tout s'écroule chaque fois que je suis heureuse. On dirait que quelque chose vient et enlève mon bonheur, je l'ai vu dans mes visons et puis vous me l'avez raconté. »

« Je ne vais nulle part, amour, c'est promis. », lui dit-il tendrement.

« Parfois les gens n'ont pas le choix et tu le sais. »

Et il le savait trop bien. Quand il avait quitté sa chambre après avoir fait l'amour avec elle cette nuit là, il aurait tant voulu que le temps s'arrête et les laisse tous les deux seuls pour l'éternité et il voyait bien qu'elle aussi en avait envie. Elle lui avait pris la main et lui avait murmurer _'nous parlerons de ce qui vient de se passer, je te le promet.' _Mais elle était décédée, le laissant dans le néant de ce que ce moment avait signifié pour elle et avec le temps il s'était convaincu qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti, c'était plus facile que de savoir qu'on avait touché au bonheur et qu'on vous l' avait arraché quelque secondes plus tard

Il l'embrassa doucement, sa main caressant ses cheveux et elle mis ses bras autour de son cou, goûtant la saveur du vin qu'ils avaient bu plus tôt sur ses lèvres et l'arôme légère des pastille de menthe qu'il suçait constamment pour masquer le goût âpre de la cigarette de son haleine. Elle aimait tout de lui, l'odeur légèrement épicée de son eau de Cologne, ses longs doigt habiles, ses bras forts et réconfortants, ses yeux si bleu qu'elle pouvait s'y perdre comme dans l'infini du ciel, son accent riche et sexy mais surtout sa douceur, la façon qu'il avait de lui caresser tendrement la nuque après la patrouille ou quand il l'embrassait avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, avec un telle faim qu'elle en perdait pied parfois et puis soudain tout devint clair, elle aimait cet homme, ce vampire et il l'aimait aussi et pour l'instant le seul obstacle entre elle et son bonheur c'était ses propres craintes.

Elle cessa le baiser et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Rejoins moi dans vingt minutes. », elle l'embrassa encore et se leva doucement.

Il la regarda partir fasciné mais comme elle allait monter l'escalier il l'arrêta :

« Buffy, nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire ça. »

« Je sais. », et elle monta dan sa chambre se préparer. Elle voulait que ça se passe ici dans sa chambre à coucher, celle de son adolescence, c'était important pour elle, elle alluma quelques bougies et puis se prépara tranquillement. Elle avait acheté une robe de nuit en satin, seuls deux rubans de satin en plein milieu la refermait laissant voir sa peau bronzée et son ventre plat, elle avait fait cet achat sous un coup de tête un mois plus tôt et était très heureuse de l'avoir fait, ensuite elle mis une lotion parfumée à la vanille sur ses jambes et s'assied devant sa coiffeuse pour brosser ses cheveux afin qu'ils retombent soigneusement autour de ses épaules.

C'est ainsi qu'il la trouva quand il entra dans la pièce, son peigne voyageant dans ses reliures blondes et il la regarda un moment subjugué avant e s'approcher d'elle.

Il l'a souleva dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit. Leurs regards perdus l'un dans l'autre. Spike l'embrassa glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, il ouvrit les deux rubans de satin qui retenaient sa nuisette et la robe tomba de chaque coté, exposant son corps à son regard affamé. Ses mains froides caressèrent chaque pouce de sa peau surchauffée pinçant ses mamelons dessinant des modèles abstraits sur son estomac, la respiration de Buffy s'accélérait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se change en gémissement. Il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, pénétrant deux doigts à l'intérieur de sa féminité, n'allant jamais trop loin pour rompre sa précieuse hymen. Buffy arqua à leur rencontre, il a glissé en elle avec rythme son pouce caressant son clitoris. Buffy a commencer a s'élever de plus en plus dans les méandre du plaisir ses yeux perdus dans les siens savourant ce moment d'intimité entre eux et puis sans avertir il remplaça son pouce par sa bouche et suça l'embryon gonflé entre ses lèvres. Buffy senti son démon apparaître rendant sa langue encore plus épaisse, cette langue qui caressait maintenant avec gourmandise les lèvres de son sexe. Elle l'encouragea scandant son nom dans des souffles courts et il fit glisser ses canines à travers ses lèvres gonflées, à l'instant où ils découpa la chaire délicate Buffy sombra dans un orgasme, décuplé quand il commença doucement à boire d'elle.

Quand elle repris son souffle, elle observa tendrement Spike qui avait la tête blottie contre son ventre la dévorant du regard.

« Désolé bébé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi incroyable, Spike, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser ! »

Il rampa lentement sur son corps et l'embrassa. Le goût de sons sang et de son orgasme était toujours sur ses lèvres et elle en savoura l'essence. Désirant intensifier leur ébat, elle fit glisser sa langue à travers une de ses canines la coupant légèrement, le goût de son sang coula dans la bouche de Spike et il grogna de plaisir; sa verge prise dans une érection devenue douloureuse. Il fit glisser sa main entre eux pour caresser son sexe ne voulant pas la presser à le prendre en elle, mais ayant besoin de quelques frictions.

Buffy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle guida sa main pour le placer à l'entrée de sa caverne humide, le bout de son gland la caressant doucement, puis il pris son autre main libre dans la sienne l'épinglant au-dessus da sa tête et écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes il pénétra en elle. Il savait par expérience que plus la pénétration était longue la première fois plus la douleur était grande, donc il lui épargna cette peine en entrant d'un coup brisant la barrière de sa virginité. Elle poussa un cri contre ses lèvres, son corps se crispant sous la douleur mais elle se détendit rapidement aimant le sens de lui complètement à l'intérieur de la façon la plus intime qui soit.

Quand il fut sur qu'elle était prête, il se retira doucement avant de replonger dans ses profondeurs avec rythme. Buffy enveloppa ses jambes autour de ses hanches le prenant encore plus profondément en elle, le parfum de son sang virginal le rendait fou et il avait du mal à ne pas la prendre brutalement. Mais ce fut Buffy finalement qui décida pour eux, le repoussant d'elle pour qu'il soit sur son dos, elle se mit à califourchon prenant son sexe dans sa main et poussa sa propre main droite entre ses cuisses pour caresser son clitoris, Spike la regardait fou d'amour se caresser tout en la masturbant et l'encourageant.

« C'est ça mon amour, prend ton plaisir, tu es si belle, jouis pour moi ma jolie. », ses mots envoûtants le poussa dans un orgasme et elle se caressa encore plus ardemment gémissant son plaisir. Elle se retourna pour être dos à lui et s'empala de nouveau sur sa verge, il regarda hypnotisé son membre engorgé glisser à l'intérieur d'elle, il pouvait voir sa chatte se resserrer autour de lui à chaque coup , il savait que son orgasme approchait, elle se mit à lui caresser les testicules augmentant le tempo et puis elle se pencha sur lui ses seins levés ver le ciel. Il releva ses genoux et commença à labourer en elle comme un homme possédé pinçant et tirant sur ses mamelons gonflés, la chevelure de Buffy lui caressait le visage et puis elle blottit son visage dans son coup et quand son plaisir la submergea, elle le mordit avec assez de force pour briser la peau et son sang se retrouva sur ses lèvres. Spike hurla de plaisir, ses hanches pompant d'une façon extravagante dans son intimité et il éjacula déposant sa semence au fond de son utérus. Le goût du sang de Spike la fit éclater encore une fois, le plaisir était si fort qu'elle en avait la soufflé coupé.

Elle essayait vainement de se convaincre de se déplacer tandis que Spike caressait son estomac en faisant un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement, il fini par la faire glisser à ses côtés et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, chacun étayé sur un bras regardant l'autre amoureusement.

« Heureuse, mon ange ? », lui demanda-t-il légèrement craintif.

« Comblée ! Je n'avais jamais compris à quel point ces jeux de morsures pouvaient être amusants ! », lui répondit-elle en souriant. Dire qu'il avait été surpris par sa réaction était peu dire mais, il n'était pas assez idiot pour mettre en doute ce merveilleux cadeau.

« Tant que rien de tout ça te rend inconfortable, bébé, c'est parfait. », elle s'étira voluptueusement et Spike en profita pour mettre un de ses seins coquins dans sa bouche les suçant doucement, elle gémit son nom.

« Spike, bébé, c'est si bon. », il releva la tête et lui sourit malicieusement.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu ! », d'un mouvement rapide, il pris dans ses bras, la déposa sur son visage et attaqua son sexe avec sa langue. Buffy se mit à gémir s'agrippant aux barreaux du lit. Elle n'avait encore rien vu, en effet…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux à poings fermés blottis l'un contre l'autre et Buffy rêve à nouveau.

_Elle vient de se réveiller en sursaut et s'assied dans son lit. Dracula est debout au pied du lit.  
« Vous êtes magnifique. »_

_«Vous dites ça à toutes les filles avant de les mordre ? »_

_« Non, vous êtes différente. Mon âme sœur. » _

_« Vous croyez ? Ça m'étonnerait- »_

_« Relevez vos cheveux. »_

_Elle semble surprise et tire ses cheveux derrière sa nuque. Dracula admire la courbe lisse de sa gorge. _

_« Ça n'est pas comme ça que je me bats d'habitude. »_

_Elle semble un peu apeurée. Elle regarde la fenêtre. _

_« Vous croyez qu'il suffit d'entrer ici avec votre musique pour m'hypnotiser avec votre regard ... », mais il la coupe. _

_« J'ai fouillé la terre entière pour vous retrouver. Je vous cherche depuis si longtemps. », il s'assied sur le lit avec elle, « Une créature aussi obscure que moi… », il pose sa main sous son menton et met sa tête sur le côté. Il voit la cicatrice qu'Angel lui avait faite dans "la cérémonie" et la touche du bout des doigts. _

_  
« On vous a déjà goûtée. », Elle lui sourit. _

_« Il était- »_

_« Indigne de vous. », elle le fixe effrayée, « Il vous a relâchée. », il la regarde dans les yeux, « Mais sa morsure ... son baiser ... vous n'avez pas oublié. » _

_« Non. », lui répondit-elle incertaine. _

_Dracula caresse son visage. _

_« Ne résistez pas », il pose sa main derrière sa nuque, « Je ressens votre désir. »_

_Il descend pour lui mordre le cou. Elle souffre mais ne le repousse pas._

_Ensuite elle se retrouve dans une immense demeure et Dracula est assis au bout d'une immense table et elle entre dans la pièce. _

_Dracula se lève et ordonne d'une vois forte : _

_« Personne ne doit m'interrompre. », Alex qui se trouvait là sort de la pièce et puis Dracula la regarde doucement, « Je savais que vous viendriez. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Par ce que je suis sous votre emprise ? », lui dit-elle avant de sortir un pieu, « Je ne suis pas sous votre emprise ! »_

_« Posez le sur la table. », exige t'elle et elle obéit étonnée. _

_« Ok ! Et ben, ce n'était ... ce n'était pas vous. C'est moi qui… Je l'ai fait parce que je voulais le faire ! », lui dit-elle essayant de se défendre._

_Dracula la regarde et elle soupire._

_« Peut-être que je suis sous votre emprise. », et elle regarde nerveusement autour d'elle,_

_« Ne vous approchez pas de moi. »_

_« Vous avez peur que je vous morde ? », il marche doucement vers elle, « Allons, vous êtes venue pour ça. »_

_« Non. Hier soir ... ça ne va pas recommencer. »_

_«Arrêtez moi. Frappez moi. », lui dit-il d'une voix envoûtante et elle recule un peu._

_« Je, J'y compte bien. »_

_« Savez-vous pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me résister ? »_

_« Parce que vous êtes beau gosse ? »_

_« Parce que vous n'en avez pas envie. », elle secoue nerveusement la tête._

_« Mes amis, ils sont- »_

_« Ils sont là. Ils ne nous trouveront pas, nous sommes seuls. »  
Elle semble anxieuse, mais il continu sa tirade. _

_« Toujours si seuls. », il commence à tourner autour d'elle. _

_« J'ai tant de choses à vous apprendre. Sur votre passé, vos pouvoirs, ce dont votre corps est capable. » _

_« Je ne veux rien savoir. »_

_« Vous en mourrez d'envie. Et vous aurez l'éternité pour vous découvrir vous même. Mais avant ... une petite gorgée. »_

_« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. »_

_« Je ne parlais pas pour moi. »_

_Dracula soulève son bras et remonte sa manche. _

_« Qu'est ce que vous- »_

_« Toutes ces années passées à nous combattre. Vos pouvoirs sont si proches des nôtres ... », il coupe son poignet avec son ongle jusqu'à ce que du sang en sorte, « Et vous n'avez jamais voulu savoir ce pourquoi nous nous battons. », il lui tend son bras, « Vous n'y avez jamais goûté. »_

_Elle le regarde confuse._

_« Si je goûte à ce sang- »_

_« Je n'ai pas consommé assez de votre sang. Vous devez être près de la mort pour devenir l'un de nous et ça ne peut se faire que si vous nous suppliez de vous prendre. » _

_« Je n'ai pas soif. »_

_« Non. Votre désir est bien plus profond que cela. »  
Buffy le regarde fixement. _

_« Vous croyez savoir ... ce que vous êtes ... ce que vous serez. Vous ne savez rien du tout. », lui chuchota-t-il._

Buffy se réveilla en sursaut sa voix se répercutant dans sa tête.

_Vous croyez savoir ... ce que vous êtes ... ce que vous serez. Vous ne savez rien du tout._

Elle se retourna vers son amant qui dormait, une pensée irréaliste s'infiltra dans sa tête.

_Seigneur je l'aime tellement je donnerais n'importe pas pour avoir l'éternité avec lui._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Quand Wesley lui était venu avec le nouveau problème concernant Buffy, Angel savait que chacun d'entre eux avait déjà employé tous les moyens nécessaires à leur disposition pour trouver la première réponse, il était donc impossible que la deuxième leur ait échappé en court de route, il ne restait plus qu'une option, les Puissances Supérieures. Seulement le problème était que seul un champion pouvait passer le grand portail et poser les questions, il se rendit donc avec Giles dans un ancien temple qui avait disparu sous la terre après le tremblement de terre à Los angles dans les années trente, maintenant on y avait accès que par les égouts, ils avaient marché pendant plus d'une heure quand les voûtes majestueuses se dressèrent devant eux de ce qui restait du temple. On pouvait voir à quel point il avait du être grandiose à son époque, Angel prépara le rituel en silence traçant un cercle avec son propre sang, il s'installa ensuite à l'intérieur et commença à chanter. ans un éclair de lumière qui aveugla momentanément Giles, il disparu, l'Observateur pris place sur une pierre attendant avec anxiété le retour du vampire avec -ce qui l'espérait- des réponses à leurs questions.

Angel se retrouva dans une salle entièrement blanche où régnait un silence à faire frémir et puis une enfant s'approcha lentement de lui.

« Tu dois être le guerrier des Pouvoirs, leur champion ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une une voix qui sonnait étonnamment adulte.

« On m'a déjà donné ce titre. », répondit le vampire laconique.

« Mais tu ne le crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« C'est très bien, l'humilité est le premier pas vers la réussite. Tu es venu ici pour Buffy Summers. »

« Oui, je dois savoir la raison de son retour. »

« Car elle en a décidé ainsi, elle seule avait le pouvoir de choisir quand elle reviendrait. »

« Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle elle continue d'échapper à la mort, toutes les tueuses meurent jeune ! »

« C'est faux. La Tueuse est éternelle, elle traverse le temps, c'est son ôte humain qui meurt, quand l'une d'entre elle meurt une autre est appelée, c'est ainsi depuis le début des temps. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que son heure n'est jamais venue ? »

« Elle est déjà arrivée, mais elle a été ramenée, la Tueuse n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, ni humaine, ni démon, elle sert à maintenir l'équilibre des forces sur cette terre et Buffy Summers a rompu cet équilibre. »

« Elle n'a pas choisi de revenir, c'est Xander qui l'a ranimé. »

« Une tueuse doit toujours être seule, c'est ainsi qu'elle a été conçue. Seul le cadeau peut libérer l'ôte de son destin. »

Angel senti la colère l'envahir.

« C'est ridicule ! Si Xander n'était pas intervenu, le maître aurait été libéré ! »

« Ce n'était plus son combat mais celui de l'autre élue, sa présence a causé des remous dans les forces forçant l'autre Tueuse à choisir le côté du mal. »

« Faith est en prison maintenant, réhabilitez Buffy en nouvelle Tueuse. »

« Seul le cadeau peut libérer l'ôte de son destin. »

« Un cadeau, quel cadeau ? »

« Ce cadeau est la mort, en rompant cet équilibre ce cadeau lui fut refusé. »

« Vous parlez de Buffy à nouveau ? »

« Tant qu'elle est humaine, elle ne mourra jamais. Elle errera dans ce monde comme une âme perdue. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle est punie ? C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'est pas morte mais a atterri au Royaume de Morrigan ? »

« A chacune de ses morts physiques elle retournera là bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de revenir dans votre monde. En étant en vie, elle a changé le court de son destin mais aussi de ceux qui l'entoure, le nombre de guerriers du bien a progressé trop rapidement. »

« C'est un destin cruel, elle ne le mérite pas ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire ? », Angel suppliait maintenant, c'était trop injuste, l'enfant soupira.

« Elle doit créer l'équilibre à nouveau, elle doit servir notre cause, seul l'amour pourra la sauver. »

« Je ne comprend pas, que doit-elle faire ? »

« J'ai répondu à tes questions, maintenant tu dois partir. »

« Non, je vous en prie, tout ceci n'à aucun sens ! »

« Va maintenant guerrier, et n'oublie pas, tant qu'elle est humaine elle ne peut pas mourir. » Angel se senti perdre pied et se retrouva de nouveau dans le temple.

« Alors ? », demanda Giles curieusement. Angel soupira et traversa le cercle qui s'effaça comme par enchantement.

« Elle est loin d'être sorti d'affaire. »

« Comment ça ? q'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Giles inquiet.

« Buffy est immortelle, elle ne peut pas mourir. »

« Oh seigneur ! », fut sa seule réponse.

……………………………………………..

« Comment ça je suis immortelle ? »

Giles était revenu le lendemain après midi et traîna tout le contingent de Los angles avec lui et ils avaient du attendre que tout le monde soit rentré avant de commencer. Même Anya avait été invitée, son expérience de démon était toujours utile.

« Quand tu es morte aux mains du maître et fut réanimée, tu as d'une façon ou d'une autre rompu un équilibre entre le bien et le mal, c'est pour cette raison que Faith est allée du mauvais côté, il ne pouvait avoir deux lutteurs du bien et puis ta présence a forcé Spike et Angel à rejoindre notre côté. Donc les pouvoirs t'ont puni en t'enlevant le droit de mourir, à chacune de tes morts physiques tu retourneras au royaume de Morrigan avant d'être renvoyée ici. », Buffy s'assied lourdement sur le divan derrière elle, la journée avait trop bien commencée.

Elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et puis ils avaient fait l'amour jusqu'au brunch incapables d'étouffer leur faim l'un de l'autre. Il était vrai que la veille elle avait souhaité avoir l'éternité à l'aimer mais une vie longue était plaisante seulement si il finissait par avoir une fin… Et si un jour Spike mourrait ? On ne sait jamais, il lui resterait quoi ? Une éternité seule ?

« Il doit y avoir une solution, Giles voyons ! », argumenta Spike qui était assis près d'elle la tenant maintenant contre lui, il remarqua le regard de colère que Willow envoya dans sa direction mais il décida de s'en occuper plus tard.

« Ils ont été très vague à ce sujet. Angel tu es le mieux placé pour expliquer je crois. »

Angel pris alors la parole et relata en détail la conversation qu'il avait eu avec les Pouvoirs, quand il eut terminé chacun était dans leurs pensées.

« Donc, je suis responsable de tout ça ? », fit remarquer Xander tristement. Dawn serra sa main en signe de confort, ils avaient pris place tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre dès leur arrivée.

« Xander, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, se sont eux et leurs règles stupides les responsables ! », lui dit Buffy. Xander acquiesça mais il ne se sentait guère mieux pour autant et Buffy su qu'elle devait avoir une discussion avec lui dès que les autres seraient partis.

« Ce que moi je ne comprend pas c'est ce qu'ils veulent dire par Elle doit créer l'équilibre à nouveau, elle doit servir notre cause, seul l'amour pourra la sauver. », dit Willow.

« Oui et aussi par Tant qu'elle est humaine, elle ne mourra jamais. », rajouta Dawn,

« Bien sur qu'elle est humaine, elle le sera toujours ! »

« Pas nécessairement. », les interrompit Fred, « Ils ont dit que son corps humain peut mourir donc techniquement elle pourrait devenir un vampire. »

« Alors son âme sera au royaume de Morrigan et puis quand elle reviendra il y aura deux Buffy, c'est ridicule ! », leur dit Wesley.

« J'ai entendu parler d'une Tueuse qui était tombée amoureuse d'un vampire, il voulait tant la garder avec lui qu'il l'a transformée, seulement elle n'était pas un vampire comme les autres, elle avait gardé ses traits humains ainsi que son âme. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle dirige toujours un clan quelque part, donc techniquement si elle devient un vampire elle ne pourra pas aller dans ce royaume. », leur dit Anya.

« Voyons, c'est ridicule, il y a des dizaines de Tueuses transformées et aucune d'entre elle n'est devenue ce que tu viens de dire ! Elles étaient des vampires vicieuses au-delà des mots ! »

« L'amour ! Voilà où l'amour rentre en ligne de compte ! », leur dit Tara folle de joie, « Le vampire dont parlait Anya aimait la Tueuse, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'est pas devenue une créature vile, c'est son amour qui a du tout changer ! »

« Donc, si je deviens un vampire je pourrais mourir, mais en quoi tout ça ramena l'équilibre au juste ? Faith sera toujours en prison et je serai toujours la seule Tueuse active, Angel et Spike n'auront pas changé de côté ! », leur dit Buffy.

Angel n'avait pas prononcer un mot après qu'il eut raconté son histoire mais les mots d'Anya avaient déclenché un souvenir dans son esprit, une histoire que le maître lui avait raconté quand il n'était qu'un jeune vampire.

« Je crois savoir à qui Anya faisait référence, je crois qu'il s'agit d'Isabella. Archibald et elle règnent sur le clan d'Ausiros depuis plus de trois cent ans maintenant, quand j'étais un jeune vampire le maître m'avait dit qu'il existait une vampire qui pouvait vivre dans la lumière du jour et qui pouvait toucher les artéfacts religieux, elle était aussi munie de la force de douze maîtres vampires et régnait d'une main ferme sur son clan. En fait, de tous les grands clans, il n'y a que celui d'Ausiros qui contient toujours plus de vingt maîtres vampires, les autres ont été décimés depuis longtemps. Prenez le notre par exemple, il ne reste que Drusilla, Spike et moi. »

« Donc ce sont des bons vampires en quelque sorte ? », demanda Buffy septique.

« Non Buffy, Isabella est un vampire cruel quand il le faut, elle évite seulement de tuer pour tuer mais elle est un prédateur de la nuit. »

« Je ne comprend pas, elle a son âme ? »

« Oui et aussi un démon. Elle a du apprendre à vivre en équilibre avec les deux, elle doit donner à son démon ce dont il a besoin. »

Spike se mit a rire mais c'était un rire amer, sans joie, tout le monde tourna son regard vers lui avec curiosité.

« Oh s'il vous plaît ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas compris ? Elle ne doit plus être humaine, seul l'amour pourra la sauver, elle doit rétablir l'équilibre, réveillez-vous, ils ont perdu Angel et moi, la seule façon de rétablir l'équilibre est que Buffy passe de l'autre côté et que par amour je redevienne le vampire que j'ai toujours été avant sa venue ! »

« Mais non, ils ne peuvent pas vouloir ça ! », s'écria Dawn consternée, « Ils ne peuvent pas s'attendre à ça ! », elle suppliait maintenant, elle voulait qu'il y ait une autre solution et Spike aurait tout donné pour lui dire qu'il y avait une autre alternative mais c'était impossible. Alors il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. Tout le monde gardait le silence, tout ça était beaucoup trop, elle avait déjà sacrifié tellement, pourquoi exigeaient- ils encore autre chose d'elle ?

« Ça n'arrivera pas, Dawn. », lui dit Buffy d'une voix forte, « Je préfère errer sur cette terre à jamais plutôt que de devenir un monstre et forcer Spike à me suivre. »

« Bon sang, ce que vous êtes mélodramatiques ! », s'exclama Anya, « Isabella comme Tueuse était déjà reconnue pour son sadisme, il lui manquait déjà une case croyez moi, Buffy ne doit pas suivre nécessairement ses traces. L'équilibre, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle doit se mettre à tuer si elle cesse d'être la Tueuse. L'équilibre sera rétabli ! Vous les humains ! Vous voyez toujours tout en noir ! »

« Je crois qu'Anya peut avoir raison. », fit remarquer Tara, « Quand il n'y aura qu'une Tueuse en activité, l'équilibre sera rétabli et comme toi tu seras techniquement morte, tu ne seras plus considérée comme une Tueuse. »

« J'aime beaucoup mieux cette théorie. », leur dit Dawn soulagée.

« Tout ceci est tellement embrouillé, si je deviens vampire qui sera la Tueuse ? Faith est en prison pour encore les trente prochaines années ! »

« C'est vrai qu'en prison elle ne peut pas vraiment faire son devoir, elle pourrait bien vivre jusqu'à cent ans. », rajouta Wesley.

« Nous ne pouvons quand même pas lui demander de se suicider ou la faire assassiner donc leur problème d'équilibre n'est toujours pas réglé. », Buffy en avait plus qu'assez de ces sottises, elle avait prévu une journée sans angoisse avec son amoureux et au lieu de ça elle était assise dans sa salle de séjour entourée de gens dont elle se souvenait à peine de leur nom et en plus la femme qui s'appelait Cordélia ne cessait de la regarder avec jalousie chaque fois qu'Angel était à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

« Sincèrement, comment faisiez-vous pour trouver une quelconque réponse avant que je n'entre dans vos vies, je me le demande ! », soupira Anya, « Même si Faith est en prison, elle sera toujours la seule Tueuse, tu n'as qu'à continuer e faire ce que tu faisais déjà, son boulot en attendant qu'une autre élue apparaisse ! »

« Et si je ne veux pas passer encore cent ans à faire ce job, moi ? », demanda Buffy sarcastique.

« Sincèrement Buffy, tu crois vraiment pouvoir arrêter de combattre le mal ? », lui demanda Giles sérieusement. Il avait un point, c'était dans sa nature, elle était une guerrière son état vampirique n'y changerait rien.

« Sûrement pas, en effet. », et puis elle remarqua que Spike n'était plus à ses côtés mais assis sur une chaise le nez plongé dans une revue qui traînait sur la table basse.

« Heureuse de voir que tu sembles t'inquiéter de mon sort, bébé. », lui dit-elle sarcastique.

« Je croyais que c'était réglé : toi vampirisée moi plus de problème d'équilibre. En plus cette revue est hilarante, il ont un article sur un couple de Hyènes du zoo de Sunnydale qui semblent être gay ! L'enfer, comme si les animaux pouvaient être homosexuels, qu'est-ce qui faut pas inventer ! »

« Il a vraiment le degré d'attention d'un enfant de quatre ans, tu vas t'y habituer. », lui fit remarquer Tara. Spike lui tira la langue comme seule réponse, Anya qui s'était approchée du vampire lisait par dessus son épaule.

« Wow ! Un couple de hyènes gay, je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y a quelque chose d'homosexuel à Sunnydale avec qui je ne suis pas sorti ! », leur dit-elle.

« Hey ! Je te signale que je ne suis pas gay ! », répliqua Xander outragé.

« Tu m'as laissé tomber Xander, crois moi c'est la seule explication logique. », celui-ci se tourna vers Dawn.

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel. », Dawn se mit à rire avant de lui répondre tendrement :

« Je sais, bébé. », et elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Bon, maintenant que tout semble réglé je vais retourner au Magic Box faire l'inventaire. Oh en passant, Buffy j'ai été heureuse de te voir même si tu ne dois pas te rappeler qui je suis, Rupert n'oublie pas que tu m'emmènes dîner dans un endroit chic ce soir ! », sur ces dernière paroles, elle sortit par la porte d'entrée et tout le monde se tourna vers Giles surpris.

« Quoi ? », répondit-il sur la défensive, « Nous sommes des associés en affaires depuis cinq ans, il est normal que nous nous parlions de temps à autre ! »

« Observateur, vous vous rappelez qu'Angel et moi sommes des vampires, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons sentir l'empreinte de l'odeur répugnante que vos deux corps produisent quand vous vous donnez mutuellement des orgasmes. », Giles se contenta de rougir mais ne répondit rien.

« Bon, je crois que nous avons enfin résolu le mystère. », ajouta Wesley, « Moi je vote pour que nous profitions du fait d'être à Sunnydale pour nous détendre, faire un genre de petite fête, nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés tous ensemble depuis des semaines. »

« Wes a raison. », dit Spike, « Qui veut qu'on commande des pizzas ? », plusieurs mains se levèrent pour approuver l'idée. Willow qui était debout dans un coin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ils étaient tout fous ma parole, Buffy avait disparu durant cinq ans et maintenant qu'elle était de retour elle gâchait sa vie en s'accouplant avec un vampire sans âme, envisageait de devenir un vampire et personne ne réagissait ! Elle comprenait le besoin de l'équilibre mais il devait y avoir une autre solution, seulement elle devait avoir le temps de la trouver, mais connaissant Buffy elle voudrait sûrement mettre fin à tout ça rapidement et demanderait à Spike de la transformer très bientôt. Angel avait dit que pour que tout ça fonctionne ils devaient être amoureux ce qui était présentement le cas mais si Buffy était vraiment Buffy, celle avec tous ses souvenirs, jamais elle ne serait avec Spike. Voilà, c'était ça la solution, comme Buffy détesterait Spike comme avant ça lui donnerait le temps de trouver une autre solution.

Au début tout le monde avait cherché une raison à son amnésie mais personne n'avait évoqué la possibilité de lui rendre ses souvenirs, se disant qu'ils reviendraient d'eux même tranquillement. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre, non, elle devait les retrouver maintenant. Souriant, Willow leur annonça qu'elle voulait aller visiter ses parents et s'éloigna, son plan bien en place dans sa tête.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Trouver les ingrédients pour le charme qu'elle voulait effectuer fut plus difficile que prévu étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller au magasin magique, cela éveillerait les soupçons donc elle avait dû se procurer les ingrédients au marché noir à dix fois le prix bien sur. Ensuite elle s'était rendue à l'ancienne crypte de Spike, avait préparé ce dont elle avait besoin et puis avait commencé à chanter doucement, elle faisait la chose juste, elle en était sure, cette folie avait assez durée, il était temps que chacun reprenne la place qui lui était assignée, elle comme la meilleure amie de Buffy et Spike dans sa crypte à Restfield, et avec une peu de chance elle pourrait récupérer Tara une fois que Buffy aurait foutu Spike à la porte de la maison.

Leur petite partie improvisée avait été plutôt plaisante mais au bout de quelques heures l'équipe de Los Angeles commençait à sentir qu'il était temps de rentrer, mais comme tout le monde avait un peu bu ils décidèrent de passer la nuit à Sunnydale au manoir de la rue Crowford qu'Angel avait conservé et qui à la grande surprise de tous appartenait en fait à Spike et lui même. Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Buffy descendit au sous sol le panier de draps sales qu'elle avait rempli pour faire une lessive. Elle venait de traverser la chambre de Spike pour se rendre à la pièce qui leur servait de blanchisserie quand elle senti tout à coup le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, une douleur l'envahit et elle se plia en deux le souffle coupé pendant que des milliers d'images éclatèrent devant ses yeux.

On est dans la cour du lycée. Willow sort son déjeuner et Buffy la rejoint sur un banc.

_« Salut ! Willow, c'est ça ? », lui demande Buffy. Willow la regarde légèrement apeurée.  
« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, salut. Vous voulez que je m'en aille ? »  
« On va reprendre au début. Salut, moi c'est Buffy ! Et euh, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, j'ai un service à te demander. J'ai aucune envie que tu partes, mais plutôt qu'on devienne copine toi et moi. » _

Buffy est dans une bibliothèque, elle regarde un article dans un journal, Giles arrive par derrière et lui tape sur l'épaule.

_« Ah ! Je me croyais seule. », elle sursaute quand elle le voit.   
« Je peux vous aider ? »  
« Je venais chercher des livres. Oui, parce que je suis nouvelle. »  
« Mademoiselle Summers ? »  
« Bravo ! Gagné ! Il n'y a qu'une nouvelle ici, c'est ça ? »   
« Je suis Monsieur Giles, le bibliothécaire. On m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. »  
« Oh ! Bien. Alors, euh, j'aurais besoin de perspectives pour les notes de- »  
« Je sais ce que vous voulez ! », il l'interrompt et sort un énorme bouquin intitulé 'Vampires', livre qu'elle a déjà vu dans son cauchemar de la nuit passée.  
« Ce n'est pas ça du tout que je veux ! »  
« Vous en êtes sûre ? »  
« Oui, j'en suis sûre ! » _

Buffy est avec Angel dans une rue sombre en pleine nuit :

_  
« Qui êtes-vous ? », lui demande-t-elle._

_« Je vous protège. », lui réplique-t-il. _

Elle se retrouve dans une pièce qui ressemble au Bronze, Angel est devant elle.

_« Je t'ouvre ma porte, je te fais confiance et tu attaques ma famille ?! », lui dit-elle en colère.  
« Et alors ? J'ai tué la mienne. J'ai tué mes proches, leurs amis et les enfants de leurs amis. », il s'approche lentement de la Tueuse, « Pendant cent ans, j'ai dispensé une mort à tous ceux que je rencontrais, je l'ai fait avec une joie immense ! »_

Ensuite, elle est dans la bibliothèque, Giles tient un livre poussiéreux.

_« Ils ne font jamais mention d'un 'Angel' mais il y a un Angélus, le démon au visage d'ange. Angélus, il a semé la terreur en Europe pendant plusieurs décennies ; ensuite, il y a près de soixante ans, il s'est produit un phénomène curieux : il émigre en Amérique, il... Il fuit les autres vampires, s'installe et vit seul. Jusqu'ici, aucune trace d'un quelconque crime n'a été enregistrée. »_

Ensuite elle se retrouve de nouveau devant Angel.

_« Il y a soixante ans, j'ai bu le sang d'une fille. Elle avait ton âge, belle comme toi. Aussi bête qu'une mule, mais très aimée par son clan. Les anciens ont élaboré le pire des châtiments pour moi : ils m'ont rendu mon âme. », lui murmure solennellement Angel. _

Et puis La scène change de nouveau, elle regarde Angel avec tellement de tristesse dans les yeux et lui murmure :

_« Quand tu m'embrasses, je voudrais mourir. »_

Les souvenirs continuèrent à remonter à la surface, elle vit chacun de ses combats, sa mort aux mains du maître, sa première rencontre avec Spike…

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a samedi ? »_

_« Samedi, je te tue. »_

…La nuit ou elle avait perdu sa première virginité, la peine et la douleur qui avaient suivi, elle revit Angel ou plutôt Angélus la toisant froidement, lui parlant d'un ton abject…

_« Oh, tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie de rester après ça ? Tu as encore des choses à apprendre sur les hommes. Quoique ta façon de faire l'autre nuit... Et puis quoi encore ? On fait sonner les cloches, feu d'artifice, illumination, petits oiseaux qui gazouillent ? Allons Buffy. C'est difficile de me mener en bateau… J'aurais du comprendre que tu n'étais pas de taille. »_

… Elle revit en accéléré les mois qui ont suivis, la terreur, la mort de Jenny, sa trêve avec Spike, sont combat avec Angélus pour fermer Acathla, comment elle l'avait envoyé en enfer même si son âme était revenue, sont retour et tout le mélodrame qui s'en était suivi, l'arrivée de Faith, comment elle avait perdu pied vers le côté sombre, Angel qui rompt avec elle…

_« Je peux comprendre, c'est difficile. J'essaie de penser avec ma tête plutôt qu'avec mon cœur. »_

_« Ton cœur ? Tu as un cœur ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu battre ! »_

_« Arrête ! »_

_« Arrêter quoi ? Arrêter de t'aimer ? Je m'excuse, je ne savais pas, je ne savais pas qu'on arrivait à choisir. Jamais je ne changerai, je ne peux pas changer ! Je veux passer ma vie près de toi. »_

…L'ascension, le départ d'Angel la laissant seule avec un cœur brisé, sa rencontre avec Parker, le retour de Spike pour trouver la gemme D'amarra, sa rencontre avec Riley, Spike qui revient de nouveau mais cette fois avec une puce comportementale, son rapport amoureux avec Riley, sa bataille avec Adam quand elle avait invoqué l'esprit de la première Tueuse, l'arrivée de Dawn dans leur vie…

_« La clef, elle est humaine maintenant, vous devez la protéger, elle est innocente, elle ignore qui elle est. »_

Elle, sous l'emprise de Dracula…

_« Vous croyez savoir ... ce que vous êtes ... ce que vous serez. Vous ne savez rien du tout. »_

…La découverte de qui est vraiment Gloria…

_« Ah, c'est justement ça le hic. Gloria n'est pas un démon. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_« C'est une déesse. »_

… Le départ de Riley car il ne pouvait pas vivre avec le fait qu'elle était plus puissante que lui, comment elle avait essayé de le rattraper mais était arrivée trop tard, Spike essayant de la séduire.

_« Ça arrive tous les jours ! Deux personnes, sur leur lieu de travail... les sentiments se développent. »_

_« Non ! Non, aucun sentiment ne se développe. Absolument aucun ! »_

_« Tu ne peux pas le nier. Il y a quelque chose entre nous. »_

_« Du mépris. De l'horreur. »_

_« De l'attirance. Du désir. »_

…Spike déclarant son amour pour elle tandis qu'elle est ligotée dans sa crypte…

_« C'est simple, je veux te prouver quelque chose. », il se rapproche d'elle et soupire, « Buffy, je t'aime.. »_

_Elle grimace de dégoût._

_« Hey, regarde-moi ! », il lui attrape le menton et la force à le regarder, « J'ai dit... je t'aime comme un fou. », elle se débat pour qu'il la lâche, « Tu m'obsèdes complètement. Tu hantes mes rêves. Tu as envahi mon corps... capturé mon cœur... je me noie en toi Summers, je suis déjà perdu. »_

… La haine qu'elle avait eu à son égard après tout ça et puis comment ses sentiments avaient progressivement changé après que Gloria l'ai torturé. La mort de sa mère, comment elle s'était sentie impuissante, leur fuite avec les Chevaliers à leurs troussent, sa catatonie après que Dawn fut enlevée, quand elle avait fait l'amour avec Spike, et puis sont saut final.

Elle s'étaya contre le mur de peur de s'effondrer. Mille choses tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, ses sentiments s'entremêlaient, elle ressentait chaque chose comme si elles venaient à peine de se produire, elle avait l'impression que son cœur était fendu en deux. Un sanglot se forma dans sa gorge et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, elle se sentait comme si elle était prisonnière d'un ouragan cherchant quelque chose a quoi s'agripper mais pourtant dans toute cette tourmente une seule chose était claire, lui et son amour pour elle, alors elle hurla son nom à pleins poumons avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

« Spike ! »

……………………………………………………………..

Spike était en train de ranger le désordre que tout le monde avait fait dans la salle de séjour aidé de Xander quand il entendit le cri de Buffy. Il dévala les escaliers du sous sol à la vitesse de la lumière pour la retrouver évanouie, il se pencha près d'elle affolé appelant son nom.

« Buffy, Buffy, amour, réveille toi ! », il senti la crainte l'envahir et il pris son corps dans ses bras la serrant contre lui. Alertés par ses cris, Tara, Xander, Dawn et Giles descendirent à leur tour, Spike leva son visage vers Tara la détresse clairement lisible dans ses yeux.

« Tara, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ! », Tara approcha et toucha doucement Buffy, elle sentit toute suite l'assaut de la magie couler dans ses veines et fronça les sourcils.

« Amène là en haut, quelqu'un a mis un charme sur elle. »

« Un charme, quel charme ? », demanda Spike en colère.

« Je l'ignore, mais je compte bien le découvrir. », Spike se lava avec son corps toujours dans les bras et commença son ascension vers sa chambre à coucher, il était à mi chemin des escaliers quand Buffy commença à remuer de nouveau.

« Spike… », demanda-t-elle faiblement.

« Oui amour, je suis là. »

« Les souvenirs, il y a tellement de souvenirs. », et puis elle sombra de nouveau.

Spike la déposa délicatement sur son lit et demanda à Tara :

« Tu crois que c'est ce qui lui est arrivé à Los Angeles, ses souvenirs qui essaient de refaire surface ? »

«Non, à Los Angeles je n'ai senti aucune magie, c'est comme si quelqu'un la forçait à se rappeler. », Spike lui caressa doucement le visage.

« Bon sang, elle est brûlante. »

« C'est un effet secondaire de ce genre de charme, elle retrouva sa température normale très bientôt. »

« Mais qui aurait bien pu lui faire une chose pareille ? », demanda Xander qui était avec les autres dans l'embrasure de la porte le regard inquiet.

« Je vais essayer de retracer d'où ça vient mais je serais surprise d'avoir un résultat, ce genre de charme demande une magie très puissante, celui qui l'a fait doit avoir couvert ses traces. », elle se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre quand Dawn l'arrêta.

« Puissante à quel point cette magie ? Puissante comme une sorcière, ou puissante comme Willow ? », Dawn venait de prononcer tout haut ce que chacun pensait tout bas.

« Voyons Dawn, ce n'est pas parce que Willow est à Sunnydale qu'elle en est responsable ! », argumenta Giles, « Willow ne jouerait jamais avec la vie des autres de cette manière ! »

Spike renifla avant d'ajouter :

« Ça ne serait pas la première fois ! »

« Comment ça ? », demanda Giles surpris, il devait avouer qu'il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Willow était partie de Sunnydale.

« La raison pour laquelle Willow et moi avons rompu est parce que je l'ai surprise en train d'essayer de manipuler nos souvenirs pour faire en sorte que chacun croit que Spike était un danger pour chacun d'entre nous. »

« Oh mon dieu ! », s'exclame-t-il, « Elle voulait contrôler vos esprits ! »

« Le charme qui a été mis sur Buffy ravivera sa mémoire c'est vrai, mais il est aussi d'une incroyable cruauté, il joue sur l'empathie du sujet pour ramener les souvenirs à la surface du subconscient. »

« Ça veut dire quoi au juste ? », questionna Xander.

« Qu'elle revit non seulement sa vie mais chaque émotion qu'elle a pu ressentir comme si ça venait de se produire. », répondit Spike la mâchoire serrée.

« Et malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'arrêter. », ajouta Tara d'un ton solennel.

……………………..

Willow essayait vainement de se relever, le charme lui avait pris beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'elle ne le croyait. Au début elle voulait seulement faire un charme léger mais les souvenirs étaient enfouis si profondément dans l'esprit de Buffy qu'elle avait dû faire appel à une magie plus puissante. Elle passa une main sur sa figure et remarqua que ses doigts étaient tachés de sang, elle avait du encore saigner du nez, elle prit une grande respiration et réussit enfin à se mettre debout, elle sentait une migraine de taille apparaître tranquillement, elle devait à tout prix se reposer. Son portable sonna la faisant sursauter.

« Allo ? », répondit-elle à bout de souffle.

« … »

« Vous restez au manoir ? Parfait, je vais passer la nuit chez mes parents, on se revoit demain matin. », et elle raccrocha.

Parfois, elle regrettait que Fred ne soit pas lesbienne, elle était si douce et aimable un peu comme Tara au début de leur liaison, avant que Spike n'empoisonne son esprit.

D'un pas lourd elle se dirigea vers son ancienne demeure. Demain elle commencerait les recherches pour trouver une façon de rétablir l'équilibre et empêcher sa meilleure amie de devenir un vampire.

……………………………

Buffy avait l'impression de flotter dans un brouillard épais, tiraillée de tout côté, ressentant joie et peine comme un raz de marrée, elle avait revu sa vie comme dans un film et cela jusqu'au jour de sa naissance, ensuite elle avait vu des images étranges, une femme assise devant un miroir brossant doucement ses cheveux, une enfant jouant dans un champ… Elle savait que c'était elle mais elle portait un autre visage, une autre vie défila devant ses yeux, celle d'une jeune femme qui cherchait sa place dans un monde d'hommes, mariée à un homme austère qui refusait tout progrès son supplice avait duré ce qui lui semblait une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'ouvrir les veines, elle avait ressenti la lame découpant la chair de son poignet, le sentiment de délivrance quand la mort l'avait enfin accueillie, comme quand elle avait sauté de cette tour à Sunnydale, son voyage semblait ne pas vouloir prendre fin. Elle avait porté plusieurs noms, plusieurs visages, éprouvé toutes les joies et toutes les peines qu'un être humain pouvait ressentir de l'extase à la folie.

Son esprit s'embrouillait, elle essayait de revenir vers quelque chose mais elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi. Parfois elle semblait s'apaiser, alors elle distinguait un homme penché sur elle, le regard inquiet qui l'implorait de revenir vers lui et d'une façon ou d'une autre elle savait que tant qu'il serait près d'elle elle trouverait une façon de rentrer à la maison. Mais les images étaient si vives et les sentiments si forts que ça lui faisait mal. Puis elle sembla enfin s'arrêter, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, non elle était dans une caverne et des hommes la retenaient prisonnière. Elle essayait d'hurler mais les cris mouraient dans sa gorge, des ombres noires se mirent à tourbillonner autour d'elle, essayant de pénétrer en elle et puis soudain tout changea, elle sentait un pouvoir l'envahir, une force incommensurable. Elle repoussa ses chaînes et fit face à ses assaillants et dans une colère noire elle s'attaqua à eux, les déchirant en pièces de ses mains nues et puis elle se figea. Elle pouvait voir son reflet à la surface d'un plan d'eau dans le coin de la caverne, elle était méconnaissable, les cheveux noirs de jais recouverts d'une poudre blanche qui était maintenant maculé de sang et puis l'image s'effaça et c'est son visage à elle qui apparu et une voix sourde comme venue d'outre tombe résonna dans son esprit :

_« Je suis toi et tu es moi. J'existe depuis le début des temps, bien avant les premiers démons et les premiers hommes, je suis la source de tout, du néant et de l'équilibre, sans moi rien ne peut exister, tu es l'élue, tu as été désignée, prends ce qui te revient de droit. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui me revient ?», hurla-t-elle. _

_« Tout. Découvre enfin qui tu es. »_

Et puis elle se sentit revenir à elle, mais elle n'était plus totalement elle. Non, elle était autre chose, elle était la Tueuse. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle fixa le vampire devant elle avec délectation.

« Vampire. », ronronna-t-elle et Spike recula d'un pas effrayé par la lueur prédatrice dans ses yeux.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Spike n'était pas stupide, à l'instant ou elle avait ouvert les yeux il avait su qu'elle avait changé. Appelons cela l'instinct et le fait que ses yeux étaient rouge sang.

Il recula effrayé essayant de gagner la sortie avant qu'elle ne pose un geste irréparable, il savait reconnaître un prédateur quand il en voyait un et Buffy était exactement ça, une prédatrice dangereuse.

« Vampire. », ronronna-t-elle d'une voix soyeuse et puis elle se mit debout. Spike ne pouvait plus bouger comme hypnotisé, elle se déplaçait comme si elle flottait dans l'air et puis elle renifla comme si elle sentait quelque chose.

« Clef. », dit-elle surprise et puis son regard se durci.

« Sorcière ! », elle cracha en colère, Spike savait que si elle sortait de cette pièce elle allait s'en prendre aussi à Tara.

Il essaya de communiquer avec elle par la pensée, lui ordonner de sortir de la maison, cela sembla réussir car il entendit des cris, une porte claquer et la voiture de Xander démarrer en trombe et il savait que Buffy et lui étaient seuls, remerciant mentalement le côté paranoïaque de Tara qui les avait forcer à lier leurs esprits de façon à ce qu'ils puissent communiquer si l'un d'entre eux était en danger.

Il se concentra ensuite sur la femme devant lui. Elle semblait ne plus vraiment être intéressée par lui à présent, elle tirait sur le tissus de ses vêtements et se tortillait pour essayer d'en sortir comme si ils l'a brûlaient mais en vain, finalement elle en eut assez et elle les déchira tout simplement. Spike regardait l'étoffe virevolter dans les airs avant de se poser sur le plancher et Buffy apparue devant lui dans tout sa gloire.

« Vampire. », répéta-t-elle en avançant vers lui et lui toucha son visage.

« Mon vampire. », ronronnât-elle à nouveau, Spike était subjugué, elle s'éloigna et commença doucement à caresser son corps, pinçant ses mamelons, descendant sur son ventre, l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle enfoui finalement une main entre ses jambes entrouvrant les lèvres de son sexe, pénétrant en elle d'une main et frottant son clitoris de l'autre, la tête renversée vers l'arrière dans le plaisir. Ses gémissements rendaient Spike incroyablement dur, il n'avait jamais vu de spectacle plus érotique de tout sa vie et puis soudain elle se raidit, sa main voyageant de plus en plus vite sur sa chair sensible et elle jouit dans un cri et chancela sur ses jambes.

« Mon vampire. », gémit-elle.

Elle se retourna vers son lit et y coula doucement sur son estomac la joue reposant sur le matelas. Elle releva ses fesses et recommença à se caresser, ses hanches ondulaient langoureusement dans l'air de haut en bas comme si un sexe invisible pompait en elle.

Elle n'en finissait plus de crier son plaisir, grognant comme un animal, elle était exquise, sauvage, complètement abandonnée au plaisir de ses sens et puis elle remonta sur un bras, ses seins se balançant et jouit de nouveau. Elle se retourna sur le dos, remonta sur ses coudes les jambes écartées, on pouvait voir ses jus couler sur ses cuisses et sa vulve humide ouverte comme une fleur ne demandant qu'a être touchée.

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher du doigt mais Spike ne bougea pas, une partie de lui ne voulait que s'enfoncer dans son sexe mais une autre partie qui sonnait étonnamment comme William se disait que ce n'était pas convenable, qu'elle n'était pas elle-même. Buffy fronça les sourcils quand elle ne le vit pas approcher.

« Vampire, ici ! », elle ordonna légèrement en colère mais Spike ne bougea toujours pas.

Il allait lui expliquer pourquoi quand elle se leva comme un ouragan et le plaqua contre le mur. De son autre main, elle déchira carrément ses pantalons, elle prit sa verge dure dans sa main et se mit à le caresser.

« Joli vampire. », elle murmura dans le creux de son cou avant de le mordre sévèrement. Spike perdit tout contrôle et la poussa à ses genoux enfonçant son sexe dur dans sa bouche, elle le prit avec impatience le suçant et léchant, grognant et soupirant de plaisir, Spike pompa dans sa bouche comme un homme possédé et alors qu'il allait jouir Buffy le repoussa et il tomba sur le dos. Elle sauta sur lui et s'empala sur son sexe tenant la base pour l'empêcher de jouir, elle le baisa sauvagement le prenant en elle plus profondément qu'il n'était jamais allé, ses testicules rebondissaient contre ses fesses, Buffy gémissait, un son primal qui sonnait comme une supplication et puis Spike la retourna et la fit mettre à quatre pattes et entra d'un coup dur dans son passage surchauffé. Si quelqu'un les avait observé en ce moment, ils ressemblaient à deux animaux en rut, elle grognant dans le plaisir et ronronnant comme un chat et lui son visage de démon sorti rugissant à chaque coup de hanche comme un tigre.

« Vampire, oh vampire ! », Buffy le supplia doucement en tendant son cou vers lui.

Spike fit couler ses canines dans son cou et ils furent tous les deux surmontés par l'orgasme.

Et puis il y eut le silence. Spike ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, il sentait le sang de Buffy couler dans ses veines, c'était puissant, plus puissant que la nuit dernière. Il fit un signe mental à Tara que tout allait bien et qu'il les contacterait sous peu, il ressenti son soulagement par l'obligation et referma les portes de son esprit.

Buffy était maintenant couchée immobile, un son étrange comme un ronronnement émanant d'elle.

« Mon Vampire, mon vampire… », elle ne cessait de répéter dune voix douce. Spike blotti sa tête sur son dos déposant des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il senti son corps frémir.

« Ma tueuse. », il murmura doucement.

Spike commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était produit. étonnamment elle était revenue de son petit voyage au pays des souvenirs, comme la première Tueuse devait être une chasseresse primitive il y avait des rumeurs dans les clans vampires qui disait qu'au tout début la Tueuse choisissait toujours un vampire comme amant et compagnon puisque comme elle, il était hybride, moitié homme, moitié démon. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de chasser vicieusement les autres, il ignorait pourquoi c'était arrivé, sûrement une façon de son esprit de se protéger, ou peut-être était-elle partie au tout commencement traversant d'innombrable vie ?

Il espérait seulement que sa Buffy était toujours là quelque part, durant son introspection elle avait fini par s'endormir en murmurant doucement dans son sommeil, si bas que Spike avait eu peine à l'entendre.

Il se concentra sur le son et puis un sourire fleurit sur le visage du vampire, Buffy était toujours là, il en avait la preuve et la Tueuse murmura à nouveau mais plus fort cette fois comme un soupir.

« Spike. »

…………………………

Tara regardait anxieusement par la fenêtre de l'appartement de Xander où ils s'étaient tous réfugiés. Dawn qui était assise près d'elle tenait sa main dans un étaux comme si sa vie en dépendait, Xander avait essayé de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle l'avait repoussé froidement et depuis le pauvre était assis à quelques mètres la fixant avec espoir.

« Tu as fini de me dévisager, oui ? », lui demanda Dawn abruptement.

« Dawn, ça suffit ! Xander est seulement inquiet. », intervient Tara et Dawn se leva en colère.

« J'en ai assez que vous me surveillez comme si j'étais une dangereuse malade mentale ! »

Tara soupira, elle savait que le stress de la situation l'affectait et elle craignait que Dawn perde le peu de contrôle qu'elle semblait avoir en ce moment et le fait que Giles se promenait de long en large n'aidait pas la situation.

« Personne ne crois que tu es une malade, Dawnie. », lui répondit calmement Tara.

«Vous allez vous asseoir, oui !? », ordonna Xander à Giles.

« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi nous avons du quitter la maison. », le rabroua l'Observateur.

« Pour la centième fois, Spike a dit à Tara de sortir de la maison rapidement ! », enchaîna Xander.

« Oui, je sais, cette histoire de communication avec leurs esprits, mais rien ne nous dit que Buffy n'est pas en danger. »

« C'est fini. », leur annonça soudainement Tara.

« Spike vient de m'avertir qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. », leur dit Tara.

« Bon, nous pouvons rentrer alors ? », demanda Giles avec espoir, Tara se concentra un moment et puis rougit.

« Non ! Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. », leur dit-elle timidement, elle n'avait démonté son mur qu'une fraction de seconde mais c'était assez pour qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passait !

« Spike va bien ? », demanda Dawn effrayée.

« Oui chérie, il va bien, très bien même. », lui répondit-elle et puis Dawn fit un visage dégoûté.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il est en train de baiser avec ma sœur ! »

« Ça t'apprendra a démonter ton mur ! On t'a dit de ne le faire qu'en cas d'urgence ! », Tara se mit à rire.

« Je sais mais je voulais être sure ! », gémi-t-elle, « Et maintenant cette image ne sortira jamais de mon cerveau ! », elle semblait calme à nouveau. Maintenant que Spike n'était plus en danger elle regarda Xander timidement.

« Je suis désolée. », le jeune homme lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ma belle. », il l'embrassa doucement.

« Vous êtes en train de dire que nous sommes coincés ici car Spike et Buffy s'envoient en l'air ? Il est conscient qu'elle a vécu un événement traumatisant aujourd'hui ? Nous ne savons pas l'impacte qu'a eu ce charme, ni qui l'a fait, nous devons absolument trouver des réponses ! », s'insurgea Giles.

« Calmez-vous, ça peu attendre demain matin, non ? », lui dit Xander, « Personnellement, je crois qu'on devrait tous se mettre au lit ! Tara, tu prendras la chambre d'ami et Giles le canapé. », ensuite il regarda Dawn en souriant, « Toi, tu viens avec moi. », la jeune femme rougit timidement ce qui engendra un autre éclat de rire de Tara.

…………………………………

Buffy savait qu'elle rêvait, tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec le petit voyage au pays des souvenirs qu'elle avait éprouvé plus tôt, elle ne sentait plus aucune crainte, joie ou angoisse, seulement une plénitude, elle pouvait toujours ressentir le corps de Spike appuyé contre le sien la protégeant. Elle marchait dans le désert le soleil baignant sa peau, elle marcha longuement avant d'arriver à un oasis, un peu comme si ses pieds connaissaient le chemin. Elle l'aperçu immédiatement, accroupît fixant l'étang bleu devant elle, ses cheveux noir emmêlés, son visage blanc lui donnait une apparence sauvage, elle s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle était a mi-chemin quand sa voix l'arrêta.

« Tu as déjà trouvé ton compagnon. », ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

« Pourquoi es-tu apparue dans mes souvenirs ? Je n'étais pas là quand la première Tueuse a été créée. », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu as eu beaucoup de vies, des milliers, ton âme a beaucoup voyagé, et parmi ces vies tu as été moi. », la Tueuse se retourna et la fixa avec intensité, « Je suis toi, tu es moi. »

« La première Tueuse, c'était moi ? »

« Tu n'étais qu'une toute jeune fille mais les anciens ont vu le pouvoir en toi, la débrouillardise, alors ils ont fait de toi leur élue profanant ton corps et ton esprit. Après leur mort tu n'as ressenti aucune culpabilité, il t'avait violée de la pire façon qui soit, tu étais si effrayée, ils ont volé ton innocence. Et puis avec le temps, tu as compris qu'ils l'avaient fait pour protéger l'humanité, les démons et les vampires étaient de plus en plus nombreux alors tu as erré de villages en villages tuant et mutilant les apôtres du mal et plus les mois avançaient plus tu sentais qu'il te manquait quelque chose, tu étais incomplète. C'est alors que tu l'as vu, au début vous vous êtes battus, mais ce n'était pas comme les autres combats, ce vampire était différent, vos forces correspondaient aucun des deux ne réussissait à finir la vie de l'autre. Il y a eu plusieurs rencontres et à chaque fois quelque chose que tu ne pouvais identifier se passait en toi. Tes mamelons devenait durs comme des cailloux, ton sexe humide, tu passais des heures à te caresser après chacune de vos batailles et puis un jour la danse a changer, les coups ne servaient plus à punir mais à exciter. Il t'a prise sauvagement déchirant la barrière de ta virginité, mais la douleur ne fit qu'attiser ton désir, vous étiez des animaux mais la connexion de vos deux corps était si parfaite que c'est là que tu as compris que sa présence t'était nécessaire. Non seulement pour le plaisir que son corps te donnait mais pour partager ton fardeau. », quand elle cessa de parler sa voix était presque éteinte et Buffy pouvait sentir à quel point elle avait aimé ce vampire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est produit ? », elle osait à peine poser la question sachant que le reste de l'histoire serait remplie de douleur.

« Les gens que tu devais protéger n'apprécièrent pas que tu forniques avec une des créatures que tu devais éliminer. Ils se sont mis à douter de toi et puis certains d'entre eux formèrent un comité et décidèrent que tout cela devait cesser, que tu n'étais plus digne du cadeau qui t'avait été offert et ils vous pourchassèrent toi et ton amant pour mettre fin à ton existence afin qu'une autre puisse être appelée, une qui conviendrait mieux à ce qu'ils attendaient d'une Tueuse. »

« Les premiers membres du Conseil. », murmura Buffy et la première Tueuse acquiesça.

« Ils t'ont condamné à mort, ton vampire et toi furent mis au bûché devant les habitants de plusieurs villages pour être surs que celle qui prendrait ta place apprenne sa leçon et ne fasse pas la même erreur. La prochaine élue terrifiée essaya de marcher selon leur standard mais un jour l'appel de la nature fut plus fort que tout le reste et un autre vampire, celui qu'elle avait choisi, la fit sienne. Elle se cacha durant de nombreuses années et puis elle fut découverte à son tour et condamnée elle aussi. A cette époque, la Tueuse vivait une longue vie, plus qu'un être humain moyen, protégée par sa force et son habilité mais aussi à grâce à son compagnon, il pouvait lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin, la comprenait et l'aidait à porter son fardeau malgré ce que sa nature démoniaque lui dictait. Celle qui la remplaça vécu la même chose, d'abord le combat contre ses pulsions et ses désirs ensuite la rémission et une vie de cachettes et d'angoisses, incapable d'aimer au grand jour. Mais les membres du Conseil avaient commencé à s'établir et maintenant chaque Tueuse avait un Observateur. Sa tache consistait surtout à la surveiller et mettre fin à ses jours si elle dérogeait de leur enseignement. Le sien l'empoisonna et quand son amant eut vent de sa mort il entra dans une colère monstre et massacra chaque membre du Conseil qu'il pouvait trouver, sauf un. Celui dont la fille avait été appelé. Il reconstruit le Conseil et envoya celle-ci sur les traces de cette immonde créature. Quand elle le trouva, elle vit tant de tristesse dans son regard, il l'a supplia pratiquement de finir sa vie, c'est alors qu'elle compris à quel point ils s'étaient aimés. Alors elle pris la décision de verrouiller son cœur ne laissant personne y entrer et s'est battue contre ses pulsions de toute ses forces, à un tel point que durant un combat elle baissa les bras et quitta ce monde laissant son fardeau à une autre. Depuis ce jour, les Tueuses sont des êtres solitaires et puis avec les siècles ce désir de trouver un compagnon digne d'elles se transforma en haine et frustration, mais ton retour peut tout changer, ramener les choses comme elles devraient être. »

« Comment devraient-elles être ? »

« Les Tueuses devraient toujours avoir un associé, quelqu'un qui partage sa force physique et qui puisse combler ses moindres désirs, même les plus sombres. Nous sommes fait de lumière mais aussi d'obscurité et nier cette partie de nous même ne peut mener qu'à la mort. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens ainsi ? Prédatrice primitive ? »

« Car c'est ce que tu es. Tu es une Tueuse, un chasseur, le temps à changer nos pulsions altérant notre force, tu es maintenant comme tu étais au commencement de tout, avant que la vie et le Conseil changent notre nature. Tu as besoin de combattre, d'assouvir tes désirs, de douleur mais aussi de douceur et d'amour. »

La Tueuse se leva majestueuse et son image commença à s'effacer.

« N'oublie pas, tu dois découvrir ton plein potentiel, qui tu es vraiment. », elle disparue et Buffy se réveilla.

…………………………………………

Spike avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil, il observait Buffy se demandant avec inquiétude ce qui arriverait à son réveil, son suspense fut de courte durée puisque moins d'une heure plus tard elle ouvrit les yeux légèrement désorientée et Spike nota qu'ils étaient revenus à leur couleur normale.

« Comment te sens-tu, amours ? », lui demanda-il doucement.

« Comme si je venais de faire un voyage au pays des souvenirs. », lui répondit-elle.

Elle s'étira paresseusement complètement à l'aise dans sa nudité et regarda rêveusement en direction de la fenêtre.

« Humm, je crois que nous avons toujours le temps pour une patrouille, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Spike fini par ressortir de son état végétatif dans lequel les seins rebondissant de Buffy l'avait plongé pour lui demander :

« Buffy, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureux que tu es retrouvé comment parler ou même que tu sois revenue à toi, mais tu veux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai reçu un merveilleux cadeau ce soir, bébé. Bien que j'aurais pu grandement me passer du petit voyage au pays des souvenirs ! Ce qui me fait penser, avez-vous une idée de qui a pu me faire ça ? Car je sais que c'était magique, je l'ai senti. »

« Nous l'ignorons, mais nous avons quelques théories que nous allons vérifier. », lui répondit-il prudemment.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'ai complètement confiance en Giles et Tara pour cela ! Quand ils auront trouvé, je tordrai le cou de la petite limace qui a osé jouer avec moi de nouveau ! »

« Et si il est humain ? »

« Quoi si il est humain ? », et elle s'arrêta brusquement, « Merde ! J'avais oublié cette règle stupide ou il ne faut pas faire de mal aux humains. », répondit-elle irritée, « Mais entre nous certains sont pires que des démons ! La semaine dernière il ont arrêté un homme qui avait enterré vivant cinq fillettes après les avoir violé ! », elle ajouta.

Spike décida d'abandonner le sujet pour le moment car honnêtement il était plutôt d'accord avec elle…

« Est-ce qu'on peut revenir a l'essentiel ? Quelle est cette histoire de cadeau ? »

« Tu n'as pas appris la patience en cent cinquante ans ! Tu es pire qu'un gamin ! », Buffy le regarda en roulant des yeux.

« Buffy. », l'avertis Spike d'une voix dangereuse et elle lui sourit.

« J'étais au sous sol quand tout à coup tout m'est revenu, mais ce n'était pas seulement des souvenirs, je ressentais chacun d'entre eux comme si je les revivais. ça n'a pas pris fin à cette vie, j'en ai revécu plusieurs autres jusqu'au tout commencement, la première fois ou je suis devenue la Tueuse. Et là j'ai reçu le plus beau cadeau qui soit. L'essence de la Tueuse m'a parlé à travers celle que j'étais à cette époque et elle m'a expliqué qu'au tout début les premières Tueuses ne se battaient pas contre leur nature, elles étaient des prédateurs, des chasseurs et agissaient comme tels. Elles se pliaient à leurs désirs, tuant, mutilant tout ce qui était mauvais et forniquant avec celui qui était digne d'elles. Étrangement c'était toujours un vampire puisque que tout comme elle, il était un hybride moitié humain et moitié autre chose, celui-ci faisait en sorte que sa vie soit longue et prospère, et c'est là que le Conseil a tout gâché, chassant les Tueuses qu'il jugeait indignes. Alors les Tueuses ont créé cette barrière qui nous empêche de nous impliquer trop émotivement, faisant de nous des robots remplis de culpabilité pour des besoins aussi naturel que le fait d'aimer la violence et l'envie d'avoir un associé qui soit notre égal physiquement. »

« Pauvre amour, tous ces souvenirs, ça a du être horrible ! »

« Oh oui, mais vois-tu je sais que la Buffy d'avant aurait tout ressassé durant des heures mais honnêtement je n'en ai pas envie, ni le temps ! », elle s'approcha de Spike avec sensualité, « Ce dont j'ai envie, c'est un bon combat et ensuite que tu me prennes sur la pierre tombale la plus proche. », voyant que Spike ne savait pas trop comment réagir elle soupira et pris son visage entre ses mains, « Regarde moi, je suis toujours la même, ce qui s'est produit est un effet secondaire du charme, j'ai été la Tueuse pendant un moment et je suis heureuse que ça se soit arrivé, c'est la preuve que tu es fait pour moi, elle t'a choisi Spike, comme je t'ai choisi. », il observa ses yeux et savait qu'elle disait la vérité.

« Tu parlais de pierre tombale, c'est ça ? », Buffy se mit à rire à son ton lourd de sous entendu et commença à s'habiller.

« Sincèrement, je crois que le charme n'a été fait que dans le but de ramener la Buffy que j'étais avant, le seul problème consiste en le fait que je suis toujours la même sans la culpabilité et la dépression. Depuis mon retour, je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer pourquoi je réussissais à me lier avec certaines personnes de mon passé et d'autre non, mais ce petit charme m'a fait me rappeler pourquoi. C'est simple, je commençais déjà à avoir certaines difficultés à les endurer avant mais je n'osais pas en parler. »

« C'est logique, amour. », elle se tourna vers lui, il l'observait se vêtir avec un regard sensuel.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'habiller aussi ? »

« Non, j'aime trop la vue. »

« Va t'habiller ! Tu auras tout le temps de la contempler plus tard, je suis immortelle, tu te rappelles ? »

« Qu'allons nous faire avec les pouvoirs ? », lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Ce que nous avions décidé, mais il risque d'avoir quelques surprises. »

« Lesquels ? »

« A partir de maintenant, les Tueuses appelées seront guidées par moi. C'est fini le règne de terreur et de culpabilité, les choses vont être ce qu'elles auraient du être depuis toujours et le Conseil n'aura pas le choix ! »

« Et tu comptes le faire comment ? »

« C'est simple, par le chantage ! Tu savais que dans une autre vie j'avais été Observateur ? Je connais des tas de secrets qui ne voudront pas dévoiler au grand jour, crois moi ! »

« Je commence à croire que ce charme a été très utile, finalement. », lui dit Spike en souriant.

« Oui, c'est juste, mais Willow paiera quand même. », Spike la regarda surpris et elle soupira.

« Quoi ? Tu me crois stupide au point de ne pas avoir compris que c'était elle ? Qui d'autre honnêtement ? »

« Nous n'avons pas de preuve. », lui dit-il soucieux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en trouverai. Et elle aura sa leçon mais sans la tuer. », ajouta-t-elle après un moment, mais Spike avait quand même eu le temps de remarquer sa légère hésitation, il sentait qu'il allait adoré cette nouvelle Buffy, libre et sans remord.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Willow n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête et puis elle ne s'était pas sentie chez elle dans la maison de son enfance. Depuis des années, ses parents étaient des étrangers pour elle, non, sa maison c'était Tara et avec un peu de chances elle pourrait bientôt rentrer. Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer la sorcière blonde, elle avait cherché pourtant mais son cœur refusait d'obéir. Le retour de Buffy, du moins la vraie Buffy, pourrait changer tout cela, elle en était sure, Spike partirait, Tara lui reviendrait et elle trouverait une façon de sauver son amie en l'empêchant de devenir un monstre.

Le charme devait avoir fait effet à cette heure, peut-être qu'elle pouvait passer discrètement chez Buffy pour vérifier que tout allait bien, personne n'était obliger de connaître sa présence… Elle pesa le pour et le contre, et finalement pencha en faveur de ce plan. Vivre à L.A. et fréquenter l'équipe d'Angel lui avait appris beaucoup, tant sur elle-même que sur son pouvoir et avec l'aide de Wesley elle avait appris des charmes dont elle n'aurait jamais rêvé dont un qui la rendait pratiquement indétectable qui s'était prouvé fort utile dans de nombreuses occasions. Elle murmura l'incantation, attendit quelques secondes pour être sure que tout avait fonctionné et puis elle s'éloigna dans la nuit en direction de la maison de Buffy. Elle tournait au coin de la rue quand elle aperçu Buffy et Spike main dans la main

Quelque chose avait du cloché, pourquoi Buffy voulait-elle toujours Spike près d'elle ? Voulant en avoir le cœur net, elle décida de les suivre.

……………….

Spike avait tout essayé, pour la faire changer d'idée, la séduction, ensuite les caresses coquines et la bouderie, mais rien ne pouvait enlever l'esprit de Buffy de l'envie de patrouiller. Elle sentait l'énergie bouillir dans ses veines et mourrait pour exploiter ses nouveaux talents. Ce n'était pas que la patrouille le dérangeait, au contraire, mais il aurait préféré passer sont temps à autre chose, de préférence des choses qui ne demandaient aucun vêtement. Au bout du compte, Buffy en eut assez et s'éloigna dans la nuit, elle n'avait pas compter jusqu'a quinze que Spike était à ses côtés descendant la rue.

« Tu sais, la patrouille de cimetière est si ennuyeuse ! Attendre durant des heures qu'un vampire veuille bien se lever… Où sont les démons quand on a besoin d'eux ? », dit Buffy d'un ton ennuyé après vingt minutes de recherche vaine pour un vampire à tuer.

Spike regardait autour de lui fronçant les sourcils et ne répondit pas toute suite à sa question.

« Spike, tu écoutes ? », lui demanda-t-elle en lui frappant le bras.

« Oui bébé, c'est seulement que j'ai la bizarre impression que nous sommes suivis. »

Buffy regarda autour septique et puis haussa les épaules.

« Je ne ressens rien, aucunes vibrations. »

« Ça doit être mon imagination, mais il y a une odeur étrange qui nous suit depuis tout à l'heure, elle m'est vaguement familière. »

Willow recula un peu plus dans les ombres essayant de se mettre l'abri du vent, elle n'avait pas pensé au sens olfactif de Spike, ça ne lui servait à rien d'être invisible si il pouvait détecter son odeur. Elle vit Spike renifler autour de lui.

« Ça a disparu. », Willow soupira de soulagement.

« Moi je crois que tu cherches un moyen pour qu'on rentre. », lui dit Buffy taquine mettant ses bras autour de son cou et lui mordilla l'oreille légèrement, « Tu sais bébé, si tu me donnes quelque chose à battre dans une pulpe sanglante, je te promet que tu feras de moi ce dont tu as envie. », Spike gémi, mille images défilant dans sa tête.

« Jamais je n'oserai te décevoir ! Allez viens, on va chez Willy, cette petite belette saura où on pourra trouver ce que ton cœur désir. », Lui dit-il sensuellement et Buffy l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je crois que tu peux avoir droit à un avant goût. », et elle glissa à ses genoux détachant ses pantalons rapidement et engouffrant son sexe dans sa bouche chaude. Spike s'agrippa à son scalpe.

« Oh, Buffy ! As-tu idée de combien de fois j'ai fantasmé sur cette image ? C'est ça bébé, prends moi le plus profondément. », Buffy remonta ses mains pour serrer ses fesses suçant plus durement, il se mit à onduler des hanches baisant sa bouche plus rapidement. Buffy se laissa faire aimant le sens de son sexe frottant au fond de sa gorge. Elle gémit à l'érotisme de la situation, ils pouvaient se faire surprendre à tout moment, jamais son ancien elle aurait osé lui faire une fellation dans un endroit aussi exposé, cachés dans une crypte peut-être mais jamais au beau milieu du cimetière !

Willow était gelée sur place. Mais qui était cette fille ? Elle avait du se tromper de formule, c'était impossible que son amie s'abaisse à une telle chose ! Et quand tout fut terminé, Buffy se releva lentement et elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle regardait dans sa direction un rictus cruel sur les lèvres, comme si elle la voyait.

« Oh bon sang, amour ! Tu sais comment faire patienter un homme. », Buffy se contenta de rire sottement comme si il venait de lui raconter une bonne blague et il la regarda étrangement.

« Plus tard. », elle lui murmura tout bas avant de le prendre par la main et de l'entraîner, « Allez viens Roméo, tu m'as promis beaucoup de violence ! »

« Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, boucle d'or. »

« Je sais. »

…………………………….

Spike se demandait ce que Buffy savait qui semblait tant l'amuser mais elle lui avait dit plus tard et il savait qu'elle lui dirait quand elle jugerait que c'était le moment. Quand ils entrèrent à _l'alibi, _la taverne de Willy, tous les clients présents se retournèrent, certains essayant de se rendre invisible d'autres les fixant froidement trop idiots pour se rendre compte du danger qui venait de pénétrer dans l'établissement.

« Buffy Summers ! », s'exclama Willy, « ça fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Je commençais à croire que tu te croyais beaucoup trop bien pour ton vieux Willy ! »

« Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi Willy, tu le sais bien, j'ai même pensé à t'engager comme barman dans les petites soirées que j'organisent ! », lui dit Buffy d'un ton plaisant prenant place au bar son vampire à ses côtés.

« Vraiment ? », répondit-il flatté.

« Bien sur ! Pendant au moins quinze bonnes secondes avant que le bon sens ne me rappelle à l'ordre ! Mais assez bavardé, j'ai besoin d'un petit renseignement. »

« Tu es en retard sur les nouvelles ma jolie, je ne trempe plus dans ce genre d'histoire maintenant, la délation c'est terminé, je suis un citoyen modèle. Un homme d'affaires. » Spike renifla et sorti vingts dollars de son porte-feuilles et le fit glisser sur le comptoir.

« Crache Willy, je n'ai pas toute la nuit, j'ai un marathon de sexe qui m'attend ! »

« Désolé Spike, ce sont mes nouvelles résolutions. », Buffy l'agrippa par le collet et le traîna de l'autre côté. Les clients se mirent à sortir discrètement par la sortie de secours et Buffy lui donna un coup de poing.

« Je ne crois pas que tu m'ais compris la première fois ! Je veux un renseignement et tu vas me le donner. Sinon je vais serrer ton petit cou jusqu'à ce que les yeux te sortent de la tête ! », elle se mit à serrer doucement pour lui montrer qu'elle ne bluffait pas.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! », répondit l'homme paniqué. Spike savait qu'elle n'avait pas frappé fort mais pour un être humain ça devait être très douloureux.

« Je recherche un démon. »

« Quel genre de démon? », Buffy n'avait pas relâché la pression sur son cou et Willy sonnait de plus en plus essoufflé.

« Grand, gros, laid, nuisible. N'importe lequel fera l'affaire. »

« Il y a un démon Golneck qui a élu domicile dans un entrepôt à la sortie de la ville, il se nourrit d'enfants, il entre chez les gens à la pleine lune et les kidnappe avant de les dévorer lentement. »

« Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé ? », demanda Spike surpris.

« Il vient d'arriver en ville il y a deux jours. », sa voix était à peine audible et sa peau commençait à virer au mauve.

« Lâche le, Buffy. », mais elle ne l'écouta pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Willy, tu ne peux pas reprendre ton souffle ? », lui demanda-t-elle amusée.

« Buffy, lâche le ! », hurla Spike en s'emparant de ses bras. L'éloignant du barman qui était pratiquement évanoui.

« Oh, tu gâches mon nouveau jeu ! », lui dit-elle en boudant.

« Tu aurais pu le tuer ! », il répliqua et elle roula ses yeux.

« C'est une rapace Spike, il disparaît et il y en a dix autres qui pourraient prendre sa place, il savait que ce démon était en ville et il allait rien faire pour l'arrêter ! », Spike comprenait la logique de ce qu'elle disait, il pensait de la même façon. Mais c'était justement le problème, elle ne pensait pas ainsi avant et il se demandait si la nouvelle Buffy était une bonne idée en fin de compte, mais aussitôt que cette idée lui traversa l'esprit il s'en voulu énormément, non Buffy avait vécu de très fortes émotions ces derniers jours et entre cela et la Tueuse qui avait pris possession d'elle totalement quelques heures plus tôt, il était normal qu'elle soit désorientée. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, est-ce que ça serait vraiment une si mauvaise chose ? Willy était un parasite qui vivait de la misère des autres, humains ou non, il était responsable de millier de morts par son seul silence. Si vous saviez qu'un tueur en série sévissait dans votre ville et que non seulement vous gardiez son identité secrète mais qu'en plus vous le protégiez, ne seriez-vous pas aussi coupable, est-ce que vous mériteriez vous aussi la peine de mort ? C'était peut être cela finalement être vraiment la Tueuse, détruire le mal sur cette terre peu importe la forme ?

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je crois que malheureusement nous n'avons pas le choix de le laisser en vie, il est humain mais je te promet que nous trouverons une solution. », elle lui sourit tendrement, non, il ne pouvait pas le tuer bien qu'il le méritait, elle était régie par les lois humaines où il était défendu de se faire justice sois même, mais Willy paierait pour ses crimes, il en faisait la promesse.

« Viens bébé, nous avons un démons à tuer. », et ils s'éloignèrent dans la nuit main dans la main. De l'endroit où elle était, Willow avait vu toute la scène, la violence avec laquelle Buffy avait traité Willy, et elle comprit qu'elle devait absolument avertir les autres de ce qui arrivait mais une partie d'elle était incapable d'arrêter de les suivre, c'était plus fort que sa raison, elle voulait voir jusqu'où son amie était prête à aller.

Buffy se sentait en vie pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, possédait un pouvoir grandiose mais surtout elle n'était plus aveugle désormais. L'essence de la Tueuse lui avait ouvert les yeux, c'était cela que Dracula avait voulu lui montrer, tout ce dont elle était capable. Avant, elle avait mis les gens et les démons dans deux différentes catégories mais maintenant ils formaient une masse uniforme. Certains étaient bons, d'autres mauvais, point à la ligne. Par contre d'autres comme Spike et Angel cherchaient la rédemption même si ils savait qu'elle ne viendrait jamais, c'était cela qui les rendait différents, eux savaient que les actes qu'ils avaient commis étaient mal, mais certains ne voulaient qu'une chose, plus de pouvoir ou plus de destruction et parfois les deux ou d'autres comme Willy, des éboueurs de la nature humaine, vivaient sur le dos de la misère. La Tueuse aurait toujours dû penser de cette façon, elle était le protecteur de l'humanité, elle devait les protéger des forces du mal qu'elles soient humaines ou démoniaque. Ce monde regorgeait d'êtres immondes, des pédophiles, des violeurs, des psychopathes et bien que la police fasse son travail parfois ce n'était pas assez. Pouvait-elle se retourner et faire comme si elle ne savait rien et continuer sa route sous principe qu'ils étaient humains ?

………………………………

La tanière du démon Golneck fut facile à repèrer, elle était aussi pathétique que son existence elle-même mais lui par contre était exactement ce que Buffy recherchait, massif, des couteaux sortaient de ses bras et d'immenses tentacules pointues agrémentaient son visage glissant et se tortillant pour étrangler ou tout simplement transpercer sa proie et il ne possédait aucun savoir vivre ! La preuve, dès qu'elle avait fracassé la porte avec son pied il avait essayé de les tuer ! Ils évitèrent de justesse ses bras larges comme des troncs d'arbre et ils roulèrent sous eux pour se retrouver au milieu de la pièce en position de combat. Le Golneck fonça sur eux et la danse commença. Buffy lui asséna un coup de pied en pleine poitrine qui le fit reculer vers le mur, Spike en profita pour prendre un de ses bras et le tordre.

« Tu dois couper sa queue, c'est là que réside sa force vitale. », lui hurla Spike en exécutant un saut périlleux arrière pour éviter une de ses tentacules.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas amené une hache ? Mais non, je trouvais que ça jurait avec mes vêtements ! », gémit Buffy tout en lui arrachant une de ses tentacules qu'il avait enroulé autour de son poignet, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur.

« Ça t'apprendra à être coquette ! », la taquina Spike tout en profitant du fait que le Golneck était aveuglé par la douleur pour lui donner un solide coups pied dans la colonne vertébrale. Le démon riposta en lui donnant un coup de queue qui l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres.

« Très drôle Vampire, et où est ta hache à toi ? », lui demanda-t-elle sarcastique tout en empoignant le démon par une de ses tentacules pour l'envoyer valser à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, Spike était de nouveau sur pieds et lui fit un sourire sardonique.

« Ça serait beaucoup moins amusant, bébé ! », comme il prononçait cette phrase le Golneck éjecta une des immenses lames de ses bras vers Spike qui l'attrapa au vol avant de rajouter : « Et puis je crois que cela fera l'affaire. », il avança vers le démon en la faisant tourbillonner.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'armes ? », lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Non, mais ça me fait sentir virile ! », lui répondit-il en riant et elle éclata de rire à son tour au souvenir que cela évoqua en elle tout en évitant le démon qui fonçait vers elle tête baissée. Spike empoigna sa queue et d'un solide coup de lame la coupa, mais au lieu de s'effondrer comme prévu ça ne fit que le mettre encore plus en colère.

« Bravo Einstein, tu es vraiment un expert en démon ! », lui hurla Buffy par dessus le vacarne que faisait maintenant le Golneck qui leur hurlait dessus dans son dialecte.

« Je ne comprend pas, ça aurait du marcher ! », hurla Spike à son tour tout en tirant sur les tentacules qui tenaient prisonniers ses pieds et ses mains. Et puis comme si quelqu'un avait éteint la lumière, le Golneck s'écrasa sur le sol, mort. Pour en être sur, Spike s'approcha et lui donna un coup de pied.

« Il me semble bel et bien mort cette fois. »

« Je l'espère, c'était un sacré fils de garce ! », lui dit-elle en se frottant ses mains sur une bâche qui traînait dans le coin de la pièce pour enlever la substance jaunâtre qui lui avait coulé dessus.

« Une bataille comme tu les aimes, amour ? », lui demanda-t-il tout en la prenant par la taille, Buffy se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa.

« Exactement ! Allez viens, on rentre, j'ai une promesse à tenir. »

Ils ne pouvaient pas arriver à la maison assez vite, Spike était ivre de sa présence, de son odeur, jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi. Il avait l'impression de brûler et que seul son contact pouvait l'apaiser. C'est pourquoi il la plaqua violemment sur le mur du premier mausolée qu'ils rencontrèrent.

Le choc aurait causé de sévères blessures à une femme humaine mais chez Buffy ça ne déclencha qu'un éclat de rire et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pillant sa bouche avec la sienne, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et comme il allait l'emporter vers l'entrée du tombeau pour un peu d'intimité, Buffy le repoussa violemment et il tomba à la renverse. Elle commença à enlever sa blouse lui jetant en plein visage délivrant sa poitrine de sa prison de satin les palpant, serrant ses mamelons entre ses doigts.

« Je crois t'avoir fait une promesse, n'est-ce pas ? », un grognement fut sa seule réponse.

« Toi, moi, une pierre tombale… Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as pas envie de jouer, bébé ? », elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva couchée sur le ventre sur une pierre tombale, sa jupe remontée sur ses fesses et un vampires surexcité qui lui arrachait ses sous vêtements. Elle gémit à la sensation de l'air frais de la nuit sur les lèvres chauve de son sexe, et quand la langue de Spike maintenant à genoux derrière elle se mit à l'explorer avec sa langue, léchant la crevasse de ses fesses tournant autour de son anus pour finir en suçant son clitoris gonflé entre ses lèvres, un orgasme quasi instantané la submergea, une combinaison de l'appendice doué de son amant et de l'érotisme des images qui dansaient dans sa tête quand elle essayait d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait la scène qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Spike ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et pénétra en elle durement enfonçant dans son sexe humide comme un homme possédé, Buffy se tenait après la pierre, ses seins se balançant et frottant contre le marbre créant une friction des plus érotiques, elle pouvait sentir sur elle les yeux des créatures qui hantaient les nuits de Sunnydale tapis dans les ombres, observant la Tueuse de vampire se faire prendre par un démon avec un total abandon, l'écoutant hurler et gémir… Quand son second orgasme la frappa, son cri résonna dans tout Sunnydale et les démons et vampires à des kilomètres se mirent à trembler. La Tueuse avait trouvé un associé, un époux, leur vie ne serait plus jamais la même, l'équilibre venait de changer à nouveau.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

En proie à un immense sentiment de dégoût, Willow quitta le cimetière au tout début de leurs ébats, elle avait vu assez de décadence pour ce soir mais les gémissements se répercutaient dans la nuit silencieuse et accompagnèrent ses pas durant un long moment. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour défaire ce qu'elle avait fait et elle ne pouvait que la trouver au manoir, l'équipe de Sunnydale ne comprendrait pas, il lui reprocherait d'abuser de sa magie. Le combat dont elle avait été témoin ne prouvait dire qu'une chose, elle avait lâché sans le vouloir une bombe sur la ville de Sunnydale et elle s'appelait Buffy Summers.

…………………………

Après leur accouplement sauvage, ils étaient rentrés tous les deux Rue Revello et s'étaient dirigés vers la chambre de Spike. C'était Buffy qui en avait eu l'idée, elle trouvait que sa chambre d'adolescente était beaucoup trop enfantine, indigne d'une guerrière et de son petit ami démon. Spike était plus qu'heureux de la faire entrer dans son antre, c'était le seul endroit de la maison qui lui appartenait vraiment et si elle voulait y dormir pour le reste de sa vie il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Ils s'aimèrent à nouveau une dernière fois mais cette fois tout en douceur, des caresses et des mots doux chuchotés sous le couvert de la nuit et quand le soleil pointa à l'horizon, ils s'endormirent tous les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre.

…………………………….

Cordélia avait été réveillée par une Willow en panique qui divaguait de danger et de Tueuse complètement déconnectée de la réalité, et de sexe dans un endroit public. Donc avant de plonger elle aussi dans un délire elle arrêta la sorcière :

« Willow ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, calme toi et parle moi lentement ! », la rouquine la regarda un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de recommencer son histoire :

« Après la discussion que nous avons eu sur le sort de Buffy, j'ai réfléchi fortement et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que de faire de Buffy un vampire était une idée absurde, elle ne l'aurait jamais voulu ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », l'interrompis Cordélia, « Elle semblait plus que consentante. »

« Cette Buffy oui, mais notre amie celle avec ses souvenirs ne l'aurait jamais voulu, donc je devais trouver une autre solution et pour cela il me fallait du temps. »

« Et alors ? », demanda Cordy ennuyée, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : retourner dans les bras de Angel…

« Je me suis dit que si elle retrouvait ses souvenirs, elle ne voudrait pas de Spike à moins de deux kilomètres d'elle donc il ne pourrait pas la transformer ! »

« Tu as fait quoi ? », hurla l'autre fille, « Nous en avions discuté ! Cela pourrait lourdement la traumatiser ! »

« Tu veux dire plus que le fait de retrouver la mémoire dans deux ans pour se rendre compte qu'elle est un vampire et vit une histoire d'amour avec Spike ? »

« Oh mon Dieu ! », s'exclama Cordy, « Elle a tué Spike, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! Bien sur que non ! ça ne semble pas avoir marché, au contraire, elle est encore plus attachée à lui qu'avant ! Elle a faillit tuer Willy et cela sans compter ce combat avec ce démon près des entrepôts, on aurait dit deux animaux, je peux te jurer qu'ils y ont pris du plaisir. »

Cordélia la regarda comme si elle venait de perdre la tête.

« Bien sur qu'ils ont aimé ! Il est un vampire et elle une Tueuse ! Et que veux-tu dire par 'tuer Willy' ? »

« Si Spike n'était pas intervenu, elle aurait tué ! »

« Tué qui ? », demanda Angel qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. La conversation des filles l'avait réveillé.

« Willy. », répondit sa petite amie, Angel s'empressa de l'attirer contre lui et elle se détendit dans ses bras.

« Enfin ! Cette petite belette a rendu l'âme ! Il était temps ! », leur dit Angel avec satisfaction, il avait toujours détesté ce type.

« Il n'est pas mort, Spike est intervenu. », lui rétorqua Cordy.

Angel secoua la tête consterné.

« Il est fou, ma parole ! Défendre Willy !? »

« C'est Buffy qui voulait le tuer. »

« Pourquoi voudrait-elle le tuer ? », demanda-t-il septique.

« Car elle est devenu folle d'après Willow. »

« Vous avez fini, oui !? », hurla Willow, « Je suis en train de vous dire que Buffy a perdu la tête ! Elle a même baisé Spike dans le cimetière à la vue de tout le monde ! Et ce après avoir tué un démon énorme à mains nues et d'essayer d'étrangler Willy ! »

« Willow a de nouveau fait des siennes avec la magie. », lui dit Cordy pour simplifier les explications.

Angel grogna contre Willow.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », lui demanda t-il la voix pleine de colère.

« Je voulais seulement la sauver ! », rétorqua la sorcière en pleurant.

« Cordélia, réveilles les autres, nous devons aider Buffy. »

« Tu en es bien sur ? Je veux dire, elle a tué un démon et baisé Spike, ce n'est pas quelque chose de vraiment inhabituel ! »

« Il vaut mieux en être sur. »

Cordélia monta les escaliers, résignée au fait qu'ils ne retournaient pas se coucher de si tôt…

« Tu oublies qu'elle a voulu tuer Willy… », renifla Willow toujours en pleurs.

« Willy est un rapace qui aurait du quitter ce monde il y a longtemps ! La seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est que je sais qu'elle pourrait le regretter une fois redevenue elle-même, au moins Spike l'a arrêté, je suis heureux qu'elle soit avec lui, nous savons qu'elle est en sécurité. »

« C'est de Spike dont nous parlons ! », lui rappela Willow.

« Je sais exactement qui il est, crois moi. », et il s'enferma dans le mutisme le plus complet jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres.

……………………………………...

Tara n'arrivait pas à dormir, bien qu'elle savait Spike en sécurité elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qui s'était produit avec Buffy. D'abord elle était tombée dans une transe magique et ensuite Spike lui hurlait mentalement de quitter la maison. Qu'est-ce que Willow avait encore fait ? Dans son esprit il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité du responsable de ce charme, les années ne lui avaient rien appris finalement, une partie d'elle avait toujours espéré qu'elle comprendrait que d'abuser de son don pouvait avoir de nombreuses conséquences, mais il semblait que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Elle sursauta quand Giles vint la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« Insomnie ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement, elle hocha la tête pensivement. La tasse de thé qu'elle s'était préparée plus tôt avait refroidie durant son introspection, elle se leva donc pour en préparer une autre.

« Que croyez-vous qui soit arrivé avec Buffy ? », Giles et elle n'avaient pas été en très bons termes dans les dernières années mais depuis les deux derniers jours il avait commencé à remonter dans son estime.

« Je l'ignore, c'est avec toi que Spike a communiqué… Qu'as-tu ressentis quand il l'a fait ? »

« Une grande panique, mais pas pour sa vie, pour nous. Il voulait que nous quittions la maison au plus vite et ensuite quand il a repris contact il était serein comme si rien ne s'était produit. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, je n'aime pas rentrer dans son intimité. », Giles rougit légèrement quand il comprit à quel genre d'intimité elle faisait allusion.

« Ça ne devait pas être si catastrophique alors. »

Au même moment, son portable sonna, il s'empressa de répondre pour ne pas réveiller toute la maison :

« Giles. »

« … »

« Oh, bonsoir Wesley. »

« … »

« Non, tu ne me déranges pas, j'étais en train de discuter avec Tara. »

« … »

« Elle a fait quoi ? », Tara vit Giles serrer les poings et se demanda de quoi il s'agissait.

« … »

« Non, nous sommes chez Xander. Venez nous rejoindre ici. », et il raccrocha.

Il se tourna vers Tara le regard grave.

« Willow a voulu rendre ses souvenirs à Buffy, comme nous le pensions mais quelque chose a mal tourné, elle est arrivé complètement affolée au manoir disant que Buffy avait perdu la tête et était devenu violente. »

« C'est impossible voyons, Spike serait rentré en contact avec moi ! », lui répondit Tara avec assurance.

« Tu en es bien sure ? »

« Giles, nous vivons ensemble depuis cinq ans, je le saurais si il y avait un problème ! »

« Je crois que tu devrais aller réveiller Dawn et lui annoncer la nouvelle. L'équipe de L.A. est en route. », Tara se leva prise d'une grande tristesse, avant de quitter la pièce elle se retourna vers l'Observateur.

« Si Willow a causé du mal à Spike ou à Buffy, Giles, je vous jure que cette fois elle le paiera. », Giles ne pu faire rien d'autre que d'acquiescer.

………………………………………….

Quand l'équipe arriva, Giles avait mis Xander et Dawn au courant de ce qui se tramait. Quand Willow entra dans l'appartement, elle reçu un accueil plus froid que la glace. Et Tara ne passa pas par quatre chemins :

« Quel charme as-tu utilisé ? », demanda-t-elle froidement mais ce fut Wesley qui répondit.

« Il parait qu'elle ait combiné deux charmes quand le premier ne sembla pas fonctionner : celui de L'Hête et le cérémonial d'Abieva. »

« Jeune idiote ! », la sermonna Giles, « Ce sont des charmes très puissants ! Non seulement elle s'est rappelée cette vie mais sûrement beaucoup d'autres avant celle-ci ! »

« Que voulez-vous dire ses autres vies ? », demanda Dawn septique.

« Buffy a une vieille âme, elle a beaucoup vécu avant cette existence et il est fort possible qu'à présent elle se rappelle de toutes ses vies en détail. »

« En quoi cela expliquerait-il son comportement ? », s'interrogea Cordélia.

« Dans chaque vie, nous sommes une personne différente. Imaginons que dans l'une d'entre elle, elle fut une dangereuse psychopathe ? Ou encore un vampire ? Il est possible que ses souvenirs alternent sa personnalité de la même façon que son amnésie l'avait alterné la première fois. »

« Vous êtes en train de dire que Spike est peut-être en train de partager le lit d'une psychopathe qui est deux fois plus forte que lui ? », Dawn se trouva soudainement prise de panique et ouvrit la liaison mentale qu'elle avait avec lui mais elle ne ressentit qu'une tendresse infini, elle pouvait voir dans son esprit leurs deux corps enlacés, bercés dans les bras de Morphée et se calma immédiatement.

« Willow, explique ce que tu as vu exactement ? », après voir relaté les faits à nouveau, elle attendit leur réaction.

« Si elle avait perdu la tête, Spike nous aurais averti, j'en suis sur. », affirma Xander.

« Crois moi, il aime beaucoup cette nouvelle Buffy ! Elle doit lui rappeler Drusilla ! », rétorqua Willow avec dégoût.

« Spike n'est plus ce vampire, tu le saurais si tu n'avais pas quitté le navire au moindre signe de problème ! », rétorqua Dawn. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui reprochait son départ de Sunnydale et cela lui fit le plus grand bien comme si un poids s'était soulevé de ses épaules.

Willow fit la sourde oreille à son commentaire et continua de plus belle :

« Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi sa puce comportementale ne s'est pas mise en marche ? Je veux dire, il l'a littéralement rentrée dans un mur et ensuite il a donné un coup de pied à Willy? », demanda-t-elle.

« Il n'a plus sa puce depuis trois ans. », dit doucement Tara.

« Comment ça il n'a plus sa puce ? », demanda Giles surpris.

« Il y a trois ans, Tara m'a appelé en panique, la puce se déclenchait toute seule depuis plus de deux heures et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Xander m'a aidé a entrer en contact avec Riley. Au début il a refusé de nous aider mais quand nous lui avons appris la mort de Buffy et le fait qu'il s'occupait de Dawn, il a changé d'avis. Il nous a laissé un choix : changer la puce ou l'enlever, alors nous avons décidé de lui faire enlever. », expliqua Angel.

« Vous êtes tous fous ! Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas d'âme ! », s'exclama Willow et Giles devait avouer qu'il partageait quelque peu son opinion.

« Il n'en a pas besoin. Il nous a nous : Tara, Xander et moi. », expliqua Dawn, « Nous sommes sa famille et retourner à être ce qu'il était avant nous blesserait terriblement, il n'oserait jamais. »

Willow secoua la tête consternée.

« Écoutez… », les coupa Angel, « Nous avons fait un choix et jusqu'ici nous ne l'avons jamais regretté, point final. En plus, je crois que la meilleure solution est d'aller voir par nous même ce qu'il en est ! »

………………………………………….

Buffy rêvait à nouveau, mais cette fois ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle marchait doucement dans une vaste clairière, le soleil réchauffait son visage, elle aurait aimé que Spike soit avec elle pour partager ce sentiment de plénitude. Elle aperçu au loin une silhouette qui avançait vers elle et quand elle pu enfin distinguer ses traits elle mis sa main sur bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

« Bonjour, Buffy. »

« Maman ! », s'exclama-t-elle se blottissant contre la poitrine de l'autre femme, la serrant de toute ses forces Joyce se mit à rire doucement.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi ma chérie, heureusement que je n'ai plus besoin de respirer ! », elle relâcha son étreinte.

« Désolée. », lui dit-elle timidement.

Joyce lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle tristement, tout cela lui semblait si réel.

« Oui, mais c'est uniquement car c'est la seule façon que j'ai de communiquer avec toi. »

« J'ai si peur maman, tous ces changements, tous ces souvenirs, j'ignore si je pourrais vivre avec ces images qui se bousculent dans ma tête ! Entremêlant les dates et les époques, je ressens encore la mort de chaque personne que j'ai aimé durant des siècles comme si ça venait de se produire. »

« En ce qui concerne les autres souvenirs ? », Buffy baissa les yeux timidement et quand elle parla, sa voix était empreinte de grande timidité.

« Toutes ses femmes que j'ai été un jour, certaines sont si différentes de ce que je suis, comment est-ce possible ? J'ai été une grande Tueuse, une vampire sanguinaire, une femme de pouvoir éliminant tous ceux qui étaient sur son chemin, une fille de joie, une mère, une épouse bafouée, un Observateur qui a tué sa charge car elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle attendait d'elle, une enfant timide morte de la fièvre et j'en passe... »

« Et dans chacune de ces vies, tu as appris quelque chose qui t'a servis à grandir. Ne laisse pas ses souvenirs te dicter qui tu es. Ton voyage s'achève Buffy, cette réincarnation sera la dernière. Tu peux vivre une éternité d'amour près de l'homme que tu aimes aidant les Tueuses à découvrir qui elles sont vraiment, ou laisser les pouvoirs manipuler ton avenir. »

« En ce qui concerne Willow ? Elle m'a trahi maman, comment puis-je lui pardonner un tel affront ? »

« Tout le monde a droit à l'erreur, Buffy. Toi-même tu en as commis mais je ne dis pas qu'une petite leçon puisse y faire de tort, quand tu te réveilleras ils seront tous là à te presser de questions, certains approuveront ton nouveau style de vie et d'autres non, c'est à toi de faire le bon choix. »

« Comment saurais-je quel est le bon ? »

« Ne laisse personne être l'acteur de ta propre vie. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Joyce s'évanouie et le bruit de gens entrant dans la maison la réveilla en sursaut. Spike de son côté était toujours endormi, elle l'observa quelques secondes avec tendresse avant de se lever doucement.

Il était temps d'affronter son destin.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle de séjour. Quand elle sorti du sous sol, Buffy fit semblant de ne pas les remarquer pour ne se concentrer que sur Willow.

« Tiens… Tu as repris ton apparence normale ? », Willow la regarda surprise.

« Un des petites bénéfices de ton charme, mes pouvoirs de Tueuse sont beaucoup plus aiguisés, je peux ressentir l'essence de la magie comme celle des démons. J'espère que tu as aimé le spectacle dans le cimetière, moi je peux t'assurer que je me suis bien amusé ! », Elle s'approcha de la sorcière doucement et lui caressa la joue de façon érotique. Willow de son côté restait là sans bouger, comme hypnotisée.

« C'est étrange, je ne t'aurais jamais décelée comme une voyeuse, mais chacun ses fantasmes. », elle s'éloigna ensuite pour s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

Chacun présent pouvait noter les changements dans son comportement et Dawn lui demanda anxieusement :

« Buffy, est-ce que tout va bien ? », celle ci envoya un sourire tendre en direction de sa sœur.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien Dawnie, ce charme a eu des répercussions étonnantes même si ce n'était pas son but au départ. », ensuite elle se tourna de nouveau vers Willow, « N'est-ce pas, Will ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

« Je voulais seulement te venir en aide. »

« Me venir en aide ? », lui cracha-t-elle, « Je crois que tu voulais contrôler mes choix ! Laisse moi deviner, tu croyais que si je récupérerais mes souvenirs je redeviendrais la fille que j'étais avant, celle qui ne faisait rien pour vous contrarier ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si hors du commun pour que tu veuilles m'infliger une telle torture ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ce charme m'a fait ? »

« Tu avais accepté de devenir un vampire, Buffy ! Jamais tu ne l'aurais voulu avant ! Qu'aurais-tu fait si tes souvenirs étaient revenus et tu te serais retrouvée avec Spike ? », Son ton était implorant, elle voulait à tout prix qu'elle comprenne.

« J'aime Spike. »

« La Buffy d'avant ne l'aurait jamais aimé ! », lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

« Détrompe toi. Je l'aimais. Mes sentiments envers lui avaient commencé à changer après que Glory l'ai torturé, j'ai fait l'amour avec lui Willow, la nuit de ma mort si je n'avais pas sauter ça m'aurait tué de devoir nier mes sentiments pour ne pas vous froisser toi, Xander et Giles, alors ne me dis pas que la Buffy d'avant était plus heureuse car c'était faux ! Si cette apocalypse ne m'avait pas tué, j'aurais essayé de me suicider d'une autre façon ! »

« Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », demanda Giles.

« Vous vous rappelez quand ce vampire m'a poignardée avec mon propre pieu ? Nous avions fait des recherches sur la mort des autres Tueuses et quand nous n'avons rien trouvé j'ai demandé à Spike et je sais qu'il avait raison, toutes les Tueuses ont un désir de mort, il vient un temps ou ne pouvons plus porter le poids du monde, c'est trop lourd. Une Tueuse est pratiquement indestructible, la plupart du temps quand elle meurt c'est qu'elle le veut mais les choses n'auraient jamais du être ainsi, c'est ce que le charme de Willow m'a montré. Je suis retournée au tout début au temps où la première Tueuse a été créer, nous étions des créatures passionnées qui vivaient de longues vies avec un vampire à nos côté qui sacrifiait son destin pour le lier au notre, mais un jour les hommes ont décidé que ça ne pouvait plus continuer, que de forniquer avec ces créatures impies était un sacrilège alors ils nous ont sacrifié une à une jusqu'à ce que nous soyons conditionnées à ne plus aimer du tout, à vivre comme des robots. »

« Mais tu pouvais toujours aimer ? », bien qu'il n'était plus amoureux d'elle, Angel avait besoin de savoir que leur histoire n'avait pas été un mirage.

« Bien sur, plus que je le croyais possible mais avec tant de culpabilité et tant de souffrance. Je voulais être celle que l'on s'attendait que je sois, toi tu voulais une petite amie adulte quand je n'étais qu'une adolescente, les autres voulaient une héroïne… Moi, je ne voulais qu'être normale. »

« Buffy, je suis désolée, ce charme était une erreur de ma part mais je t'en prie, laisse moi t'aider, j'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait, ce que tu es devenue. »

Buffy regarda Willow longuement, sa mère avait raison, tout le monde a droit à l'erreur, mais pour Willow c'était la même erreur qu'elle répétait sans arrêt tout simplement. Avec le temps, elle avait fini par se convaincre qu'elle savait mieux que quiconque ce qui était bien et mal… Elle soupira fatiguée et avant que tout ceux présent puissent cligner les yeux, elle avait plaqué Willow contre le mur la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de répondre magiquement à son assaut et faisant fit des cris affolés des autres qui lui disaient de la relâcher.

« J'aurais pu facilement te tuer cette nuit, je savais ton emplacement à chaque seconde, il aurait été si simple d'envoyer ce démon dans ta direction ou de faire semblant de tomber sur toi transperçant ton cœur avec mon pieu, un malencontreux accident que tu aurais causé par ton obsession de la magie… J'en avais tellement envie, par ta faute je ne cesse de revoir en boucle la mort de tout ceux que j'ai aimé et ce sur plusieurs siècles, mais est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ? A cause de lui. Car il m'aime et refuse que je vive avec la mort de quiconque sur la conscience et tu veux détruire ce que nous avons et le juger ? Le rôle d'une Tueuse est de protéger l'humanité de toute menace et c'est exactement ce que Willy et toi êtes. Par égoïsme ou pour l'appât du gain, vous mettez la vie des autres en danger tout autant que les vampires et démon de cette ville. », et puis elle relâcha la sorcière qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol.

Elle rencontra le regard de Tara qui était la seule à ne pas avoir broncher durant la captivité de Willow et Buffy compris qu'elle l'aurait laissé faire car elle comprenait le besoin de la stopper avant que tout vole en éclat autour d'eux, le besoin de protéger leur famille. Donnant à Dawn un baiser sur le front, Buffy se dirigea à nouveau vers la cave, mais avant de prendre l'escalier elle se tourna vers eux :

« C'est ce que je suis, une Tueuse, j'ai juré de protéger l'humanité et je tiendrais ma promesse même contre un d'entre vous. Fais toi soigner Willow, sinon tu me trouveras sur ton chemin et toute la magie du monde ne pourra te sauver. Je suis immortelle, tu te souviens ? », et elle referma la porte de la cave derrière elle.

« Ok, suis-je la seule qui trouve que les changements de Buffy sont plutôt effrayant ? », demanda Cordélia à personne en particulier et Angel la pris par la taille.

« Oui, mais elle a raison. », il se tourna vers Willow, « Tu es fière de toi j'espère ? Tu voulais qu'elle retrouve ses souvenirs c'est fait, seulement maintenant elle se rappelle des choses avec lesquelles personne ne devrait vivre ! », Willow ne répondit rien, elle n'entendait qu'une chose, la menace de Buffy qui passait en boucle dans sa tête et elle frissonna.

Spike avait entendu chacun des mots prononcés mais il était resté au sous sol, sa présence aurait été vue comme une menace et certains auraient mis le comportement de Buffy sur son dos, il en était sur.

Quand elle descendit les escaliers, il l'attendait couché sur le lit fainéantant contre ses oreillers.

« Tu as fait un sacré numéro, amour. La rouquine doit en trembler dans ses bottines. » Pendant qu'il parlait, Buffy s'était à nouveau dévêtue, elle ignorait pourquoi mais le poids du tissus sur son corps l'embêtait depuis ce charme stupide, c'était peut-être du aux souvenirs d'un passé éloigné où elle n'avait presque rien porté… A cette époque, les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples ! ça y est, elle se mettait à penser comme sa grand-mère s'ennuyant du bon vieux temps !

Spike regardait avec appréciation son corps dénudé, elle était magnifique, tout en muscle, les cuisses et le ventre ferme, les seins saillants, ses mamelons érigés, son sexe complètement chauve. Il se déplaça sur le lit rampant vers elle qui était debout au pied du lit immobile un sourire félin sur les lèvres, il l'agrippa par la taille et écrasa son corps sous le sien.

« Tu as été une très, très, vilaine Tueuse. », lui murmura-t-il à voix basse en poivrant sa jugulaire de baisers. Il pouvait sentir le sang pompant sous ses lèvres et il mourrait d'envie de la goûter.

Mais il pouvait attendre, c'était encore mieux quand elle sombrait dans l'orgasme, et il l'embrassa passionnément. Ayant besoin de respirer, Buffy repoussa sa tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« J'ai besoin de ta langue Spike, fais moi jouir. », il allait descendre quand elle l'arrêta.

« Non, assis toi sur mon visage, je veux te goûter aussi. »

Spike gémis et prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser il s'agenouilla au-dessus sa tête avant de se pencher en avant pour glisser son visage entre ses cuisses ouvertes et que son sexe soit près des lèvres de Buffy. Elle pris sa verge dure dans sa main la pompant avant de l'engloutir dans sa bouche chaude. Elle redoubla d'ardeur quand elle senti la langue râpeuse de Spike virevolter autour de son clitoris avec habilité, Spike gémis exerçant des représailles en suçant durement sur son bouton de plaisir et Buffy hurla autour du sexe de son amant serrant ses lèvres autour de lui et augmentant le tempo, poussant sur ses fesses pour établir le rythme et utilisant sa langue pour caresser le dessous sensible de son gland.

Spike commença à pousser deux doigts dans sa chatte avide et la pièce se remplit de gémissements. Il pouvait sentir les jambes de Buffy commençant à trembler, signalant que son orgasme était proche et quand ses muscles se serrèrent, ses canines pénétrèrent dans les lèvres de son sexe et elle éclata ouvrant sa bouche et laissant son amant baiser sa gorge. Pris dans un tourbillon de plaisir, il éclata à son tour, elle fit glisser son pénis de sa bouche dans un bruit humide, tremblant de satisfaction Spike réussit à ramper pour la prendre dans ses bras et embrassa doucement le bout son nez.

« Ma merveilleuse petite Tueuse. », lui murmura-t-il tendrement.

« Je t'aime. », lui répondit-elle sur le même ton et blottis l'un contre l'autre il laissèrent le sommeil les revendiquer à nouveau.

…………………………………………………….

_Chers membres du Conseil et monsieur Travers, _

_Je voulais vous féliciter pour les acquisitions magiques sur lesquels vous avez réussi à mettre la main au fil des années, peu importe le prix mais ce qui m'amène à vous écrire est une amulette en particulier prise au prix de plusieurs vies d'un clan de bohémiens dans les années 1800. Il serait bien sur déplorable que leurs descendants soient mis au courant que ce n'était pas des vampires mais bien des membres du Conseil qui ont mis à feu et sang leur campement, leur vengeance pourrait être infernale et comme j'ai votre bien être à cœur, je vous offre ma protection contre ceux qui pourraient dévoiler cet atroce et non très reluisant secret en échange de quelques changements dans l'éducation des Tueuses potentielle et bien sur d'un salaire. _

_Bien à vous,_

_La tueuse immortelle, Buffy Summers. _

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la petite confrontation dans la salle de séjour des Summers et après leur avoir laissé un jour ou deux pour s'habituer à son nouveau moi, Buffy avait approché Giles et Wesley avec son nouveau plan d'avenir qui impliquait l'éducation des prochaines générations d'élues et de potentielles. C'était un plan révolutionnaire, du jamais vu qui enverrait le Conseil dans une nouvelle ère où leurs pouvoirs seraient grandement atténués, mais les deux ex Observateurs avaient adoré l'idée. C'est pourquoi, après avoir écrit sa lettre au Conseil elle avait convoqué une réunion au nouvel appartement de Giles qui avait décidé de finalement revenir vivre à Sunnydale pour demander leur avis et attendait nerveusement la réponse. Quand ils se mirent tous les deux à rire, une vague de soulagement déferla sur elle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? », leur demanda-t-elle.

« C'est une lettre de chantage très astucieuse ! Sarcastique à souhait ! Mais où as-tu eu ces renseignements ? », Demanda Wesley.

« J'étais Observateur quand ils en ont fait l'acquisition, je suis celle qui a lancé la rumeur sur l'attaque de vampires. Je n'étais pas une très bonne personne à cette époque j'en ai peur, je semais la mort au nom du Conseil sur une base régulière. »

« Je suis désolé de l'apprendre, Buffy. », lui dit Giles sincèrement.

« Le passé est le passé, Giles. Revenons à ma lettre, vous croyez que ça va marcher ? »

« Sûrement, ils ne voudront pas prendre le risque que cette partie sanglante de leur histoire soit révélée au grand jour, et comme ils ignorent qui est au courant, à part toi ils ne sauront pas comment s'y prendre pour éteindre la menace, ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de négocier. », Giles acquiesça d'un signe de tête aux propos de Wesley.

« Parfait alors ! », elle se leva pour partir et se ravisa, « Vous êtes conscients que nous sommes sur le point de changer le monde à jamais ? »

« Je crois que tu as déjà commencé il y a longtemps, Buffy. », lui dit Giles avec tendresse.

Le sourire qu'elle envoya dans leur direction valait mille mots et elle quitta l'appartement avec le pas léger. Giles se rendit compte qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, une partie d'elle serait toujours la Buffy incertaine qui avait besoin de soutien mais elle pouvait vivre avec ce fait, elle ne le laissait pas la paralyser comme avant.

…………………………………

Quand buffy arriva au bureau que Spike avait fondé, elle remarqua toute suite la présence de Tara qui était assise sur le coin du bureau de leur nouvelle assistance Macha. Depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme parmi eux, Tara avait tendance à venir leur rendre visite beaucoup plus souvent, ce qui amusait beaucoup Buffy. Si elle pouvait enfin se décider à lui demander de sortir, la vie serait parfaite !

Tara se retourna quand elle senti sa présence.

« Oh Buffy ! Alors, quel est le verdict ? »

« Favorable ! J'ai envoyé ma lettre il y a quelques instants, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles. Spike est là ? »

« Oui, mais il est avec Dawn. »

« Tout va bien ? », demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Oui, ce n'est qu'une discussion père-fille typique tu sais ! Elle veut quelque chose, il lui dit non, elle boude et il finit par dire oui ! », lui dit-elle en riant, Buffy soupira soulagée avant de demander enjouée :

« Et que veut-elle cette fois ? »

« Une nouvelle voiture. »

« Et que veut-elle réellement ? », Buffy avait très vite compris le petit jeu de Dawn qui consistait à demander énormément pour ensuite allez avec une demande moins extravagante, et comme Spike se sentait coupable d'avoir dit non la première fois la plupart du temps, il disait oui la deuxième fois. C'était plutôt astucieux quand on y repensait !

« Un emploi ici pour gagner assez d'argent pour s'acheter une voiture. »

« Tu es d'accord ? », lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Oui et non, ça m'inquiète mais Spike en a fait une grande guerrière et en plus elle patrouille déjà. », Buffy avait décidé il y a longtemps de ne pas se mêler de l'éducation de celle-ci, elle avait beau être sa sœur elle avait été absente durant très longtemps et ne savait pas comment traiter avec la maladie de Dawn comme eux pouvaient le faire.

« Ça ne risque pas de lui occasionner plus de stress ? »

« Il faudra la surveiller mais ça devrait aller, et puis elle est beaucoup plus calme depuis qu'elle sort avec Xander. »

Elles furent interrompues par Dawn qui sortait en furie du bureau, elle passa devant elles en coup de vent sans même les saluer.

« Ne t'avise pas de claquer la porte, Dawn ! », hurla-t-il de son bureau, phrase qui fut immédiatement suivie par la claquement de la porte en question avec une telle force que les murs en tremblèrent.

« Oups, ça ne s'est pas si bien passé que ça finalement ! », fit remarquer Buffy, au même moment Spike vint les rejoindre à la réception.

« Si elle croit qu'elle va laisser tomber ses études pour chasser des démons, elle se trompe lourdement ! »

« Spike, ce n'est qu'un travail à mi-temps pour lui faire gagner assez pour s'acheter une voiture ! Elle continuera ses études. », lui dit calmement Tara.

« Qu'elle vende des vêtements comme toutes les filles de son age ! Je crois honnêtement que nous sommes plutôt laxistes, elle dort chez Xander tous les week-end et la semaine c'est lui qui est à la maison, ce qui me demande un immense sacrifice pour ne pas l'empaler sur la rampe d'escalier quand il fini ma boite de céréales préféré ! Ensuite on lui permet de patrouiller si elle le veut, mais si je lui donne ce poste, crois moi elle y prendra goût et je lui donne un an et adieu l'université ! »

Tara devait avouer qu'il avait un point, un métier comme le leur pouvait devenir aussi fort qu'une drogue, l'adrénaline, le sentiment euphorique d'aider les autres.

« Et puis de toute façon la seule raison pour laquelle elle veut un poste ici est pour être avec Xander ! »

Buffy pouvait la comprendre, elle-même aimait le fait de pouvoir travailler avec son petit ami, mais comme Spike et Tara elle aussi souhaitait qu'elle finisse ses études et puisse avoir un semblant de vie normale. La question était, est-ce que tout cela pouvait vraiment être possible ?

………………………..

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, Dawn était assise à la table de la cuisine le regard dans le vague, la colère qu'elle avait montré plus tôt semblait avoir disparu mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle se sentait bien pour autant.

« Tu as changé d'avis pour mon emploi ? », lui demanda-t-elle quand il apparu sur le seuil de la pièce.

« Non. Trouve toi un travail où tu voudras, mais tu ne deviendras pas un chasseur de démons ! »

« Et pourquoi devrais-tu décider de ce que je fais de ma vie ? », Spike se figea un instant. Ce n'était pas son intention, ce qu'il voulait c'était la protéger, faire en sorte qu'elle soit comme toutes les jeunes femmes de son age c'est tout, mais pourtant c'est ce qu'il avait fait, il avait pris la décision sans écouter son point de vue, ni celui de Tara d'ailleurs, chose qu'elle lui avait fait remarquer sur le chemin du retour. Il retira une chaise et s'essaya, Buffy monta à l'étage pour leur donner un peu d'intimité mais Tara resta avec eux, où était sa place.

« Tu as raison Dawn, je n'ai pas à décider de ton avenir, mais je me suis juré de te protéger, de faire en sorte que rien ne t'arrive. », lui dit-il d'un ton calme.

« Tu as fait de moi un grand guerrier, tu m'as donné tous les outils dont j'avais besoin. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? », Elle semblait si triste.

« Mais j'ai confiance en toi, ma puce, je veux juste que tu ais une vie normale. », la supplia-t-il. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver, il en mourrait il en était sur.

« Normale ? Mais Spike, rien de ma vie est normal ! Regarde autour de toi, ma sœur qui est la Tueuse de vampires est revenue des morts cinq ans plus tard, j'ai été adoptée par une sorcière lesbienne et un maître vampire, moi-même je n'existais pas il y a six ans mais pourtant j'ai les souvenirs des dix neuf dernières années ! Nous savons tous les deux que je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant, mon esprit ne supporterait pas le choc, le seul endroit où je me sens vraiment bien est dans notre monde. L'autre, celui de ceux que je côtoie à l'université, il n'est pas réel, pas pour moi et ça me fait plus peur que tous les démons du monde. »

« Dawn, je crois que Spike et moi devons parler. », intervint Tara et Dawn s'empressa de quitter la pièce. De toute façon, elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait ajouter ferait changer d'avis le vampire.

Ils restèrent tous les deux plongés dans le silence un long moment et puis tout à coup Spike se leva et alla se verser une tasse de sang.

« Je sais qu'elle a raison, j'ai vu que les examens lui occasionnaient plus de stress qu'une apocalypse, en plus elle est vraiment douée, beaucoup plus qu'un être humain normal. J'ai toujours cru que c'était dû au sang de Buffy qui coulait dans ses veines… Mais comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que nous l'aimons et la laisser choisir cette vie ? »

« Justement, car nous l'aimons. Moi aussi c'est loin de me faire plaisir mais tu la connais comme moi, elle trouvera une façon de faire ce métier avec ou sans notre accord si c'est ce qu'elle a décidé. »

Spike savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser Dawn prendre son envol, même si il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en deux. Il entraîna Tara dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre son cœur, leur monde changeait si vite et il n'était pas sur d'y être vraiment préparé.

Tara mis ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa griser par le sentiment de sécurité qui l'envahit, car peu importe ce qui arrivait dans leur vie, Spike et Dawn seraient à jamais sa maison.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Finalement, ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente. Dawn travaillait à temps partiel et finissait sa cession avant de prendre une décision pour ses études mais elle avait déjà noté un intérêt certain pour les langues anciennes ou démoniaques et Giles jubilait déjà à l'idée de la former pour devenir Observatrice un jour.

Tara avait finalement demandé à Macha de sortir et depuis, sa présence était plutôt régulière sur Revello et Spike s'amusait à la taquiner sur le fait qu'elle était beaucoup plus discrète dans ses ébats amoureux quand elle couchait avec lui, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs menaces de finir en animal de toutes sortes mais c'était beaucoup trop drôle pour qu'il songe réellement à arrêter.

Depuis quelques jours Buffy parlait de plus en plus de sa transformation éminente mais Spike n'était pas dupe, cette situation la stressait énormément. Il avait demandé à Giles et Wesley d'essayer de trouver une autre solution mais malheureusement cela semblait belle et bien être la seule. Plus le temps avançait et plus elle risquait de se retrouver au royaume d'Hélasio de nouveau et bien qu'il sache que son absence serait brève il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle perde ses souvenirs à nouveau et qu'elle oublie ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Mais il ne la poussait pas et attendait patiemment qu'elle prenne sa décision. Mettant les derniers plats du déjeuner de Dawn et Tara au lave vaisselle, il descendit rejoindre son amour au sous sol.

Buffy était sur son estomac toujours blottie sous ses draps de satin noir, protégée par l'obscurité de la pièce qui semblait bien être devenu leur antre à tous les deux. Depuis le fameux sort de Willow, ils n'avaient plus passé une seule nuit loin l'un de l'autre et elle avait même évoqué la possibilité de laisser son ancienne chambre au soin de Tara pour qu'elle la transforme. Il s'approcha doucement de sa belle au bois dormant, enleva ses vêtements avant de commencer à caresser ses formes avec le tissu de satin des draps. Elle soupira dans son sommeil avant d'entrouvrir ses cuisses dans une invitation inconsciente. Il remonta lentement l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à sa féminité avant d'appuyer sur la fente de son sexe qui mouilla le tissu satiné avec les fluides de son désir. Il entreprit de plonger ses doigts en elle laissant le satin caresser les parois de son vagin qui se contractaient doucement sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il lui procurait, il glissa son autre main sous le drap pour trouver son clitoris engorgé qu'il se mit à masturber avec insistance, ses lèvres embrassaient chaque pouce de peau découverte qu'il rencontrait et Buffy maintenant complètement réveillée cambrait ses hanches vers le haut, son corps maintenu sur ses avant bras encourageant son amant.

« Hum bébé, tu es un si vilain garçon, oui fais moi jouir chéri, fais moi crier.. », Spike sorti ses doigts de sa caverne humide et elle gémit de désespoir, d'un geste brusque il envoya voler le drap au loin pour admirer son corps lourd de désir pendant qu'elle voguait vers l'orgasme et aussi rapidement qu'il avait quitté son corps il replongea ses doigts en elle mais cette fois au lieu de deux il en avait trois qui étiraient doucement l'étroitesse de sa vulve. Son autre main quitta son clitoris pour écarter ses fesses et il se mit à lécher le bord de son anus le pénétrant avec sa langue. Buffy battait sa tête dans tous les sens, prisonnière d'une grande jouissance elle haletait, suppliait.

« Oh oui, bébé, je vais jouir, continue ! », son pouce pris la place de sa langue ensuite ce fut le tour de ses doigts prenant ses jus glissant pour lubrifier son entrée arrière. Quand il fut sur qu'elle était prête, il l'a tourna sur le dos et enfoui sa tête entre ses cuisse qu'elle referma autour de son cou. Il attaqua son sexe suçant son bouton de plaisir entre ses lèvres gourmandes et Buffy cria son nom dans un orgasme sans fin.

Il ne lui donna aucun répit soulevant ses hanches il les installa sur ses genoux et prenant son sexe dur dans sa main, il commença à forcer doucement son anus le laissant s'ouvrir pour l'accueillir. Buffy gémit et quand il fut engainé complètement il se mit à pousser en elle prenant de la vitesse en même temps que les cris de Buffy s'intensifiaient. Glissant sa main entre ses cuisses, il frotta durement son clitoris et senti ses muscles fessiers se serrer autour de sa verge et dans un rugissement féroce elle sombra dans l'orgasme, poussant encore quelques fois, il se retira et vida sa semence sur son estomac. Baissant les yeux, il regarda son anus s'ouvrir et se refermer comme si elle jouissait toujours et puis tout redevint calme. Il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres, Buffy serra ses jambes autour de ses hanche répondant avec passion a son baiser, ses bras serrant ses épaules. Et puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il se coucha à ses côtés l'observant avec tendresse, elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce réveil ? », lui murmura-t-elle la voix remplie de passion.

« Rien, tu es merveilleuse, nue et tout à moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre raison. », il lui embrassa le bout du nez.

« J'ai rêvé que nous faisions l'amour sous les étoiles toi et moi, la nuit était calme et je pouvais la sentir dans chaque fibre de mon corps, entendre les insectes grouillant sous terre, sentir le vent dans les arbres et je voyais avec une clarté parfaite comme si il faisait jour, j'entendais des cœurs battre au loin et quand j'ai jouis, mes canines ont percé ton cou et le goût de ton sang sur ma langue décupla mon orgasme. »

« Tu as rêvé que tu étais un vampire, amour ? »

« Oui. », lui dit-elle timidement, « Mais je ne me sentais pas différente, juste plus consciente de ce qui m'entoure. »

« C'est peut-être que tu es enfin prête à faire le grand saut, bébé. », Buffy ferma les yeux un instant et quand elle les ouvrit elle plongea son regard dans le sien d'un air décidé.

« Ce soir, je veux que tu le fasses ce soir à la tombée de la nuit. »

« Ça sera ce soir alors. »

…………………………………….

Ce jour là elle annonça sa décision à tout le monde, aucun d'eux ne sembla vraiment surpris. Ils n'avaient toujours pas reçu des nouvelles du Conseil et Giles était plutôt heureux qu'elle prenne sa décision avant qu'ils fassent leur présence connue dans leur vie. Dieu sait ce que Travers pourrait essayer de faire, il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras facilement même si le plan de Buffy était le plus sur. Si leurs prévisions étaient les bonnes, elle devrait revenir de cette mort intacte, sans aucune allergie au soleil ou a un quelconque objet saint, mais Buffy observa tout de même le coucher du soleil en silence s'imprégnant de sa beauté comme si elle le voyait pour la dernière fois et Tara avait préparé un charme de restauration d'âme au cas ou.

Quand le soleil eut disparu de l'horizon, Spike l'entraîna avec lui dans la cave. Il commença par la déshabiller doucement prenant son temps pour caresser et embrasser chaque parcelle de peau offerte à ses lèvres, elle se laissa faire légèrement effrayée, il pris son temps la faisant jouir avec sa bouche à maintes reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il glissa tendrement en elle la possédant avec chaque fibre de son être durant de longues minutes et quand le plaisir les submergea tous les deux, ses canines percèrent sa chair. A l'instant ou son cœur avait presque cesser de battre, il apporta son poignet à ses lèvres et la força à boire ce qu'elle fit voracement, il se senti durcir à nouveau et quand elle laissa échapper son dernier souffle il éjacula en elle encore une fois. Ensuite il se retira et recouvrit son corps d'un drap, enchaîna ses poignets au mur et attendit son second réveil avec impatience.

FIN

Tout d'abord, merci à Angeliva pour son merveilleux travail, encore une fois tu es une perle, que dis-je une déesse ! et aussi un grand merci à vous tous qui m'avez encouragé. Finalement l'histoire a pris une tournure beaucoup moins tragique que je l'avais destiné dans ma première ébauche, tout le monde mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances ! Non, je blague mais mon idée première vous aurait tiré quelques larmes.

J'espère que vous apprécierez autant mes prochaines histoires !


	22. Chapter 22

Épilogue.

11 ans plus tard.

« Cette année je crois que je laisserai à l'un d'entre vous le soin de faire le discours de bienvenue des potentielles. Chaque années je me fourvoie et j'en ai pour deux semaines à gagner leur respect ensuite ! »

Spike qui semblait extrêmement ennuyé assis sur une chaise les pieds sur la table bailla discrètement dans le dos de sa femme tout en fixant avec appréciation ses fesses bien galbées.

« Spike, je crois que tu devrais le faire. »

« Pourquoi moi ? Je déteste ces petites idiotes ! », gémit-t-il.

« Oui, pourquoi ça serait lui ? Après tout je suis le mieux placé pour le faire ! Je suis Observateur depuis de nombreuses années ! », argumenta Giles.

Tara qui était venue donner un coup de main soupira, car elle savait exactement ce qui allait se produire. Comme Giles voulait sa place Spike allait subitement se battre pour ce poste comme si c'était la seule chose sur terre qu'il désirait…

« Giles, soyons réaliste, vous êtes un Observateur mais Spike est beaucoup plus impressionnant ! »

« Impressionnant ? On dirait un nain avec des cheveux jaunes Buffy ! », répondit l'Observateur outré.

« Hey l'Observateur ! Continuez comme cela et vous allez voir à quel point je serai impressionnant quand je vous déchirerai en pièces minuscules à mains nues ! Et puis elle me l'a demandé en premier ! »

« Spike, cesse de menacer Giles, et Giles cessez de parler de sa grandeur, vous savez qu'il déteste ça. », intervient Tara.

« Qui déteste quoi ? », demanda Xander qui entrait dans la pièce.

« La grandeur de Spike. », répondit Buffy.

« Voyons c'est enfantin ! Tu dois arrêter cela, Dawn est plus grande que toi et alors ? Il y a pire que cela dans la vie ! »

« Elle porte des talons de dix pouces ! Bien sur qu'elle est plus grande ! », répondit le vampire irrité.

« Étrange… Xander et moi sommes toujours plus grands qu'elle même avec ses talons. », rétorqua l'Observateur content de lui.

« Giles, vous ne devriez pas être couché sur le dos pendant que votre femme fait tout le travail ? », demanda Spike sarcastique.

« Merci beaucoup Spike, maintenant je vais avoir en tête l'image de Giles et Anya baisant comme des lapins ! », lui dit Xander en se frappant la tête sur la table.

« Cesse de te plaindre ! Toi au moins tu ne dois pas vivre avec l'odeur qu'il dégage. », lui dit Spike.

« Pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît revenir au sujet dont nous parlions ? »

« Buffy a raison. Cessons les enfantillages. », leur dit Giles d'une voix paternelle avant de se tourner vers Spike et lui dire d'un ton faussement compatissant : « Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute Spike, au dix neuvième siècle les gens étaient souvent très petits. En fait, tu es plutôt grand pour ton époque. », Buffy lui lança un regard noir et s'empressa de s'asseoir sur son mari pour éviter qu'il s'en prenne à Giles qui se contenta de rire nullement apeuré. Il savait très bien que le vampire jappait plus fort qu'il mordait, même si ça lui avait pris un certains temps de l'avouer.

_Aujourd'hui cela faisait onze ans que Buffy Summers avait une fois de plus changé le monde pour toujours en revenant d'entre les morts. Le commencement fut loin d'être facile. De nouveaux couples se sont formés, de vieilles amitiés ont été détruites, des décisions ont du être prises, mais quand la tempête fut calmée il ne resta plus qu'un sentiment de plénitude. Le chemin avait été long mais cela en avait valu la peine._

_Le Conseil avait d'abord été insulté par les menaces à peine voilées qu'elle leur avait envoyé, mais après trois semaines de menaces, de charmes qui furent repoussés par la protection incroyable que Tara avait mis autour d'eux, de tentatives de meurtre ratées et de négociations absurdes pour qu'elle leur révèle sa source, Quentin Travers a capitulé et donné à Buffy ce qu'elle demandait et a ouvert une nouvelle branche du Conseil des Observateurs à Sunnydale. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, quand vous voyez une Tueuse hybride, Angélus et William le sanglant téléportés en plein milieu de votre réunion dans un endroit qui est censé n'être connu que par des membres du haut Conseil et qu'ils vous menace d'arracher tout vos appendice et vous les faire manger, vos options sont plutôt simples, il avait donc capitulé._

_Ils avaient du supporter sa présence deux fois par années pour des inspections surprises absolument pénibles jusqu'à sa mort il y a sept ans. Depuis les choses s'étaient calmées puisque le nouveau chef du Conseil avait d'autre choses à faire que continuer à mener la vendetta personnelle de Travers._

« Je continue de croire que je devrais faire la présentation étant le plus expérimenté. », argumenta de nouveau Giles.

« Si par 'expérimenté' vous voulez dire fossilisé, vous avez raison mais la dernière chose dont on a besoin c'est de les endormir le premier jour de classe avec un de vos discours absolument chiant ! », rétorqua Spike qui avait profiter du fait que Buffy était assise sur ses genoux pour lui caresser tendrement le dos, celle-ci avait sa tête blottie sur son épaule et grignotait de façon sensuelle sur son cou.

_Depuis qu'elle était devenue vampire c'était une des choses qu'elle préférait faire par dessus tout. Avant, faire l'amour avec Spike, sentir ses canines percer sa chair était un moment magique entre eux, une façon de lui montrer son amour, sa confiance mais maintenant qu'elle était sa femme et son childe, les sensations étaient décuplées. Elle pouvait communiquer avec lui sans mot, elle sentait sa présence dans chaque fibre de son corps même quand ils étaient séparés, ce qui arrivait rarement, et aucun nectar n'était plus divin que le sang de son amour. _

« Et je suppose que de jouer à la rock star devant un parterre d'adolescentes impressionnables racontant tes anciennes heures de gloire est constructif ? », lui demanda Giles et Spike se contenta de sourire.

Tout le monde savait que malgré ce qu'il argumentait Spike adorait que toutes les potentielles soient en admiration devant lui. Buffy avait du se restreindre à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas casser le cou à quelques unes un peu trop entreprenantes.

« Ok, ça suffit vous deux. Comme vous n'êtes pas assez adultes, ça sera moi qui fera cette conférence, un point c'est tout. », déclara Tara, « Je devrais être rentrée à la maison depuis des heures, Macha et moi avions prévu de passer une soirée romantique et je suis coincée ici à vous écouter déblatérer comme des gamins ! »

_Parfois Tara se demandait si ils deviendraient un jour adultes quand ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre mais elle en doutait fortement. La maison sur Revello avait bien changé après le départ de Dawn qui avait emménagé avec Xander dans la maison voisine, Tara avait transformé ses deux pièces en bureaux pour recevoir ses clients en psychothérapie et avait transformé le deuxième étage pour Macha et elle. Spike et Buffy avaient complètement transformé le sous sol, il contenait maintenant une salle de bain, une chambre à coucher et un petit salon, ils partageait tous les pièces comme la salle de séjour et la cuisine. Ils avaient aussi fait installer une verrière munie de vitres spéciales qui permettaient à Spike d'y passer du temps en plein jour. Étrangement après le départ de Dawn il ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit de vendre la maison et de vivre séparément et Buffy et Macha ne se sont jamais plainte de leur décision, même si parfois Macha avait tendance à être un peu jalouse de la relation entre Tara et Spike mais ce n'était rien de trop exagéré._

_Bien qu'elle vive à côté, Dawn passait encore beaucoup de temps dans son ancienne demeure, sa maladie mentale était toujours présente mais elle semblait y avoir plus de contrôle avec les années, même si il était arrivé quelque fois ou Xander avait du les appeler d'urgence pour la calmer. Elle était finalement resté à l'agence et travaillait côte à côte avec son père et était devenue experte en langues démoniaques. Ils aidaient aussi Buffy avec les potentielles à temps partiel tandis que Xander lui avait rejoint le Conseil à temps plein. En tant qu'Observateur potentiel, il enseignait aux jeunes recrues des méthodes de survie qui lui était restée en mémoire depuis le charme ou il était un soldat il y a tant d'années._

_Outre le nouveau Conseil, l'agence de Spike travaillait étroitement avec celle d'Angel qui sévissait toujours à Los Angeles. Gunn était décédé dans un combat il y a quelques années, Fred et Wesley avaient finalement décidé de se marier, ils avaient une petite fille prénommée Lydia. Cordélia était toujours avec Angel et depuis qu'elle était à moitié démon -cadeau des Pouvoirs pour qu'elle puisse tolérer les vissions- ils savouraient une relation avec l'éternité devant eux, comme Buffy et Spike._

_Willow avait quitté Los Angeles et était résidente permanente d'un couvent en Angleterre, apprenant à d'autres jeunes sorcières à ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. Quelque temps après la débâcle de son charme à Sunnydale, elle avait mal employé la magie une nouvelle fois et une famille entière y avait perdu la vie. Complètement détruite, elle avait finalement demandé de l'aide même si il était trop tard. Aucun d'eux n'avait reçu de ses nouvelles et ne s'attendait pas en avoir non plus. Le monde n'était plus le même, les jeunes potentielles apprenaient dès un très jeune age à apprivoiser le pouvoir qui sera peut-être le leur un jour et le temps ou les Tueuses étaient seules était révolu. L'enseignement qu'il leur était prodigué mettait une emphase spéciale sur le besoin d'ami et de famille et comme elles allaient à l'école toutes ensemble, il y avait fort à parier que ses amis seraient des potentielles entraînées comme elle une fois qu'elle serait activée ce qui lui donnerait une immense chance de survie. _

_Dawn qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque entendit les paroles de Tara et se mit à rire au regard boudeur sur le visage de Spike. Son père et associé pouvait être si enfantin parfois, mais elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer sa vie sans lui ou encore sans sa mère adoptive. Au début elle avait eu peur que le retour de sa sœur l'éloigne de Tara et Spike, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle aimait sa sœur chèrement mais c'était Spike et Tara ses parents. Bien sur jamais elle n'oublierait Joyce mais c'était eux qui avaient su combler le vide laisser par son absence et encore aujourd'hui malgré qu'elle ne vive plus avec eux ils étaient toujours les seuls qui pouvait garder les cauchemars au loin. Sans eux elle était perdue et se savait chanceuse d'avoir un homme aussi compréhensif que Xander dans sa vie, même si le fait qu'il soit le meilleur ami de Spike lui causait problème parfois comme quand il lui confiait certains de leurs problèmes conjugaux qu'aucune fille ne voudrait que son père sache !_

« Une soirée romantique ? », s'exclame Buffy enchantée au commentaire de Tara, « Tu veux que moi et le mini vampire te laissions la maison ? », Giles se mit à rire à son commentaire et Spike se leva d'un bond complètement outré la faisant tomber par terre par la même occasion.

« Je m'en vais d'ici étant donné que je ne peux même pas compter sur ma propre femme ! », il embrassa Dawn sur le front tendrement avant de quitter la pièce faisant un signe obscène à tout ceux qui riaient de bon cœur.

« Buffy, cesse de taquiner mon père. », l'avertit Dawn en souriant.

« Je n'y peux rien, c'est trop facile ! », et puis elle se releva du sol, « Bon, je crois que je devrais aller me faire pardonner avant qu'il planifie sa vengeance. »

_La vie à Sunnydale avait bien changé, mais tout le monde savait que c'était pour le mieux._


End file.
